The Kid's Generation: Reign of Chaos
by Darks Light
Summary: With the old destined long since grown up it’s up to a new generation of chosen kids to take the scene to save what appears to be an at peace world but things are never what they seem and when they discover the enemy two may not be able to eliminate it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the original digidestined or their digimon, I only own the characters I created and some of the later digimon.

**Note:**

Yeh you may have recognised this from being up here before… but I was alerted to afew errors… then I had a new idea… was going to just take down all the current chapters and start again on the same section/place my fic was last time… but the chapter editor wouldn't let me…

The below is just a brief guide to the characters and their relations in accordance to this fanfic, my apologies if the pairings aren't as you would have had them but you cant please everyone. So in this story…

TK and Kari got married and had twins, a girl 11 years and a boy also 11 years.  
Izzy and Mimi got married and have two girls, one 13 years old, the other 10.  
Tai and Sora got married and had two kids, a girl 13 years old and a boy 11 years.  
Ken and Yolie got married and had three kids, two girls, one 13 the other 11 years and one boy 10 years old.  
Matt has been married twice and lives with one girl from his first marriage, she's 14 and one boy from his second, who's 13  
Joe got married and had one boy who's 13  
Davis got married and had one boy who's 11  
Cody got married and had one girl who's 10

**The Kid's Generation: Reign of Chaos  
By Darks Light **

…America: Monday afternoon…

She sat by the window, bright purple eyes staring dully at the clock at the front of the room as the minute hand moved slowly towards the twelve. All was quiet except for the pounding of rain on the window, the soft rumble of thunder, and the snickering of the girls in the back row.  
"Tsukiko Yamiga! Attention on the board please!"

The girl jumped slightly at the sound of the teachers pointing stick smacking against the desktop.  
"…And for the last time remove that choker you know the rule about jewellery at school and I expect you to have the correct shoes by tomorrow as well," the teacher snapped standing in front of the black haired girl earning around of snickering from some other members of the glass who she tried to silence.

They were at it again, always with the giggling, the snickering.  
"Yamiga? In the beginning weren't you known by something else?"

Black gloved fingers brushed a strand of black hair out of her face as she glanced back at the smug looking blonde girl who sat surrounded by her look-a-like friends. They hated her and she hated them; this school as well. At her old school in Japan she had been a somebody, and even had friends; she was nothing here.  
"Yamiga's my mom's maiden name. The name I was registered with came straight from my birth certificate; we don't use that name."

They had never used that name, her fathers last name, her mother had never even used it because to them he was as good as dead. She looked back out the window, there was no use dwelling in the past. Rain was blurring out the scenery and she realised she would have to walk home through this. However, she didn't care; she liked the rain.

The bell, signalling the end of the school day, rang clearly throughout the halls and classrooms as girls of all age's dressed in short, black, pleated skirts and white blouses headed for their lockers. Talking about upcoming social events and laughing with their friends, none of them noticed the black haired girl as she managed to weave in and out of the hallway masses. She was one of the first to her locker, grabbing her bag and books needed for the set homework before hastily exiting the school building complex.

Others like her, those who weren't so keen on trying to fight their way through the masses of schoolgirls, were also gathered out the front of the school. However, these girls weren't like her, they didn't walk home. They would wait at the gates with their friends, huddled under black umbrellas waiting for their parents to come and pick them up in their expensive sports cars; nearly a different one each day. She walked out the front gate and along the path, her boots kicking up water that soaked through her black tights while her black, limp hair clung to her face; her mother had offered to get her an umbrella but she didn't want one. It's not like she _had _to walk home each day, her mom did have drivers who would have been willing to pick her up; she just enjoyed the rain.

She turned a corner as the cars from her school began to drive by, some honked their horns at her, others waved out the window, but was it because they liked her or just recognised the uniform? The latter was easier to believe. She looked down the street at the large gated mansions; a good few of the girls from her school lived down this street though she never talked to them. She walked past the exotic gardens sometimes recognising a swimming pool and waterfall her mom had designed. Her mom designed pools, waterfalls, and feature fountains mainly based on ancient cultures, she also did some interior design. Her favourite was Ancient Egyptian, so was her mom's. Her mom had designed their mansion in Japan and it and the various pools and fountains had been a great hit in Japan and were even bigger hit here; that's one of the reason's why her mom moved here; taking her with her. She looked at the time on her mobile… 3:05… she had walked a lot slower then usual.

She stopped and looked at the path and the unique shimmering blue liquid spread out across it. She stiffened as it moved and suddenly it had her surrounded. It was spinning quickly around her feet but the next thing she new was she was surround by it. Trapped in a large blue watery bubble; and then everything went black.

Bright purple eyes opened, then closed, then opened again. It was sunny and she was lying in the grass… sun, grass? She suddenly sat up and quickly took in her surroundings. Sun, grass, trees, blue sky, and no buildings… she definitely wasn't in America anymore. She stood, brushing a few strands of black hair out of her face when she heard someone or something calling her name…

_Welcome Tsukiko… _

She looked around at the sound of someone calling her name; but no body was in sight, not even any animals.

_This way chosen one…_

Came the voice again. It seemed to fly past her as if carried on the wind, she heard it again and slowly moved towards the forest; it was coming from in there! However, as soon as she had started running the voice was gone, replaced by a thundering sound of something else; something slightly familiar. She followed the sound out through the trees until she stood on one side of a river gazing up at the vast wall of cascading water. It was a waterfall of enormous proportions that carved its way smoothly down the cliff face sending up clouds of mist as it hit the river. However that wasn't all she noticed at the base of the waterfall, a few meters in front of where it hit the river, was what looked like a stone alter. Though that wasn't what interested her the most… it was the artefact on top of the alter; the head of Anubis.

_Welcome Tsukiko to the Digitalworld._

She looked up and gasped in amazement at the creature that stepped forward from within the mist and spray of the waterfall. He was beautiful, mystical and defiantly not of her world or any that she had read about; he wasn't even human. He was a wolf, or maybe a dark black fox, which stood as though it were a human in perfect proportion. His eyes were deep blue and his fur a mix of black and blue, and he wore Egyptian styled necklaces and armbands even a simular fabric skirt to which the pharaohs wore. He stood there, staring at her, one hand resting on a tall black staff decorated with gold on top of which rested a large, blue sapphire.

He was calling to her now; instructing to her to approach the alter. His long dark tail was swaying from side to side behind his back. She approached him slowly, before suddenly finding herself walking across the top of the river, almost as though a thin layer of glass lay only an inch below the surface. Now she stood facing him; only the large stone alter separating them. She looked into his eyes, deep blue eyes…  
"Who are you?" she asked, not able to take her eyes from his…

_Chaos,_ he told her, and his voice floated softly through her mind, but did he even move his mouth? It wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't, he wasn't human, and this place… this world, _the Digitalworld_ as he called it, it wasn't human either. However she wasn't afraid, though something deep inside of her was telling her she should be… something else though about the boyish appearance in his face begged for her to trust him…

_This…_ Chaos informed Tsukiko, one of his front paws hovering over the head of Anubis…_Is the Digiegg of Destiny… if you pick it up, what lies below it and what lies beyond this wall of water will be yours._

Once more the voice of fear penetrated her heart and her mind, but this foxboy, Chaos, each time she laid eyes on him… She looked up at him and he seemed to smile and the voice of fear was gone. She reached out with one hand; the stone was cold and moist from the mist under her fingers as she ran her hand along the outline of the dark sapphire gems set into the statue to resemble eyes.

Surprisingly it moved easily, however, a multitude of different coloured lights shot out from underneath it, half taking to the sky, the reminder split and travelled in different directions through the trees of the forest; each leaving a unique colour trail behind it. Suddenly she noticed that the statue, like the lights, had vanished. She looked around her eyes coming to rest on the alter, what was left was three items. The first one located to her left was some sort of device, which looked somewhat like a digital watch, the centre one was a large egg, black with a mixture of purple, sliver and blue mist trailing around it. The final item was a necklace; silver with a dark sapphire pendent attached… it was beautiful, nearly as beautiful as Chaos himself.

_These are yours, to take back with you to your world. The Digivice, you will need if you choose to come back here… which I hope you do… the egg holds your digimon… she will be your friend, your companion, your protector until you learn to master your own powers… the necklace holds the key to your powers and you digimons higher evolutions…_Chaos informed her, pointing to the device that looked a lot like a watch, then the egg and finally the beautiful necklace, as he talked. 

She picked up the watch and wrapped it around her left wrist and looked back to the alter; the necklace was gone.  
_Allow me._

She looked up to see Chaos now standing beside her, the necklace in his paw-like hands as he leant forward and clasped it around her neck. She smiled at him and picked up the egg but he looked sad when she looked back up at him.

_I do hope you come back, I have some much to show you, to teach you… but for now you must go back to your world… use the digivice to contact me one you've decided…until next time, goodbye Tsukiko…_

She wanted to say something, at least thank him for the gifts, but with a flash of blue light she found herself where she had left off. It was still raining and her mobile still read the same time…3:05…


	2. Chapter 2

…Japan, Odaiba …

The teacher sat at her desk reading a novel, the kids were talking quietly among themselves. For the present she would allow them to do as they wished; just one more chapter. At the back of the class a small 10 year old girl with brown hair drawn back into a loose plat sat colouring in the drawing she had been working on while her friend, a boy with light brown spiky, hair tapped his pencil on the top of his desk out of boredom. On her other side a short purple haired boy staring at the clock, the second hand was beginning to tick slower and slower and slower…

In a class room down the other hand of the hall there was no talking, just the constant rush to copy down what ever the teacher wrote on the board, he had been sick for the last few days and was trying to cram everything in within this lesson time. One 11 year old boy, with straight brown hair that nearly came down to his ears, was already onto his third page. Two others, one boy and one girl each with blonde-brown hair, sometimes called the Takaishi twins, sat further up the back trying to keep up, the girl sometimes resulting to copying off her purple haired friend.

In the class room towards the far end of the school, everything was silent beside the scrapping of pens on paper and the soft, 'how do you do this again?' which came from a girl with reddish brown hair that came nearly to her chin and was slightly spiky. This question was usually followed with another one, 'do you just want to copy my work?' from a dark blue haired boy. Another girl, with purple-black hair would usually laugh slightly and just shake her head.

At the back of the class, in the left corner by the window sat a girl, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders complete with added black tips; she was utterly bored, maybe she should have wagged class again today. Towards the front of the class was another boy with black, slightly spiked hair, who was staring up at the clock wondering what type of take out their dad would be feeding them tonight.

…America…

Tsukiko ran the rest of the way back to her American mansion, only pausing to type in the entrance code on the large steel gates ignoring the friendly gesture the guard gave her as she raced up the circular driveway. She opened one of the large oaken front doors slightly and slipped inside, the egg like object held closely against her chest as she closed the door quietly behind her; the sound of fountains reached her ears. Sneaking past the indoor pool she headed upstairs in the direction of her bedroom, only just missing two maids and a butler on her way; her mom was out of town for tonight and the next on business.

She closed the door to her bedroom as quietly as possible before looking around. Everything was as she left it. Maybe a tad neater and cleaner, she didn't like people going through her belongings especially the cleaners; however she wasn't about to clean her room herself.

She had a large spacious room, a queen-sized bed with a canopy and sheets of black, purple and blue silks. She had designed the room to resemble something from when the pharaohs ruled Egypt. Lying down on her bed, ignoring her wet school uniform and dripping wet hair, she looked at the digivice, it did resemble a watch, a black digital watch. However the display screen was blank and bright purple in colour, it also had three purple buttons, one on each side of the display screen and one at the bottom; what they did she had no idea.

Tsukiko turned her head at the sound of something cracking only to have to shield her eyes from a blinding blue light. She held out a hand in front of her eyes as she watched it change from blue, to ice blue, to silver and suddenly it was gone. In it's place was a small creature; a fox if one was to try and give it a species. She looked like a fox, probably two to three feet tall, with large black ears and two long tails.

Her fur was jet black, her tails studded with blue stars besides a gold one on her back upper leg. Her chest, belly and tail tip fur was ice blue and around her neck was what looked like miniature planets which seemed to circle in orbit, one gold one that looked like Saturn and then a blue one that just seemed like an orb then another gold Saturn and so forth. On each of the creature's paws was a silver paw-ring, outlined with gold and studded with gems in and interesting pattern, but that pattern wasn't what was interesting, it was the silver flames that covered them.  
"Hi, I'm Lunarvixeemon, your digimon."

Tsukiko just stared at the fox-like creature or digimon as it called it's self, as Chaos had told her it was…  
"I'm Tsukiko," she said, just to be polite, "what are you?" she asked pointedly, the possibility that any moment the teacher would wake her up and this would all be confirmed as part of her imagination lingered in the back of her mind.  
"A digimon, or digital monster," Lunarvixeemon informed her.  
"Ok…" Tsukiko replied, not sure what else to say or do, well she was hungry; she hadn't eaten since lunch at school.  
"Here's what we're going to do… you're just going to have to stay here for a moment while I go get something to eat… do you eat?" she asked, getting up off her bed.  
"Digital food," her digimon replied.  
"Ah… I'll see what I can find…" Tsukiko said, as she walked towards the door, "now stay here and if you here anyone that's not me, hide!" she added, before disappearing out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

…America: Tuesday morning…

Two girls said good-bye to each other in the hall and unless told one would never have noticed that they were sisters. The youngest at 10 years old headed towards the schools computer lab where her first class would take place, she had short brown hair that never sat straight but she didn't care. The other girl, three years older then her sister, headed straight into one of the classrooms where her friends were already waiting.

……………

Tsukiko walked down the emptying halls, she was later then usual with having to find somewhere to keep Lunarvixeemon. Last night was interesting, she had introduced Lunarvixeemon to ice-cream… that was entertaining in its self, and then there was dinner, hiding her from the butler who served her dinner under the table and feeding her what she could while he wasn't looking…

She reached her class room door and peered through one of the clear panels, she had spent most of the night thinking about if she should return to Chaos and the Digitalworld or not. She as she peered through the window in the door and looked at the class instantly spotting the blonde girl, Miki, from the other day, once more laughing with her group of friends… if she did leave she wouldn't have to put up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

...America...

Miki sat in class, her blonde hair with dyed pink tips was worn in a ponytail today; though she would probably change it before the day was out. She was waiting, listening to the sound of their teacher calling out names to see who was and who wasn't here.  
"Tsukiko? Tsukiko Yamiga?"  
Miki looked up bored and slightly irritated.  
"I think we've like established that she's not here, but like, who cares anyway," she muttered making her friends laugh.

…That Evening at the Kamiya residence…Japan…

Keiko, a thirteen year old girl with short reddish-brown hair lounged across a couch in her living room, flipping through the TV stations; her dressed in denim jeans and a white t-shirt. Her parents had gone out to dinner with some old friends and she was stuck baby sitting some of their children. She was bored but it wasn't that bad, at least she didn't have all the kids, she only had to look after six and her friend Akio was supposed to be helping her. Well actually Akio, Yuki and her were supposed to be working together on a class project however, she looked towards the corridor that led towards their study; Akio had disappeared in there to use the net so he could check out some new action movie that was to come out.

Keiko quickly turned her head towards another room that adjoined to this one as the sound of breaking china reached her ears.  
"Don't tell me…" she mumbled, getting up off the couch and walking into the adjoining dinning room.  
"Katsu Motomiya and Kuro Ichijouji! What did I tell you about playing soccer in the house?" she called out.  
"It was an accident, honestly," Katsu, a boy two years younger than her with short dark-brown spiky hair, protested just as Kuro a younger blackish purple-haired kid skidded to a halt behind him. Keiko just looked at them sternly before picking up the soccer ball and heading back to the TV room, she'd sweep up the pottery shards and dispose of them later, hopefully her mother wouldn't notice its absence.

She couldn't really blame them for being so active, they were young and hadn't seen each other for a year, Katsu and his dad had gone oversees for a year to visit Katsu's mum who was stuck there until her transfer to Japan was approved. Also, it was too dark for them to play outside and they had already had dinner, courtesy to Katsu's dad who owned a noodle restaurant. However, now there was nothing for them to do.

She was the oldest one here, besides Akio Kido and Yuki Ichijouji but when it came to baby sitting neither Akio nor Yuki - who had enough trouble with her younger siblings - counted for much. The night wasn't a total disaster, Katsu and Kuro had only broken two of her mother's vases; two each that is. Keiko sighed, wondering why they couldn't wait until school to romp about, after all Katsu would be in Kuro's class now, he was kept back a year to make up for the year he missed while visiting his mum who was overseas on business.  
"Wow, look at the lovely lights."

Keiko looked back over the couch and into the dinning room where Hanako Ichijouji and Hitomi Hida now stood and were soon joined by Hanako's older sister Yuki. Her eyes travelled to the roof as the others had done and sure enough there were some beautiful coloured lights spinning around on the roof; lovely lights that weren't supposed to be in her dinning room!  
"Ok! What are these?" She asked the others, as she got off the couch once more and headed back into the dinning room. However, as soon as she reached the doorway the lights split up and went hurtling in different directions.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Keiko snapped, grabbing an orange ball of light as it headed towards one of her mothers vases, "enough of these have been broken to have me paying my mum a good deal of my babysitting money," she muttered. She looked at the device, it looked like a digital watch, an orange digital watch which had red buttons and a red display screen that didn't seem to be working.  
"Keiko, do you have a digiwatch as well?"

Keiko looked up to see Akio coming down the hall towards her with her younger brother Osamu, also known to his friends as Sam or Samo.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked them.  
"A digiwatch! Like a digivice but only it looks more like a digital watch" Hanako and Hitomi called out in unison as each of them held up simular watch like devices, though Hanako's was green with purple buttons and display screen while Hitomi's was a pale yellow with white buttons and display screen.  
"You've got to be joking," Keiko replied.

Keiko remembered the Anime _Digimon _and _Digimon 02 _her parents friends, Yolie and Izzy, had created in their university years; it had been a big success with the younger generation once they had managed to market throughout the country but she had never considered it to be any more than just a story.

She looked over at Yuki, she too had one, magenta with purple buttons and display screen, and she looked just as uncertain as she felt.  
"I've got one as well!" Kuro called out, holding up white digiwatch with purple buttons and display screen.  
"Great! We're going to be able to go on adventures like our parents did!" Katsu chimed in, as he came running out of another room holding a blue digiwatch with orange buttons and display screen.  
"Kool! When do we leave then?" Kuro asked.  
"You're not leaving anywhere, not while I'm babysitting you; our parents will be home in a few minutes… how do you know if these are even real? They look like nothing our parents described to us." Keiko told them, pushing the unusual light show to the back of her memory.  
"All the more reason to try them!" Hitomi chimed in, but the sound of their parents at the door ended any more protests.

"How about tomorrow after school? I mean Keiko, you, Kuro and Katsu have soccer the rest of us could just hang back for a few minutes just to see if these are what we think they are," Akio suggested, not quite sure himself.  
"Ok," Keiko gave in, "but don't tell your parents until we're certain, we don't want to worry them or get some of their hopes up if they aren't even real," she added thinking about her mum and dad.


	4. Chapter 4

…Digitalworld…

Tsukiko and Lunarvixeemon followed Chaos as he led them through the forest, the thundering sound of the waterfall reached her ears and soon he had taken her hand with his paw and was leading her towards the cascading wall of water. She had decided to stay, there was nothing holding her back, plus time hadn't past on her fist visit and her mom was gone for a couple of days on a business trip, she wouldn't notice, she had never called before; why start now.

They followed Lunarvixeemon through the water and emerged amazingly dry on the other side to see a large expansive cave leading further into the cliff. She gasped; one would never have guessed that this lay behind the wall of water. She looked around; there was a crystal throne at one end and a large bed at the other with large pillows on the floor…

_This for now will be your home… you can decorate it however you wish… but unless you want to stay in this cave I would be happy to have you a palace built out in the daylight of the surface. All I ask in return is that you stay with me, sit by my side on the throne and we can rule together…_

…Japan, Ishida Residence…

Takara and Kawada looked at the weird devices in their hands and each instantly came up with the same conclusion; digivices!  
"Kasumi! Kasumi! Look at these!" Kawada called out, racing through the door to his cousin's room, ice blue eyes looked up at him before Kasumi grabbed a remote and pointed it at her stereo system instantly silencing the music that had been blasting only moments before.

Kasumi held up a simular device to his and his twin sister. Though while his was yellow with orange buttons and his sister's was white with silver buttons, Kasumi's was ice blue with white buttons.  
"Are these things for real?"  
Kawada and Takara spun around to see their other cousin, which was also Kasumi's younger half brother, standing in the doorway a dark blue digivice with black buttons held in one hand.

…America: Izumi Residence…

Elizabeth Izumi, a girl of ten years, with short brown hair that would not sit straight, despite her mothers attempts, now sat at her desk in her bedroom strumming her fingers on the top of the desk as she waited patiently as she could for her computer to finally upload some data; her dad really needed to take her to get a new one or she should stop trying to do some may things at the one time.  
"Elizabeth, dinners ready, can you get your sister?" came the sound of her dad's voice. She looked around to see him standing at the door.  
"Sure, just a minute," she replied, looking back at the computer as she heard him leave. However, she soon got up, deciding to leave it to after dinner. She left her room failing tonotice the strange vortex that appeared on the screenand the two balls of light that emerged from it.

……………

The sister in question was Miki, a girl of thirteen years who would usually spend most of her time in her pink bathroom tyring out new hairstyles; however this time this was not the case. She was now seated at her desk in her pink computer chair playing with a strand of her hair, which she had recently added pink tips to. Ice blue eyes stared at a currently blank piece of paper which her mom had given to her with a set of drawing pencils so she could create her own clothes deigns however she was suddenly stuck for ideas.

"Miki!"  
Mikilooked towards the door; it was her sister.  
"What!" she yelled back, usually her sister didn't come down this end of their house, they each had nearly everything they needed at their own ends besides a kitchen which was located more so towards that of their parents end.  
"Dad says that dinners ready," was the reply, before retreating footsteps could be heard in the hallway outside. Miki jumped up out of her chair, straightening her pink and white cheerleading outfit in her full sized mirror; she had just been promoted to head cheerleader and was yet to tell her mom of the great news.

Shel eft her room, closing the door behind her only to have a bright pink light run straight into her hands. She looked at what she had just caught, it looked like some strange pink digital watch with green buttons and display screen, looking down the hallway she spotted Elizabeth; she would know what it was. Running down the halls she managed to catch up with her sister, only to discover that she also had a device, though hers was dark purple with lighter purple buttons.  
"What do we do with them?" Miki asked.  
"Don't show them to mom and dad just yet, I've got a theory which I'll test out tomorrow," Elizabeth replied, placing her watch like device in one of her pockets.

…The next day at Japan, Odaiba Elementary…

Keiko quietly opened the door and quickly snuck into class; she was late again, but that was usual, especially with Maths first up this morning. She took her normal seat next to Akio and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"You've got to get into the habit of waking up earlier or you're going to miss so much work you'll _never_ be able to catch up without my help," he told her.  
"I know, I know. I really appreciate what you've done, I just need to borrow you notes just one more time," she replied, opening up her book. She didn't really care, her parents didn't mind so long as she passed, anyway she was going to be a professional soccer player, a trainer if that didn't work out and she was pretty certain that the rate of which water flows through a pipe wasn't going to help her one bit.

She had only been in class for fifteen minuets and already her attention was drifting further and further away from her maths and onto the digital watch look-a-like device strapped to her wrist. That's when she thought about something, Kasumi! She scanned the classroom, looking for someone with a serious attitude problem and blonde hair with black tips and she found Kasumi Ishida, sitting up the back corner of their class. On any normal occasion she wouldn't of cared less, Kasumi had never given her the time of day, though Kasumi never really gave anyone the time of day. However this wasn't any normal day after the events of last night. Kasumi was the daughter of Matt Ishida, her dad's best friend so she couldn't help but wonder if she to had received one of these weird digivices.


	5. Chapter 5

The teacher got up and left the classroom; perfect. Keiko got up and walked down towards Kasumi taking the seat next to her, Kasumi just stared blankly at Keiko as if questioning whether her presence was supposed to mean anything. Keiko, however, ignored this and got straight to the point,  
"Do you have a digivice?" she asked plainly, Kasumi just looked at her.  
"A what?" she asked sounding both bored and irritated.  
"Surely your dad had told you about his adventures in the digitalworld?" Keiko continued, though it sounded strange for her to be insisting on this after all until last night she had never thought those stories to be true.  
"No, now leave." Was the only reply she got before Kasumi pulled out a magazine on some underground band, which had been hidden under her maths books.

Keiko sighed in defeat, got up, and left just as the teacher came back into the room, there was no talking to people like Kasumi who never even tried to get along with people, maybe it came from having no mother around, 'no that doesn't seem right' she thought.

Keiko had never known who Kasumi's mother had been since Matt had been married twice now; it was hard to keep up. Kasumi's bother Kiyoshi's mother and Matt's current wife was Jun but Kasumi always insisted that she had a different mother, the one from Matt's first marriage, and always insisted her mother was far better then that 'cow'. Keiko reached her desk slightly disappointed when she noticed Kiyoshi for what seemed like the first time, 'of course why didn't I think of it sooner!' she thought, giving herself a mental head slap, after all Kiyoshi and Kasumi did share the same father, though she would probably have as much luck with him as with Kasumi.

……………

A few classes down the hall from Keiko's maths class was her brother, Sam Kamiya, a eleven year old boy with straight brown hair that came down to below his ears, who sat up the back of the class room with the Takaishi twins and to their left was Hanako, neither of them were really keen on the class that was playing out in front of them. Mainly because their teacher hadn't even shown up for the class so they were left to do as they wish as long as they stayed in the classroom and didn't attract other teachers, but even so the class seemed to drag… and drag… and…  
"How much longer?" Kawada asked, this entire sitting around waiting was getting really boring; he wanted to do something.  
"1 hour and 34 minutes, two minutes since the last time you asked," Takara muttered, having looked over at the clock pinned to one of the classroom walls for the fifth time this session.

…Digitalwold…

Tsukiko looked around the cave, watching as Lunarvixeemon lay down on the pillows one eye always following her wherever she went. She moved to sit on the throne, her legs with her black knee-high boots hanging over one of the arms.  
_Here you'll be welcome to live as long as you please but there's only one problem though..._Chaos began to tell her, moving to stand behind the throne and leaning over her.  
_…There will be people, kids who call themselves digitestined, coming to this world intent of stoping you from gaining this freedom… this privilege to enjoy a life here with me. These digidestined kids will try and tell you to listen to them, that they're your friends, but be careful, because really they just don't want to see you happy…_

Tsukiko sighed slightly in annoyance, but she should have known someone wouldn't be happy that she was happy; it was always the same at her new school in America.  
_Don't worry too much about them my love; I have much to teach you, many powers to give you to help you rid us of these problems. Once we have, you and I will rule this world…but first we must rid ourselves of those who want to deny us happiness and to do that there are many things you must learn…  
_Tsukiko nodded, she had fled America in hope of finding happiness here, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

…America: Izumi Residence…

"Honestly, how long does it take to have a shower?" Elizabeth muttered, from where she sat on Miki's queen sized, canopied bed, complete with pink silk curtains and a tone of pillows; all of which were made from fabric of various pink based colours. She sighed and looked around her sisters' room in its pinkness, pink bed, pink pillows, pink laptop, pink curtains, pink pink pink! She personally hated the colour especially in this quantity and that was one reason she wanted Miki to hurry up. However, the sound of the hair dryer starting up told her she would be waiting awhile.

……………

"Ready?" Miki asked, stepping out of the bathroom in her cheerleading out fit, she had a practise to lead in a minute and was hoping what ever it was her sister wanted it wouldn't take any longer.  
"So what is it that we are doing?" Miki asked, as she watched Elizabeth pull out that watch like thing they had each received last night.  
"We're testing my theory," Elizabeth explained, lifting up the watch like device.  
"Digiport open!" She called out.  
"Um, is something like supposed to happen around about now?" Miki asked, annoyed at the waste of her time, but suddenly she found her self being suddenly drawn into the computer.

… Japan, Odaiba Elementary…

"How much longer?"10 year-old Kuro asked, he hadn't been able to think of anything but the digiwatch.  
"25 minutes," Hitomi told him with a soft sigh, this class was really boring, who wanted to learn science anyway, she wanted to go to the digitalworld.  
"Aw 25 minutes but it was 30 minutes last time, surely there's something wrong with the clocks here," Kastu complained.

…Digitalworld…

"Tsukiko, listen, something is not right here…" Lunarvixeemon tried to explain, but her partner just sighed and sat down on the grass in a clearing.  
"Why?" she retorted agitatedly.  
"Tsukiko… you haven't been here this long… and the digidestined, they're not evil, they're a group of kids who've helped save this world from all kinds of evils…" Lunarvixeemon tried to inform her partner, but she just huffed, lay down and rolled over to face away from her.  
"I'm happy here! I was happy in Japan also! But whenever I'm happy something has to happen to change everything."

Lunarvixeemon shook her head slightly and moved to rest her head on Tsukiko's shoulder.  
"Tsukiko, your not listening to me. I have a feeling Chaos will bring you more hurt than happiness and what about your mother and father and your friends, wont you miss them?" The black fox digimon persisted.  
"I have no friends back there and my mom… she always working or travelling and my dad was never there to begin with… she won't notice I'm gone like he doesn't notice I'm alive," Tsukiko argued persistently.

"But what…"  
"Lunarvixeemon, you and Chaos are the only friends I've had since I've moved to America and if I return to my world I wont be able to see Chaos again, or you either," Tsukiko replied.

"Tsukiko…"

"Things happen for a reason, it's destiny that made me decide to walk home that afternoon, that led me to this world. Destiny chose me to be your partner and rule this world with Chaos. I believe in following my destiny even if I don't like it because as much as I hate it, if I hadn't moved to America then I wouldn't have ended up here with him and you," Tsukiko retorted and the convocation was ended.


	6. Chapter 6

… That Afternoon at Odiaba Elementary…

Sam and Yuki ran as fast as they could through the crowded halls trying to keep up with Hanako and the Takaishi twins without running into too many innocent people.  
"Samo, Yuki, wait up!"  
The two kids skidded to a halt and looked behind them to see, Hitomi and Katsu plus Yuki and Hanako's younger brother, Kuro, running towards them.  
"Ok, lets go!" Katsu called out cheekily, as he kept running straight passed them.

It didn't take Yuki and Hanako long to arrive at the computer lab though it was empty besides Katsu, Kuro, Sam and the Takaishi twins: Takara and Kawada.  
"What took you guys so long?" Katsu asked, as he took a seat in one of the chairs to wait for the others. Yuki collapsed into another one, Takara did the same, adjusting one of the sleeves of her dark pink wrap-around jumper; running was far harder than swimming she recond but then noticed how small their current group was.  
"Where are the others?"She asked, looking around the room.  
"Maybe they got caught up in the crowds," Hitomi suggested, as she lent on one of the desks fidgeting with her denim skirt.  
"I'd wish they'd hurry up," Katsu complained, just as the computer room door opened.

"Sorry we're late," Akio said as he and Keiko walked in, watching as the others stood up.  
"Well lets go then!" Katsu and Kuro said in unison.  
"Leaving without us are you?"  
The kids turned around to see a black haired boy and a blonde haired girl with black tips walk in through the computer lab door.  
"Kiyoshi, Kasumi? Didn't think you'd be here," Kawada commented, Kasumi shrugged but said nothing.  
"Well, aren't we going to try and get to the digitalworld?" Kuro asked breaking the silence.  
"Oh yeh! DIGIPORT OPEN," Katsu called out and it wasn't long until each member of the group was suddenly pulled into the computer and the computer lab was left as though none had ever been there.

…Digitalworld…

"Agh, GET OFF ME!" Yuki shouted, and the others quickly scrambled off of her. Se stood up, brushing off her purple skirt in the process.  
"It worked!" Katsu and Kawada cheered happily. The group looked around; they were in the middle of some sort of grey-green grassland and trees stretched off to their left and a stream to their right.  
"Aren't we supposed to have digimon?" Hitomi asked.  
"You do! We're right here!"

Hitomi and the others looked down and sure enough, they had digimon!  
"Well I guess the stories mum and dad told were true after all," Keiko said, kneeling down and looking at her digimon partner; Argumon. She looked around, Sam had Biyomon as their mum had, Kawada had Patamon already seated neatly on his head, and Takara had a Gatomon like her aunt Kari had. To her other side, Yuki and Kuro both had Wormons while Hanako had a Hawkmon. Akio had Gomamon, Hitomi had an Armodillamon, Katsu had Veemon and Kiyoshi, Gabumon; that's when she noticed Kasumi was missing.

"Kiyoshi, where is Kasumi?" Keiko asked, looking around the grasslands; there was no sign of her or anyone else. Kiyoshididnt reply but shruggedand looked out towards the neighbouring forest, what Kasumi did was Kasumi's business.  
"Well looks like that's given us a direction to head in at least," Keiko muttered to herself noticing the direction in which Kiyoshi was glancing and putting two and two together. As she lookedaround at the others as they got acquainted with their digimon; it seemed to her like they all ended up with the digimon their parents had.

…Elsewhere in the Digital world…

Chaos sat on the crystal throne watching the images that were displayed on the cave side of the falling wall of water. The images were of the digidestined and their digimon and with one wave of his paw the images disappeared. He looked around, Tsukiko wasn't back yet, standing up he headed to the entrance of the cave, he should find her lest her digimon convinced her to leave him or even worse if she met up with the digidestined before he had full control over them both.

…Digital grassland…

"Kiyoshi!" a voice called out and Kiyoshi, Keiko and the others turned around to see a Palmon running out of the trees.  
"Kasumi sent me to tell you that she's gone back to her world, something about a guitar lesson; what ever that is," the Palmon told them cheerfully. Kiyoshi just nodded, while Keiko just stared. How did Kasumi end up with a Palmon for a digimon? She was sure she would have had a Gabumon.  
"I guess we should be getting back, mum will be coming to pick us up soon," Hanako said, looking at her watch.  
"Your right, soccer practise starts in ten minutes and we still have to changed," Katsu said, as he looked over Hanako's shoulder.  
"Ok, we'll leave, but you guys should stay, at least until we have time to tell our parents and figure out how to get you to our places," Keiko said, "We will be back, you can count on that," she told them giving them all the thumbs up symbol beforeshe pulled out her digiwatch.

…America…

Miki landed on her pink-carpeted floor with a soft thud after returning from the digital world. She quickly jumped to her feet and moved out of the way as her sister Elizabeth and their digimon appeared.  
"Shit!" Miki screamed, looking at her pink alarm clock before running into her walk in wardrobe and chucking a few items of clothes into a small pink backpack. Elizabeth just got up and straightened her school uniform before walking out of Miki's room and running down the halls heading for her own with Tentomon flying above her head; why on earth had their parents wanted such a big house.

…

Miki grabbed her bag off the floor, instructing Palmon to hide here in her room she hurried out of her room before slamming the door behind her. She was going to be late! Elizabeth's experiment proved the digivices to be real but at the expense that now she might be late for her first cheerleading meet as head cheerleader of the juniour devision. She raced down the halls heading for the grand staircase that would lead down to the front door, she saw it approaching and kept running. She jumped up onto the rail and slid down to the front door with style and grace; she loved this house.

"Hey Mom!" she called out cheerfully, walking out the large oak front doors which closed with a thud behind her; her mom, Mimi, had just pulled up in the circular driveway in a pink convertible; her mom had good taste.  
"Hi there sweetie, sorry I'm late the photo shoot went over time again," Miki's mom said in a sincerely apologetic tone.  
"Mom look at what I've got," Miki commented, after having hopped into the front seat of the convertible. Mimi watched as her daughter opened her bag before pulling out a bright pink digivice resembling a digital watch!  
"Where did you get that from?" Mimi asked, sounding somewhat amazed, as she took off down the driveway.  
"Elizabeth said they might have come out of her computer; she didn't seem to know though," Miki replied.  
"Does Elizabeth have one as well?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeh hers are different in colour though. She was the one who figured out how to work them," Miki said cheerfully as they pulled up in front of a sporting arena.  
"Well show them who's got the best moves," Mimi called out, "I think It'll be your father who will be picking you up tonight," she added reversing the car and then heading back out to the highway. She picked up her mobile and dialled a number.

"Izzy guess what…"


	7. Chapter 7

…Digitalworld…

Tsukiko lay on her new bed in the cave with Lunarvixeemon as she watched Chaos lounge over the throne. Together he and Lunarvixeemon had explained to her the properties of this world, about data and a digimon's evolutions… _what were they again? _She thought…_oh yeh, rookie, champion, ultimate, mega and armour…_ They were the ones Chaos had told her that the digidestined would know of however he had also told her that things change and the digimon grow stronger and new evolutions come about. She looked at the deep blue sapphire on her necklace, it gleamed brightly and a symbol of a star was visible; it hadn't been there before. Chaos had told her this would unlock powers within not only Lunarvixeemon, but also herself; it would reveal to her the new stage of evolution…_biomerge._

…Odiaba, Japan…

Keiko sighed as she paced backwards and forwards, her dad was late. She sat down, now changed back into her normal clothes, pretty dull, just jeans and a white T-shirt with a red heart and roses she and her mother had hand painted on to it. Katsu and her brother sat on one side of her while Kuro amused himself by rolling around on the grass at their feet. He looked like a miniature clone of his father but she couldn't imagine Ken ever rolling around in the grass when he was younger.  
"Hey kids! Sorry I'm late."  
Keiko looked up; finally. She nudged her brother and the four of them ran over and hopped into her dad's car; now all they had to do was drop off Kuro and Katsu and they would be home.

…Meanwhile…

"Dad, we're home!" Kawada called out, as he ran into their home followed at a slower pace by his sister and mother.  
"I can hear you," TK laughed, as he walked out of one of the rooms to meet his energetic son.  
"How was school?" he asked his wife and kids.  
"Great!" Kawada and Takara chorused sarcastically, sitting down on a couch in the lounge room as their mum, Kari, went into the kitchen.  
"You won't believe what our kids have," Kari told her husband.  
"Why, what do they have?" TK asked, heading from the kitchen to the lounge room.  
"Digivices!" Kari told him.

TK sat down beside Takara on the couch looking at Kawada who was lying on the floor flicking through the TV stations.  
"Your mum tells me you've got digivices," He stated, he was surprised yet somewhere inside of him he had half expected that their children might become destined to save the digitalworld if it was ever in danger again. At least they were a bit older then he had been hen he first went to the digitalworld.  
"Yeh we do except we've named them digiwatches," Kawada said, spinning around to face his father holding up his arm to show him his yellow watch-like digivice that was strapped to his wrist.  
"I've got one as well," Takara said, discarding one of her schoolbooks and holding up a white digiwatch that was also strapped to her wrist; a pity it couldn't tell time.  
"Don't forget digimon!" Kawada insisted.  
"Digimon? Where are they?" Kawada's dad questioned looking around the lounge room.  
"We left them in the digitalworld because Keiko, Katsu, and Kuro had soccer training and we didn't know how to get them home with out being seen," Kawada told both his parents, his mum had just come out of the kitchen; she was about as shocked as TK.

"Do Keiko, Katsu and Kuro also have digimon?" Kari asked glancing at TK out the side of her eye.  
"Yep, so do Akio, Hitomi, Sam, Yuki and Hanako. Even Kasumi and Kiyoshi have digimon, digiwatches and everything," Kawada said energetically.  
"Oh and mum guess what, I have Gatomon!" Takara cheered.  
"Yeh and I have Patamon!" Kawada added, as they both smiled at their parents.

…Elsewhere….

"Mum!" Kuro called out, running down a hall and out into the TV room followed by his two older sisters.  
"What is it Kuro?" Yolie asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
"Look what I have!" the young boy said cheerfully, as he revealed what Yolie recognised as a white and maroon watch-like digivice.  
"We have them as well," chimed in her girls. Yuki pulled out a magenta one with purple buttons from within her pocket, while Hanako just lifted up her arm to show her mum her green and purple-buttoned watch-like digivice that was strapped to her wrist.  
"You have digivices?" Yolie asked in shock, sitting down on one of the couches.  
"Yep but we've named them digiwatches and we've also got digimon!" Kuro called out from where he now sat at his mothers' feet.  
"Digimon? When did all this happen?" Yolie asked, looking up at her girls.  
"This afternoon, we went to the digitalworld and got our digimon," Hanako explained, flopping down on one of the other couches.  
"Really, wow, what digimon did you guys get? Why aren't they here with you?" Yolie asked excitedly.  
"Wormon," Kuro called out.  
"Hawkmon," Hanako added with a smile.  
"I got a Wormon, our digimon aren't here because… well I guess it's because we didn't know how to get the home with out being spotted and anyway Kuro had soccer ad Hanako and I had to drop by the library." Yuki added.

Hanako looked around the house, "Where's dad?" She asked, knowing he would be interested in the recent events for more than one reason.  
"Your fathers working late, he called a few minutes before you two got home," Yolie said looking at her kids in amazement.

…Digitalworld…

"Vixen Charm!"  
Tsukiko lounged on the throne dressed in a new, Egyptian styled, long dark purple and blue skirt and small dark purple top lined with gold and both were studded with an array of diamonds and other gems. Chaos had also presented her with a range of gold bracelets, anklets and arms bands. Where he had got them from she couldn't bring her self to really care; they were so beautiful.  
"Mystic BLASTER!"  
Tsukiko watched, slightly amazed as Mysticvixeemon – Lunarvixeemon's Champion form – shot what looked like blue lightning from her mouth at a Bigmamemon, turning it quickly into data.

Mysticvixeemon, was a large cobalt blue fox, now taller then Tsukiko and Chaos, her two tails from her rookie for had split and became four. She still retained the four paws-rings though now she had a collar in simular design. Her chest, belly and tail tip fur was still ice blue though now her tail tips have the same flaming effect as that of her paw-rings. However, what interested Tsukiko the most was the pair of large cobalt and ice blue wings; this meant that she and Misticveexmon could fly over the digital world.

Tsukiko watched as Mysticveexmon slowly de-digivolved back to Lunarvixeemon, Chaos had controlled the Bigmamemon to attack Lunarvixeemon in order to show her the champion evolution of her digimon. She liked it, and yearned to leave the cave and fly but Chaos said she shouldn't; not just yet, inturn he promised to take her up into the night sky to see the stars and the site for her palace. He had, that morning, woken her and asked her to design the palace in which she wanted to rule along side him, so she did, and he seemed pleased with her choice; a pyramidal palace made of crystal like blocks.

…Japan, Kamiya residence…

"Mum, dad, guess what?" Sam began, walking into the dinning room with his sister Keiko, they had decided to wait till they were home with both their parents before they revealed the discovery.  
"What is it Sam?" Tai asked, lying down across one of the couches and flicking the TV on to the sports station.  
"We've got digivices," Keiko butted in, walking through the dinning room and sitting down in one of the chairs.  
"A digivice?" Both his mum and dad said at once, in the same amazed tone.  
"A real digivice?" Sora asked, stepping into the room from where she had been preparing dinner.

"Yeh," both Sam and Keiko said in unison as they both lifted up their arms to show their parents the watch-like digivices strapped to each of their wrists. Tai and Sora looked at each of them, Keiko had an orange one with red buttons and display screen while Sam had a red one with orange buttons and display screen.  
"When did you get these?" Sora asked, sitting down on the couch arm beside Tai.  
"What digimon did you two get?" Tai asked.  
"Well I got Argumon, and Sam got biyomon, we got these last night, though we only found out that they worked this afternoon when we went to the digitalworld," Keiko answered,  
"You went to the digitalworld," Both their parents chorused, however, Tai was excited while Sora was shocked.  
"Yeh we did, so did the Ishida's, Kawada's and the Ichijouji's, well practically all our childhood friends," Keiko informed her parents.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" Keiko asked, as she helped her mum set the table for dinner.  
"Sure Keiko, what is it?" her mum replied.  
"Well when we went to the digital world we went in a group and as it turned out everyone had one of the digimon which their parents had had, well except Kasumi Ishida. I was just wondering who had palmon when you went to the digital world?" Keiko asked. There was no reply, her mum had even stopped setting the table and was staring blankly at the table.  
"Mum?" Keiko questioned walking over to her.  
"Huh… oh…sorry Keiko," She said with a small smile.  
"So…" Keiko was about to ask when her mum suddenly walked out of the room.  
"Sorry, you can ask me later, I just realised I have an important phone call to make," she called back, disappearing upstairs. However Keiko was sure she muttered something like _Mimi _under her breath. Her mom was hiding something from her she knew it and if her mum was hiding something there would be no point in asking her dad, he would just ask if she had asked mum.


	8. Chapter 8

…**Digitalworld…**

Tsukiko woke up from where she had fallen asleep on her bed with Lunarvixeemon, her digimon was still asleep but Chaos was nowhere to be seen. She sat up, still dressed in her Egyptian styled outfit, and looked around.  
"Wow…" was all she could say as she looked around the giant cave; it looked a lot less like a cave. At some point Chaos had added lounges, rugs, potted plants and artistic drapery.  
"Have you ever wondered where he's getting all of this?" Lunarvixeemon asked, as she stood beside her partner. However, her partner wasn't even listening.  
"Do you have enough energy to digivolve?" Tsukiko asked, Lunarvixeemon nodded, "let's go flying," she stated, as they walked outside and into the sunlight. Her digimon nodded.

"LUNARVIXEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MYSTICVIXEEMON!"

Tsukiko took to the sky on the back of Mysticvixeemon keeping a look out for any sign of the fox-boy Chaos.  
"Tsukiko…"  
"Huh?" Tsukiko questioned, "oh," she added, after seeing Mysticvixeemon nod her head towards a rock plateau. Located on the top was what looked like a temple ruins but also Chaos sitting on ground, legs hanging over the edge; his black and ice blue tipped tail swishing backwards and forwards behind him.  
"Chaos, what are you doing?" Tsukiko asked, as Mysticvixeemon landed beside him and she dismounted her digimon.  
_Waiting for you to wake up  
_Was his reply and Tsukiko sat next to him looking out over the forest, the river and towards the grasslands where he said her palace would be constructed. She could slightly make out movement along the river bank, probably some digimon levelling the land.  
_  
Do you remember what I told you this was?  
_Tsukiko looked at the necklace Chaos' paw was resting on.  
"You told me it is my crest," she replied.  
_Very good. Do you know why it's bright now? Why that symbol of the star lies within it?  
_Tsukiko shook her head; he had never spoken of any of this.  
_That's understandable. The reason your necklace was duller when you first had it was because at that time you hadn't received your crest. However you did during you convocation with your partner when you proved your belief in destiny and knowledge of how it works. The symbol of the star is the symbol of Destiny.  
_Tsukiko looked at Chaos questioningly for a minute wondering how he knew of her convocation with Lunarvixeemon but he smiled and laughed and something else came to mind.  
"Does this mean Lunarvixeemon can digivolve to ultimate and mega?" She asked, one hand scratching her partner behind the ears. Chaos nodded  
_But come, we should leave this place for now, there are many things that still need to be done.  
_Tsukiko watched as he leapt into the sky hovering some thirty feet above her, she turned and saw Mysticvixeemon waiting for her so she mounted and they took to the sky once more, speeding after Chaos towards the waterfall.

…**Next Morning, Odiaba, Japan…**

"Alright! Its Saturday!" Kuro yelled, jumping out of bed and running out of the room.  
"Oh, just great, its raining," he said dully, and slowly made his way back to his bedroom which he shared with his sister Hanako.  
"It's what?" she asked, yawning and propping herself up in her bed with one arm.  
"Oh never mind," she said, looking out the bedroom window. It was dark outside but the clock clearly said it was 7:30am. Rain hammered against the window and she slumped back down on her bed continuing to watch the rain. Her dad had come home late last night, his reaction to the news that they all - even Kiyoshi, Katsu, Akio and Hitomi - had digimon was exactly what she had suspected; a mixture of joy and anxiety or should she say guilt.

Not liking where her thoughts were leading her she sat up in bed and rubbed the rest of the sleep from her eyes.  
"Dibs on the first shower!" she suddenly called out, jumping out of bed and rushing around the room, Kuro just watched as she disappeared into the bathroom from where he sat on the end of his bed slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go to soccer. Hanako, meanwhile, wanted to get at least some hot water today, usually Yuki would get in after her mum and dad and there would be nothing but freezing cold water for her.

Yuki, the oldest of the three Ichijouji children, was still in bed and was planing to stay there; at least a little longer. She liked rainy days because that would usually mean she'd get to sleep in, but this wouldn't be so.  
"Yuki can you get the phone."  
"Sure dad," Yuki said, with false cheerfulness as she got out of her warm bed and walked down the cold hall picking up the phone just in time.  
"…Hello?" she answered, just managing not to yawn.

As it turned out it was Takara who was ringing, inviting her, her brother and sister over to the Takaishi home for the day considering the bad weather. Yuki was thrilled by the idea now that she was up and out of bed there would be no chance of being able to fall back to sleep.  
"Mum, Dad, its raining really hard outside, so can we go over to TK and Kari's?" Yuki called out down the hall.  
"….Ok…" was the still tired reply of her parents, Yuki smiled, guessing that they already knew that it was raining otherwise they'd be up and getting ready to take Kuro to soccer training.

Yuki picked up the phone once more and told Takara they were allowed to come and would be there as soon as her parents were out of bed; Takara just laughed at this. Yuki hanged up the phone and walked down to her room.  
"Kuro?" she called questioningly, as she peered into he younger brother and sister's shared bedroom.  
"Yes," came a reply from Kuro, the running water told her that Hanako was already in the shower.  
"We're going to visit the Takaishi twins today," Yuki said, continuing towards her room.  
"Oh and I got the next shower!" she called out, the young boy jusut shrugged.

…**Meanwhile at the Kamiya's…**

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEE…

Keiko reached out and hit her alarm.  
"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled, untangling her self from the pile of sheets and blankets she was sleeping in.  
"Actually, you didn't have to wake up so early," Sam said, from where he stood at the door of his older sisters room.  
"Soccer's cancelled due to the rain, I've already called Katsu and I'm sure the Ichijouji's already know its raining," he told her, as he walked out of her room, down the hall, and into the kitchen in hope of getting something decent to eat; his dad had already gone to work.

"Stupid alarm, stupid weather man said it was going to be hot and sunny today," Keiko mumbled, as she got out of bed and walked around her room looking for her clothes, before heading into the bathroom, which was located across the hallway.  
"Keiko?"  
"What?" Keiko called out, she had only just gotten into the shower and already her mum was calling for her.  
"I'm leaving for work, I'll see you around 4 this afternoon, ok?"  
"Ok," Keiko replied before continuing to enjoy her shower.


	9. Chapter 9

…**Digitalworld…**

"Are you sure it was this way?" Miki called out to her sister, who was leading the way up a steep slope with Tentamon hovering around her head while she and Palmon tried to keep up.  
"Look at your digiwatch and you'll see," Elizabeth called back, Miki looked at the bright pink digiwatch device, as she had come to call it, and pressed one of the small side green buttons. A small 3D holographic map was projected a few inches above the display screen of her digiwatch showing their position in relation to their surroundings. Sure enough Elizabeth was right; there were two signals of some kind coming from in front of them.

"Wow."  
Miki looked up, they had arrived at some sort of plateau or cliff that looked out of the digitalworld forest; you could probably see what ever you wanted from here. However, it wasn't just the view that caught her direct attention but the ancient building ruins they were standing amongst. Tall pillars of evenly shaped rocks, some still standing others lay atop of other structures including what looked like an old temple building.  
"Where are you going?" Miki asked, watching as Elizabeth moved towards the entrance of the temple ruin.  
"To take a look around," Elizabeth called out; Miki looked at Palmon before deciding to follow.

On a stone slab centred in the middle of the table two egg-like objects were located. One was gold with two weird earlike wings sticking out of the top of it, the other silvery white with feet at the base.  
"Are they what I think they are?" Miki asked, looking over Elizabeth's shoulder.  
"If your thinking that they're the digieggs of Hope and Light, then yes they are," Elizabeth replied approaching the two eggs, and tyring to lift one, but it didn't budge; she tried to lift the other but it was as stubborn as the first.  
"It was worth the try," Elizabeth said.

"Why don't you try?" Palmon asked, looking up at Miki. Miki smiled, nodded and approached the eggs however she had no more luck then that of her sister.  
"I guess we're not the carriers of Hope and Light," Miki commented as they walked out of the temple so she could admire the view.  
"I had already come to that conclusion," Elizabeth said, looking down at the forest watching a river make its way through the trees in a snake-like fashion.  
"You had?" Miki asked, trying not to sound amazed.  
"Yes, and I actually think that the digieggs that would be ours are that of Sincerity and Knowledge," Elizabeth stated in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"Oh… well what do we do now then? I mean I just hiked up here for nothing," Miki said getting frustrated. Elizabeth didn't answer but stood up and walked closer to the edge of the plateau holding her digiwatch out in front of her.  
"I think we should go down to the forest now, it won't be as hot down amongst the trees," Elizabeth said, as she and Tentamon headed back down the slope.  
"Fine then!" Miki huffed, as she and Palmon hurried to keep up.

…**In The Cave Behind The Waterfall…**

Chaos sat on the throne, one arm wrapped around his Queens waist as she sat on his lap observing the images that surrounded the wall of water. Two girls, the first had short brown hair and wore ¾ length denim pants and a purple singlet over a longer blue one; she also carried a blueish purple laptop bag. The other girl, a blonde with pink tips wore a short pink denim skirt, long sleeved white blouse, knee high white boots and a pink cowgirl hat. They were shown walking down from the plateau they had been at earlier and towards the river. His queens hatred for these two she identified to him as Elizabeth – the brunette – and Miki – the blonde – was what really interested him; he'd have no problem keeping her convinced they were out to hurt her.

…**Elsewhere in the digital world…**

"Yay! Sun!" Kawada called out, looking up at the sky as his sister and friends brushed the dirt off their clothes. They had decided once his parents had left for work they would go back to the digitalworld and see their digimon again so they could bring them home with them.  
"This is so much better then the weather back home," Yuki said, walking around in the sunlight and taking off her purple denim jacket, wrapping it around her waist to reveal the blue tank top she had on under neath. However the favourite part of her outfit was the blue boots.

"Hey it's Akio, Keiko, and Samo," Katsu called out, seeing three people emerge from the trees a short distance away recognising Akio's distinctive army styled clothes.  
"Good well everyone's here then," Takara said, looking around as she undid her pink wrap-around jumper, revealing a lighter pink tank top underneath it as she tied it around her waist.  
"What do we do now?" Hanako asked, fixing the flower printed bandana in her hair; the patterning was nice and also matched her spaghetti strapped dress she wore today she cringed mentally it had 'bribe' all over it.  
"Find our digimon and explore of course!" Katsu exclaimed jumping up in the air; his black sunglasses almost flying off of his head.  
"Well the finding of our digimon is already done!" Takara declared pointing to the twelve digimon running full bolt towards them.

"You're back!"  
"We knew you'd return sooner or later!"  
"We're glad its sooner!"Some of the digimon called out as they tried to tackle their partners to the ground.  
"We've got something to show you guys," Agumon said getting up off of Keiko so she could actually stand up.  
"Yep this way!" Veemon shouted running back the way they had come.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Katsu called out before chasing after his digimon partner.  
"Alright! Let's go see whatever it is we're going to see!" Kuro cheered picking wormmon up in one hand and grabbing onto Hitomi's hand with the other and dragging her and Upamon along with him.

"Gah! I guess I'd better keep an eye on him, knowing my luck he'll probably fall off a cliff and take poor Hitomi with him," Yuki muttered, as she picked up her wormon, she hated being the oldest and always having to look after her brother and sister, and they say the middle child is the worst off; then why does Hanako always get so many presents she wondered spitefully.  
"Yes let's go!" Byomon and some of the other digimon chorused as they led the way there partners running off with them.  
"What is it that we're going to see exactly?" Keiko asked Agumon as she and Akio trailed behind some of the more energetic kids.  
"It's a surprise!" Agumon told her, "And why does Gomamon get to be carried?" he added.  
"Because he can't run fast enough," Akio added with a smile.

"Wow, this is awesome!"  
"Katsu's found something interesting I take it," Yuki commented to Keiko.  
"Let's go see," Keiko shouted running faster.  
Yuki, Akio and Keiko, along with their digimon and with Kasumi and Palmon not far behind them, skidded to a halt as they exited the trees. Before them stood multiple stone pillars positioned in a circular arrangement, each standing atleast as tall as a single storied building.  
"Common!" Patamon called out flying off of Kawada's head and heading towards a large round slab of stone positioned in the centre of the circle, almost like table.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Just thought I'd say thankyou to JyouraKoumi for reviewing this whole time

--------------

The digidestined children followed their digimon suddenly seeing what they must have been brought here to see. On the circular stone slab, arranged evenly spaced around its edge were what looked like small brightly coloured treasure chests.

Keiko's eyes travelled around the table, noting a gap as she counted the member of chests, others were doing the same.  
"There's 14 chests in total,' Akio commented, having been the first to finish counting.  
"Gatomon, what are they?" Takara questioned but Gatomon shrugged.  
"We're not certain but I think they hold your tags," Gatomon replied, "the chests are coloured and marked similarly to how crests are said to be," she added, pointing to a blue chest, the symbol representing the crest of friendship resting on the lid.  
"Ok so I guess we just have to find which ones are ours," Keiko suggested walking around the stone slab.  
"But there's some that are doubles!" Katsu called out in dismay looking at all the different, yet the same, chests.  
"They react to the digiwatches," Sam stated looking at the red chest with the crests of love on the lid, it was glowing red, the same colour of his digiwatch.  
"Awesome! Nice work SamSam!" Takara called out from the other side of the table as she pointed her arm that she had strapped her digwatch at the different chests.

Now knowing how to tell what chest belonged to who it didn't take long for the kids to find their respective chests.

Akio had a silver chest of Reliability  
Katsu had an orange and blue splashed chest of Courage  
Kuro had a dark pink chest of Love  
Hitomi had a pale yellow chest of Knowledge  
Hanako had a bright green chest of Sincerity  
Yuki had a pale pink chest of Kindness  
Kawada had a yellow chest of Hope  
Takara had a white chest of Light  
Osamu had his red chest of Love  
Keiko had an orange chest of Courage  
Kiyoshi had the blue chest of Friendship  
And Kasumi had a deep green chest of Sincerity

But now the faced the next problem, how to open the chests? Keiko, Katsu and Takara had already tried to open them with there hands and with there digimon help but it didn't seem to work.

Kuro was reciting 'open seseme' over and over again, Kasumi was standing back at one end of the slab watching everyone else's pitiful attempts and Kiyoshi was doing the same from the other end of the slab, both seemed slightly dazed.  
"How'd you do that!" Yuki called out as the lid to Akio's chest lid slowly rose, the silvery glow around it dimming slightly.  
"The middle button on the digiwatch," he commented.

"Figures, the digiwatches tell the digidestined which chest is theirs they might as well open them too!' Gomamon commented. Akio walked over and looked inside the chest before pulling out a chain, on which was attached a small oval shaped, dull silver gem. At the instance he had put it around his neck, after Gomamon told him that it was probably like some new tag and crest system, his chest slowly disappeared until there was just a blank space.  
"So that's what's inside," Katsu commented pressing the button to open up his chest as the others did the same too and as they did so all their chests began to slowly disappear.

Kasumi had a dull dark green gem  
Yuki had a pale magenta gem  
Takara had a cloudy white gem  
Kawada had a dull yellow gem  
Hanako had a pale green gem  
Keiko had a dull orange gem  
Osamu had a dull red gem  
Kiyoshi had a dull blue gem  
Hitomi had a cloudyyellow gem  
Katsu had a dull orange gem with asimular blue streak through it  
And Kuro had a dull purple-pink gem

"Why do they look so dull?" Hitomi asked, looking at the small gem that hung around her neck.  
"I don't know, maybe they brighten when you find your crest," piped in Upamon.  
"If this is what the tags look like… what do the crests look like?" Keiko asked, looking around the group, not remembering her parent's descriptions of tags being anything like this; it seems the digital world was forever changing.  
"There are two chests left…" Kawada commented, pointing to a green chest of sincerity and a purple chest of Knowledge.  
"Does that mean there's two more digidestined still not found yet?" Hanako asked curiously.  
"I guess so," Hawkmon replied.  
"I wonder what they're like," Yuki voiced her thoughts.

Keiko thought for a moment, remembering Mimi, one of her mums best friends who had moved away to America a long time ago, did she have two kids? She looked around at the group, Kasumi had an unusual expression on her face.  
"Well what now?" Sam asked looking from Biyomon to the others that made up their group.  
"I say exploring!" Katsu called out.  
"Ok, but we should all probably meet up back here in a few hours," Keiko said, adjusting her red and orange goggles.  
"Kool! Ok. Lets get going!" Katsu and Kuro yelled, out taking off into the trees Hitomi being dragged along behind Kuro yet agian.  
"Hey wait for us!" Kawada called out grabbing Sam and suddenly Kiyoshi by their arms and dragging them along as he ran after them and almost losing one of his slip-on runners in the process.  
"Kuro don't get into any trouble do you here me! And take good care of Hitomi!" Yuki shouted at the top of her lungs making many of those around her quickly block there ears as best they could.  
"Boys!" Takara and Yuki said in unison, rolling their eyes sky high. As it turned out, Takara and Yuki went one way with Hanako tagging along, while Keiko and Akio went back into the forest while Kasumi took off by herself.

…**Meanwhile in on of the Digitalworld Forests…**

"Where are we going?" Miki asked. She and Palmon were lagging behind again, for some reason Elizabeth seemed to be in an energetic hurry.  
"You'll see," Elizabeth said plainly, as they walked through the trees, Miki didn't say anything just rolled her eyes, though she could hear something that sounded like running water.  
"What's the time?" she asked, after she passed around ten more trees.  
"If you want to go home then do so, if not stop bothering me," Elizabeth sighed, getting annoyed at her sisters complaining and irrelevant questions.

"Here we are," Elizabeth muttered, looking at the 3D holographic screen as she left the trees before pressing one of the buttons on her digiwatch and watching the map vanish. Now they were standing on the edge of a grass covered cliff, in front of them was a raging river which cascaded over the cliff edge and down into the valley below.  
"Wow it's beautiful," Miki whispered, watching as the mist rose up into the air at the edge of the cliff.  
"That's not why we're here," Elizabeth said, looking out over the river.  
"Then… Oh I see," Miki said, as she followed Elizabeth's gaze out over the stepping-stones that were only just above water level to a flat top rock that stuck out of the centre of the raging river just before the fall.  
"That's a digiegg right?" Miki asked, approaching the rivers edge.  
"That's for you to find out," Elizabeth said, as she sat down on the grassy bank, before proceeding to pull out her new purple laptop from her bag.

"Hey when did you get a new laptop!" Miki shouted, eyeing the expensive looking laptop.  
"Dad got it for me, he said it would come in handy for analysing any data I come across in the Digitalworld, " Elizabeth said as though it was obvious, her father also mentioned he had uploaded some programs for the sole purpose of taking it with her to the digital world.  
"Why don't I get a new laptop?" Miki complained, Elizabeth said nothing, that question wasn't worth her time.  
"Fine then!" Miki said, handing Palmon her hat before storming off towards the river.  
"Be careful!" Palmon called out, from where she sat by Elizabeth and Tentamon.

Miki smiled slightly, her temper dropping. She walked until she was level with the first stepping-stone and then gracefully jumped the gap between the bank and the stone. Two more to go. She judged the distance and jumped, all her training and cheerleading was paying off as something other then to impress boys. _'This better be my digiegg Elizabeth or your going to pay,'_ Miki thought, as she made the last jump onto the flat rock slab. She stood up and steadied her self, her back to the water that fell over the cliff edge, as she looked down at the digiegg at her feet. It was the digiegg of knowledge. Miki sighed, if Elizabeth was right then she would have come all this way for nothing. _'O well couldn't hurt to try'_ she thought before bending over and pulling at the egg; amazingly, it came lose. She nearly fell backwards off the edge of the waterfall but it came lose.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, it worked it's mine!" She called out cheerfully, jumping up and down on the rock, Elizabeth looked up.  
"Miki be careful or you're going to slip!" she called back out, "now come back over to this side," Elizabeth added.  
"How does it work?" Miki called out over the noise of the falls.  
"According what mum and dad told us you've got to call out 'Digi Armour Energize'" Elizabeth called out.  
'Well here goes,' Miki thought as she looked over the digiegg.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" She called out as loud as she could in hope it would reach Palmon.


	11. Chapter 11

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Miki called out as loud as she could in hope it would reach Palmon.

"PALMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO… LATOLAMON _'KNOWLEDGE OF BEAUTY'_"

"It worked! It worked!" Miki said, jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Don't jump up and down to much," Latolamon called out as she flew over to Miki, "you might accidentally fall," the digimon added.  
Latolamon was a giant green gecko with unique purple markings and a long green tail plus long green toe; shealso had an immense pair of pink and purple marked butterfly-like wings sticking out of her back. Miki climbed up onto Latolamon's back before getting flown over the cascading waterfall and back to her sister and Tentamon.  
"That was so cool!" Miki cheered jumping up and down, "I had always wanted to know how it felt to fly!"  
"Hmm…" Elizabeth said, typing away in her laptop.

…**In The Cave Behind The Waterfall…**

"So that's the armour evolution then… I have to go out and find my digiegg then don't I?" Tsukiko asked watching the blond and pink haired girl with distaste.  
_No. In the beginning when you came you received yours, the Digiegg of Destiny… you can test it out exactly as they did if it's what you wish to do.  
_"Lunarvixeemon," She called out to her digimon as she stood up off of Chaos, walking to where her digimon partner lay. The black space fox stood up and nodded, she was curious as to what would happen; at least this time it wasn't to fight false enemies and kill innocents.  
"Digi Armour Energize!" Tsukiko called out in a regal tone.

"LUNARVIXEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…ANUBIXEEMON _'JUDGMENT OF DESTINY'"_

Tsukiko stood back and gazed upon her armour evolution digimon that stood before her; '_lovely another flying type'_ she thought Anubixeemon was a large black jackal with three black wolf-like tails; her head was that of Anubis the Egyptian god. She still had the paw-rings from her rookie form yet they no longer flamed like silver liquid fire and her wings were black on the inside with ice blue armour on the outer and an ice blue symbol in the centre of each.  
_Do you feel like flying, Tsukiko?  
_Tsukiko heard Anubixeemons voice float through her mind like Chaos's did.

… **Elsewhere in the Digitalworld…**

The blonde haired girl sighed as she reached up and grabbed the nearest rock that jutted out in reach of her hand. She glanced up into the blue sky from where she clung and then back to the ground; she was glad that she had no problem with heights. Her digiwatch had picked up a signal and from the stories her father and her real mom had told her it meant that there was a digiegg nearby; just so happened it was on a cliff overhang. She reached up once more and managed to pull her body up onto the ledge where she sat for a few moments looking out over the scenery.  
"Kasumi, are you OK?"  
Kasumi, looked down, brushing a few strands of her black tipped hair out of her face to see her digimon Palmon who was waiting where the cliff met the ground, she nodded  
"Yeh I'm fine, nice view it is," was all she said.

The 14-year-old girl sat there catching her breath, her mind trailing away from her initial task. The stories she had been told when she was younger had come true and all her fathers childhood friends kids had become digidestined so there was a chance that she would be able to see them again, even if it was a slim one it was better than nothing.  
"Is it up there?"  
She heard her Palmon call up to her bringing her back to her current situation. She looked down again, realising she could see nearly everything up here. The forest stretched out before her until it turned into grasslands that reached a river, which snaked itself through the trees until it came to what looked like a waterfall. On the other side of the river was more grassland and beyond that a large mountain loomed up off of the horizon. To her left, past the waterfall she could just make out more grassland and then what looked like a beach and the ocean. However that wasn't all she noticed further along on the top of this cliff edge she was situated on was as temple ruin.

Kasumi turned her head to the right, she was in no real hurry; weeks spent in this world would mean nothing to that of her own. To her right a fair distance were more forests and then grassland; beyond that desert which stretched to the horizon. She raised one hand above her head, blocking out the sun as she looked at where the grassland and desert met the river; some form of building seemed to be going on down there. She glanced behind her to where the cliff continued to rise from this overhang as she remembered why she had climbed up here in the first place, though she would be able to get a better view from up there as well.

She stood after reaching the next overhang before brushing the dust off her black denim jeans and blue sleeveless turtle neck shirt before looking around the small overhanging outcrop she was standing on and then she saw it. At the base where the cliff joined the small overhang she was standing on was a digiegg that she instantly recognised as that of friendship. She walked over to it and tried to lift it from where it was positioned but it wouldn't budge.  
"Just great," she mumbled, "climb all the way up here and it's not even mine," she added, as she folded her bare arms across her chest and looked down; along way down from here. She took one last look of the view her gaze catching sight of what looked like a girl ridding a black flying digimon, however it was gone in a matter of seconds making her wonder if she had even seen it at all. _'Might as well make a start'_ she thought as she began her downwards climb.

…**The Digital Skies…**

Tsukiko and Anubixeemon soared through the skies until she caught sight of the pyramid styled palace Chaos had told her he'd have built. It was located on the edge of the river admits the grasslands before they turned to desert; it looked as though they were only just starting.  
_I think I prefer the cave.  
_Tsukiko heared Anubixeemon's opinion breeze across her mind.  
"It'll look a lot better when it's finished; then we can decorate it properly, though I wish they would hurry up," Tsukiko replied, looking through the sky's for her Chaos, he had told them he had things to arrange and he might catch them later.

…**Mountain Base…**

"Katsu, Kiyoshi slow down!"  
"Yeh we haven't got legs as long as yours!" Gabumon and Veemon called out, as they ran after their digidestned partners.  
"Wow look at that!" Kastu exclaimed, as he skidded to a halt beside Kawada and Sam who were gazing up at the mountain that rose out of the ground in front of him.  
"That's going to be a challenge to climb," Kiyoshi stated in amazement, just as their digimon caught up.  
"Hey look, it's a digiegg!" Veemon called out, Katsu looked over to where Veemon was pointing and sure enough at the base of the mountain sitting atop a rock, was a digiegg.  
"The digiegg of friendship!" Katsu called out, running over to it, "just like my dad had," he added, as he tried to lift it, however it wouldn't budge.  
"Let me try! Let me try!" Veemon called out, and Katsu stepped aside, however Veemon had no more luck then he did.

"Kiyoshi you try!" Kawade called out to the older boy, who was dressed in black baggy jeans and a white singlet; his black jacket wrapped around his waist due to the heat. Katsu stepped out of the way pushing the sleeves of his '_I'm da best' _jersey up past his elbows; it was far nicer weather here. Kiyoshi stepped up, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his eyes before placing his hands on the digiegg. It not only budged but came cleanly and simply off the rock.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow, it's mine!" Kiyoshi exclaimed in disbelief as looked where the digiegg of friendship had been.  
"Well activate it!" Katsu and Sam called out, eager to see for himself what happens.  
"How?" Kiyoshi asked, "Remember my dad didn't have these when he went to the digitalworld," he informed Katsu; Sam should have known also.  
"Oh, right, just say digi armour energize!" Katsu told him.  
"Ok… Digi armour energize!" Kiyoshi said, before the digiegg and Gabumon where engulfed in a bright light.

"GABUMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE INTO… ESCADOMON _'FRIENDSHIPS ESCENCE'_"

"Sweet!" Katsu gasped, as he and Kiyoshi looked at Escadomon. A large light blue wolf; Katsu's head fell below Escadomon's shoulder. His eyes were a blank dark blue colour and his overly large claws and fangs were dark blue and gleamed in the sunlight, he was also equipped with a dark blue pair of dragon styled wings.  
"Wow!" the others boys exclaimed looking at each other and Escadomon. Kawada who had his digimon Patamon resting in his shoulder smiled slightly,  
"So that's the armour evolution of Gabumon, man if only my uncle could be here!" Kawada exclaimed in reference to his uncle and Kiyoshi's father.

After awhile Escadomon de-digivolved back into Gabumon and they lost interest in the mountain side.  
"Well where to now?" Kawada, the blonde-brown boy, asked looking around.  
"Ah… what do you think Kuro?" Katsu asked looking over his shoulder.  
"Man I'm so dead! Kuro! Kuro! Hitomi! Come out you guys!" He called out into the surrounding forest.  
"What's the problem?" Sam asked approaching the younger kid.  
"I've lost Kuro and Hitomi! Yuki's going to have my head if I can't find them!" Katsu whined.

Sam and Kawada suddenly looked around where there group was gathered and sure enough the two youngest members of their exploration party were not present.  
"I'm sure they're around here some where," Sam told them trying to sound positive, "does anyone remember the last time they saw them?" he asked but was met with an uncomfortable silence.  
"Maybe they decided to circle around the mountain?" Kawada suggested looking off towards the distinctive path that lead around the base of the mountain, searching anywhere would be better than just standing around.  
"Around the mountain it is then!" Katsu called out, pointing in the direction of the path Sam and Kawada had been looking at.  
"Ok but this time don't run so fast!" Veemon called out.  
"Why? There's nothing wrong with a good run," Patamon, Kawada's digimon, laughed.  
"That's because you don't run!" Veemon called out.  
"Ok, lets go!" Katsu called out, as they set off around the mountain, in hope of catching up with Kuro and Hitomi, it wasn't long until they stopped again however it wasn't for that reason.

In front of Katsu, Kawada and the others was a green digimon which stood on two legs and held a club in one hand; he also had two vicious horns sticking out of his head.  
"Orgemon!" Patamon called out.  
"Yeh that's me… you look familiar… have I threatened you before?" Orgemon asked, lifting up his club.  
"Whoa, we're not here to fight, honestly we're just passing through," Sam called out.  
"It doesn't mater; orders are orders," Orgemon explain.  
"Orders?" Kawada muttered, "from who?"  
"Did you take Kuro and Hitomi! I need them back, right now!" Katsu shouted.  
"What's a Kuro? Gah enough chit-chat: PUMMEL WHACK!"

The kids dodged to each side and went tumbling along the ground.  
"BONE CUDGEL!" Orgemon yelled, as he attacked again, this time Kiyoshi was only just lucky to escape.  
"OK, let's see if I can remember this…DIGI ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Kiyoshi called out.

"GABUMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO… ESCADOMON"

"DARK WING!" Escadomon called out, sending two flashes of black energy towards Orgemon with a flap of his dark blue wings, however Orgemon managed to dodge them and they cut through some of the surrounding trees instead.  
"PUMMEL WHACK!" Orgemon growled, coming at Escadomon, though with a big flap of his wings Escadomon had taken to the air.  
"Hmmm maybe I should be going," Orgemon mumbled.  
"DARK WING!" Escadomon attacked again, this time the attack sent up a huge cloud of dirt, dust and sand.  
"Did we get him?" Kawada asked, covering his mouth with his T-shirt to avoid chocking on the dirt and dust.  
"No… we didn't," Katsu called out disappointedly as the dust cloud began to disappear.  
"And we didn't find out if he had taken Kuro and Hitomi," Sam reminded them with a slightly defeated sigh before looking over at Kiyoshi and Escadomon.  
"Good job!" Kiyoshi said, as Escadomon landed and de-digivolved back into Gabumon.  
"I wander what he meant by _orders are orders_? Orders from who?" Sam questioned looking over at Kawada and Katsu, but the others had no clue.  
"Maybe from what ever evil we've been summoned to defeat!" Katsu said, offering the only real reason they could think of.

"Hey you guys! Come check this out!" Kiyoshi called out to them from within the trees.  
"Wow!" Kawada gasped, looking at the two giant totem polls that stood before them, one positioned on each side of a path that looked as if it led up the large mountain.  
"And look!" Katsu called out, running to stand between the two totem poles before pointing to the centre of each poll where a digiegg was located as the others made their way closer to the totem polls.  
"They're both reliability digieggs," Katsu pointed out the symbols located on each of them before trying the one on the left side of the path but it, like the digiegg of friendship, wouldn't budge.  
"Let me try!" Kawada called out, running over to the other totem poll and trying the digiegg there but it to wouldn't move either.

It was no use, Sam and even Kiyoshi tried but neither of them budged an inch for either of them or even their digimon.  
"Well they're definitely not ours," Katsu told the others after trying one of the digieggs again but stopping when he remembered the current situation; Kuro and Hitomi were missing!  
"Hmm I can't find any signs of Kuro and Hitomi coming past this way, though we should probably make note of where this place is because the digieggs most likely belong to one of the others," Sami commented as he gazed at his surroundings wondering where in the digital world Kuro and Hitomi could have gotten to.  
"So are we going up the mountain?" Kawada asked, as he looked at the path that seemed to lead up the mountain, "they may have gone that way, or back into the forest, or have even met up with the others," he suggested as he looked up the sloping mountain path.  
"Maybe we should contact the others to see if they've seen them?" Sam suggested looking from Kiyoshi who said nothing to Kawada who shrugged unknowingly.  
"No! if you do than Yuki will know I lost them and then she'll get REALLY mad!" Katsu insisted, "While we're here we might as well go up the mountain," he added glancing back into the forest.  
"Maybe we could get a good view of the land and see if we could spot them," Sam said mainly to himself. Kiyoshi looked down at Gabumon, if he amour digivolved they could fly over the land more efficiently but…  
"Well let's get going!" Katsu called out taking off up the path, Kawada and Sam following him.  
"Great more running!" Sam mumbled, as he and Kiyoshi tried to keep up.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: i dont know why but for some reason i have been really motivated to write this fic XD

…**Digital Grasslands…**

"Well I give up!" Hanako cried out, as she walked away from the tree stump. They had been following a signal on her watch-like digivice and it led them here to the grasslands after the forest below the waterfall. However, she had tried to make it budge so had Hawkmon but nothing worked.  
"I'll try then!" Hitomi said, as she approached the digiegg of Sincerity that sat on the log, Kuro was beside her with wormon.  
"Kuro? Hitomi? Weren't you with Katsu?" Hanako asked looking at her younger brother as Hitomi, dressed in a denim skirt and sleeveless yellow shirt, tried to free the digiegg black gloved hands gripping at it as best as she could.  
"We met up with Kawada, Sam and Kiyoshi who had picked up a signal then while running with them we got separated in the forest," Kuro explained.

"Thunder volt!"

"What happening!" Hitomi called out, as she found her self pushed to the ground she looked up to see a small hovering ball with a yellow thunder bolt on it's head complete with arms and gloved hands, and legs and booted feet.  
"Be careful that's Thundermon," Armadillomon warned her.  
"Now see here! What do you think you're doing?" Hawkmon ordered, standing on the log.  
"Obeying orders… THUNDER VOLT!"  
"Run!" Hitomi called out as she saw Hanako dive out of the way, "Kuro?" she asked, looking back to see Kuro lying on the ground, the Thundermon hovering above him while wormon tried to defend him. Hanako spun around also, but she and hawkmon were to far away.  
"No…"Hanako gasped.

"THUNDE…"

"NO!" Hitomi cried out rushing towards Kuro.

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANKYLOMON!"

"TAIL HAMMER!" Ankylomon called out, swinging it's spiked tail up at Thundermon catching the electrical ball digimon off guard.  
"Why I aughta… THUNGER VOLT!" it called, summoning another attack, it hit Ankylomon but Ankylomon still stood ready to fight and defend Hitomi and Kuro who were scampering back to join Hanako.  
"TAIL HAMMER!" Ankylomon called out again, but Thundermon flew up into the sky and out of reach.

"THUNDER VO…"  
"NOVA BLAST!"

Hitomi and Hanako watched in amazement as Thundermon was engulfed in the ball of fire and instantly deleted.  
"Oh no! it's another one!" Hitomi called out backing up a bit as a large orange dinosaur with a brown horned mask and blue stripes emerged from the trees.  
"It's Keiko!" Hanako said as she grabbed hold of Kuro and Hitomi's hands, "and Akio!" She added as she ran over to their fellow digidestined dragging the other two behind her. The goggle wearing girl, Keiko, and the blue haired, army dressed boy, Akio, jumped down from atop of Keiko's champion digimon Greymon.  
"Wow, when did Agumon digivolve?" Hanako asked as she let go of Hitomi and Kuro's hands.  
"We were attacked by an Airdramon earlier on and Agumon had to digivolve because I couldn't and he managed to scare it away," Akio's Gomamon explained as Ankylomon and Greymon de-digivolved back into Armadillomon and Agumon.  
"Weren't you two supposed to be with Katsu?" Keiko asked rounding on Kuro and Hitomi.  
"We didn't mean to get lost!" they cried,  
"He should be fine, he's with you're brother, Kawada and Kiyoshi, well I hope so," Hanako replied.

…**Meanwhile atop the Mountain…**

Katsu watched as Sam pressed one of the buttons on his digi-watch and a holographic image of Osamu's sister, Keiko appeared. He looked back at the digiegg of Love that sat upon the circular stone on the mountaintop. They had climbed all the way up hear and it didn't even belong to one of the; what a waste of time.  
"Keiko says they're meeting up at the grasslands by the ocean, Hitomi and Kuro are with them, they met up with Hanako so everything should be fine," Sam said, as he approached Katsu and Kawada, before looking around to see what Kiyoshi was doing.  
"Something's going on over there," Kiyoshi muttered as he pointed out to the odd sparkling on the horizon.

…**Digital Grasslands…**

"What's taking them so long?" Yukiko asked out of frustration, as she passed up and down in front of the others as they sat on the grass watching her.  
"My brother said they were at the top of the mountain so it could take them awhile yet to get here," Keiko said falling back to lie down on the grass looking up at the clear blue sky just before noticing something out of the corner of her eye.  
"Hey who do you think they are?" Takara asked, as she pointed to what looked like two girls on a flying lizard like digimon, however, Keiko and the others had no clue as they were now shrinking further and further away from them.

"I think here the others come now!" Takara called out as she saw the dragon-winged wolf soaring through the sky towards them from a different direction as that of the two girls.  
"Yeh… that's Kyoshi," Kasumi muttered looking up from where she was laying on the grass.  
"Well it's about time!" Yukiko called out seeing two figures run out of the forest following the flying digimon.  
"What! We had to run all the way from that mountain over there!" Katsu said collapsing onto the grass with Kawada who was pointing to the mountain in the distance and pretending to be extremely exhausted.  
"Who's armour evolution?" Akio asked as Sam and Kiyoshi jumped off of the wolfs back.  
"He's Escadomon, Kiyoshi's armour evolution," Sam explained.

…**Japan: Ishida Residence…**

Kiyoshi lay sprawled out on the couch, a small bucket of takeaway Chinese food balanced in one hand, chopsticks in the other as he watched the flickering screen of the TV, supposedly there was a storm someway off interfering with the station he was on. It didn't really matter; he wasn't paying to much attention to the TV.  
"Do you think – "  
"I don't know," Kasumi replied looking up from her own takeaway meal, their farther was out working late so they had picked up takeaway on the way home from their aunts and uncles place.  
"You saw them too, when you were flying right?" Kasumi muttered staring past the TV and out the window at the late night sky.  
"Yeh…I did, Sam too," Kiyoshi replied, "You think it is her don't you?" he asked as he put the miniature container on the coffee table with the rest of it.  
"Yes… I know it's her,"  
"I believe you but – "  
"I don't know, as much as I want to believe it… that with this everything could go back to normal," Kasumi sighed putting down her half eaten takeaway and walking over to the door that lead out onto the small balcony that over looked the busy streets below that were slowly emptying as the clock ticked closer to 11pm.

Leaning on the balcony she turned around to watch as Kiyoshi walked out onto the balcony also. The cool night breeze blew his hair all over the place; it reminded her of someone else she had also lost contact with.  
"…you know I wasn't asking about Miki back then," Kiyoshi said with a sigh as he sat on the floor leaning against the wall before looking up and smiling at his half sister; she laughed before looking back down over the street.  
"I know, but in a way I was referring to her also. We can't know when she herself didn't even know," she muttered. _Parents! They never think about who it is they're hurting, who they're leaving behind; how their kids will cope…it's all there fault!_ Kasumi cursed bitterly in her head.  
"But the resemblance was striking wasn't it? I mean it was – "  
"Like she was a clone, a female clone…" Kasumi interrupted finishing her brothers sentence.  
"Kasumi? Kiyoshi?"  
"Dad's home," Kiyoshi stated getting up and waling back inside. Kasumi paused taking one last look at the night sky; _a resemblance so striking she just might have been one, one of the Ichijouji children._

"Hey dad. Oh guess what, I found my digiegg,"  
"Digiegg? But – "  
"Yeh my Gabumon can now armour digivolve, it's pretty awesome."


	14. Chapter 14

… **Digital World…**

Black collarbone length hair blew in the breeze that weaved it's was through the ruined columns of the temple; the digieggs of light and hope still remaind safe from the digidestined.

Purple eyes gazed out over the cliff edge gleaming in the moonlight as she joined Chaos looking out towards the Horizon; it was finished. A thin smile appeared on her lips as she removed the golden mask from her face allowing her to fully take in the splendour Chaos had created for her. It was magnificent, a large pyramid, bigger than that of the great Pyramid at Giza from her old home world and it was entirely made up of solid crystal looking blocks. It stood tall, strong and dignified along the river bank where the grass met the desert sparkling in the light of the digital moon.  
_As soon as the kid's are taken care of you and I shall rule this place together, _Came Chaos' voice drifting soothingly through her mind  
"Why don't I just eliminate them now?" she asked looking up at him.  
_Because in order to succeed you need to perfect your training, though you will get your chance maybe sooner than you think._

…**America: Izumi Residence…**

"Morning!"  
"Morning Mum! Morning Dad!" chorused Elizabeth and Miki as the walked into the dining hall where Mimi and Izzy were already eating  
"How was you trip?" Miki asked as she took a seat across from her mum, Elizabeth taking a seat beside her.  
"Great. They loved them!" Mimi chimed in beaming at her daughters, "and it seems I might have time for a vacation later on,"  
"When? Where?" the girls asked eagerly, it had been along time since they had all been able to get together and go somewhere as a family.  
"It's a surprise! Well technically I haven't decided but I've decided it will be a surprise," Mimi informed them cheerfully, "but for now, Miki when we last talked you said you and Elizabeth had gone back to the digital world – "  
"It was awesome! Palmon armour digivolved!" Miki informed them; her parents were shocked.  
"Palmon can armour digivolve?" Izzy asked surprised.

"We picked up the signal of one of the digieggs and Miki was able to activate it, the digital world has evolved since your last visit I'm guessing," came the voice of Elizabeth, "Though the strange thing is none of the digimon we've met yet have tried to hurt us or heard of any lurking evil," she added thought fully.  
"Hn that is odd, have you met up with any of the others?" Izzy asked.  
"Others?" both girls asked in unison.  
"Oh it has been awhile so you mightn't remember them. What age were they?" Mimi started.  
"I think they were 5 years old when we went back to Japan for a reunion,"  
"So there are others like us?" Miki asked excitedly,  
"Oh yes!" Mimi exclaimed, "There'd be Tai and Sora's son and daughter – she'd probably be around your age –, the Ichijouji's three children Yuki's around you're age Miki and Kuro's probably your age Liz. And then there's TK and Kari's twin's, Cody's little girl, Joe's son, Davis' son and… oh you get the point."

…**Japan: Ichijouji Residence…**

"…and then Keiko rode in on her Greymon with Akio and saved us all!" Kuro concluded with a big grin after having finished filling in his mum and dad on their most recent trip to the digital world, "Next time though I want to be able to protect her," he added, his grin fading away slightly.  
"We don't know who's out to get us though, all we got to hear was orders this or orders that, no indication as to who it was though," Yuki muttered in frustration.  
"The time for that will come; it always does," Yolie muttered but in a more light-hearted way than that of her daughter.  
" – Have you met any other kids yet?" Ken asked, Hanako didn't look up from her dinner even though she knew the question was directed at her, her farther was probably staring at her this minute; Yuki wouldn't be to happy.  
"We haven't met any but Takara thought she saw two girls ridding a winged digimon when we were about to leave," came the voice of her older sister. Hanako looked up and watched her father's expression, it was masked very well but she could recognise the anxious look in his eyes.  
"Oh! They must be Mimi's girls!" Yolie chimed in, "speaking of which I haven't heard from her recently," she sighed, "must be busy in the USA," her mother concluded and the look in her father's eyes turned to that of relief.

…**The Next Morning in the Digital World…**

"Digital world meat your match, because we the digidestined are back!' Katsu shouted as he ran off in a random direction, "wow…check it out you guys!" he called back to the others, some of which still scrambling off of the ground from an all not-so-perfect landing.  
"What is it?" Kuro asked walking up to his friend, the others followed him.

They now stood atop a decent sized grassy hill looking out over part of the digital world. From their look out they could see the digital ocean, the large mountain, cliff face and plateau the large river and a bright gleaming light on it's banks.  
"Ah I could just sit here forever!" Takara exclaimed sitting down on the soft grass enjoying the sun on her skin.  
"Well I'm going to see what that is!" Katsu exclaimed, pointing at the gleaming object on the river bank, "Kuro, Hitomi, you guys coming to?"  
"Yeh?" Kuro asked looking at Hitomi.  
"Yeh!" she nodded laughing slightly.  
"Hanako, it's your tern to watch Kuro so you'll be going to then," Yuki pointed out.  
"I'll go with," Kiyoshi stated looking at the pyramidal shape of the building, it looked familiar. Standing up off the grass he glanced at Kasumi who nodded her head slightly, if it was he'd contact her with his digivice.


	15. Chapter 15

It would have been a long hike but with the help of Escadomon in two trips they were standing a few hundred metres from what had been the gleam on the horizon but what was now what looked like a giant crystalised pyramid.

Walking along the river bank they gazed up at the gigantic structure in amazement each one of them was positive that it hadn't been there last visit and even though the time was very different they were sure it couldn't have been built this fast unless… a gasp from Hanako brought their attention to the reason why it had suddenly been built. There were digimon, groups and groups of digimon working in and around the giant structure doing what seemed like finishing touches. Others dragging what would have been heavy crystal like slabs towards a partial finished path that lead to the river and then there were the Starmon, they had their whips drawn and were keeping the rest of the digimon working hard and fast.

"That's terrible," Hanako gasped, as she looked upon the down hearted digimon on the building site wondering who would do such a thing when she suddenly spotted a small Gabumon collapse onto its knees.  
"Get up!" The Starmon shouted, bearing down on the utterly exhausted digimon, whip ready in hand threateningly. The Gabumon got to its feet but his legs gave out beneath him earning him three lashes from the Starmon.  
"Now get up! If not I'll summon Chaos and her highness to deal with you personally!" the Starmon demanded, however the Gabumon could do nothing but cower in fear, "Have it your way then," he muttered raising the whip.

" S-STOP IT!"  
Kuro gasped as his sister ran out from there hiding place behind the sand dune with Hawkmon.  
"A human?" the Starmon asked in surprise.  
"No, she's not just any human, she's a digidestined," came the sound of another voice; it was Phantomon an ultimate digimon.  
"Who cares if I'm human, you can't treat anyone like that!" Hanako shouted glaring at the digimon.  
"Just watch me," Starmon smirked as he raised the whip.

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO: AQUILLAMON

With a burst of bight light, the newly digivolved digimon stood threateningly between Hanako and the Starmon.  
"I see that digidestined also don't travel alone," Phantomon muttered as he looked over the digidestined childs shoulder to see three other digidestined with three other digimon running down the sand dune towards them.  
"Take care of these," Phantomon said turning to the gathered Starmon, "I'll take care of the slaves.  
"Ah guys, I think we have a problem," Hitomi muttered meekly as she backed into Hanako.  
"What is – oh," Hanako looked around; they were completely surrounded by Starmon.  
"I think it's time to digivolve," Gabumon suggested to Kiyoshi who nodded.

"Digi Armour Energise!"  
GABUMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO: ESCADOMON

Hitomi looked at Armodilamon in her arms, the digimon nodded.

ARMODILAMON DIGIVOLVE TO: ANKYLOMON

…**Meanwhile…**

Yuki walked along with Takara, watching the bleeping spot on the map that had been visually projected from her digiwatch as it moved closer towards a stationary mark on the map; the conclusion they had come up with was that it was a digiegg. Suddenly she was halted in her tracks by Takara who had a tight grip on her arm, she looked confusedly at Takara only to notice that she was starring concernedly ahead of them. Yukiko looked up, further up ahead on the path they were travelling stood a human like figure dressed in a dark purple hooded cloak; all the was visible was what looked like a golden replica of the face of the Egyptian god Anubis, or was it a mask?

"Who are you!" Yuki demanded as she glared at the figure, taking a step back as it approached them.  
"Who I am is no business to you," came a female voice from behind the mask as a digimon appeared at the maskedfigures side, it was like a large cobalt blue fox with four tails, the tips of which seemed to flame with a icy liquid fire. This digimon was taller than the maskedfigure and had a pair of large cobalt and ice blue wings.  
"I don't know who she is but that digimon of her's is Mysticvixeemon, a champion levelled digimon," Gatomon whispered to Takara.  
"We're so screwed, none of us can digivolve," Yuki wailed.

…**At the Crystal Pyramid…**

They tried working as a team, with Hanako riding Aquillamon and attacking from above, Kiyoshi and Escaodomon doing a similar thing while Ankylomon protected Hitomi and Kuro from the ground. However it wasn't enough, even with two champions and an armour digimon the Starmon still outnumbered them and it was obvious that despite the attacks from the air, Ankylomon was still fending off the most of the attacks and weakening quicker than the others.

"I can't contact any of the others!" Kuro cried out,  
"What!" Kiyoshi called out in amazement, as one of the Starmons was eliminated from the fight.  
"They're all too far away and it seems that Yuki and Takara have come across trouble of a greater kind!" he called up to the others, "You know how one of the Starmon mentioned 'her highness' well I think they're facing off against her."  
"With only two rookies?" Hanako questioned after taking out another Starmon with Aquillamon's grand horn attack.  
"We should go help them, this can wait," Kiyoshi muttered just as Ankylomon de-digivolved right back down to upamon.  
"Hitomi! Run!" Kuro cried out as one of the Starmon's lunged towards her, however she was frozen in fright.  
"Wormon we have to help her!" Kuro decided jumping in front of the girl,

WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon sent out his attack forcing enough Starmon to either be eliminated by the attack or retreat so that Kuro and Hitomi could climb onto his back.  
"Darkness Wing!"  
"Grand Horn!"  
"Spiking Strike!"

The digimon released one final round of attacks before speeding up into the sky and out of reach.

…**In the forest…**

Gatomon crumpled to the ground and Takara ran out to help her fallen comrade.  
"Where are they?" Yuki muttered looking at her Wormon, she had contacted everyone she could requesting immediate backup.

_Vixen Charm!_

"Takara! Yuki! Hold on!"  
Yuki spun around to see Takara's brother Kawada and cousin Sam run out of the trees, however their digimon, Patamon and Biyomon, were only rookies also; _some reinforcements _she thought.  
"Eliminate her and her digimon!" Was the order that made their blood run cold.  
"Takara get out of the way!" Sam and the others shouted as Katsu came upon the scene, but her legs weren't working, it was the disabling power of the Vixen Charm.  
_  
Mystic blaster!_

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON!

Sam threw his body in front of Takara just in time allowing biyomon to digivolve to Birdramon and shield the two children from the attack.  
"Ha! Take that, now we're even!" Yuki shouted out, however the figure just laughed and there was a blinding light

MYSTICVIXEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO ARCTICVIXEEMON

"Oh no an ultimate!" Katsu called out as he ran towards where Yuki and Kawada were as Sam helped Takara and Gatomon out of the way.  
"Shit" Kawada swore as he looked up at the ultimate digimon, a large slender foxy-fox who now stood on her hind legs with a semi humanistic stance now practically the size of a two story building. A star shaped symbol was marked on her white chest fur while six lethally long ice blue tails swished dangerously behind her; Birdramon wouldn't stand a chance.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuki stood there not knowing what to do, they were facing off against a ultimate digimon and there was no knowinghow long would it be until Kiyoshi, or Keiko, anyone else with something higher than a rookie to show up. She knew that Kiyoshi was busy, him, her brother, sister and poor little Hitomi had run into trouble of their own. That's when she remembered the digiegg she had been tracking.  
"Do you think you guys can manage?" She asked quietly,  
"What! Where do you think you're going!" Katsu shot back, but quickly dropping to the floor as three ice blue energy balls that had missed Birdramon blasted through the trees behind them leaving everything in ruins.  
"I picked up the signal of a digiegg!" Yuki called back as she took off into the trees after having initiated the map mood on her digiwatch, she didn't have time to be sitting around and talking.

Tsukiko sat atop ArticVixeemon's head watching from behind the mask as her digimon sent the bird digimon falling into the trees, the impact kicking up the dirt and dust, it didn't rise up again. However to take it's place were three new targets, a winged blue wolf, another bird digimon and what looked like a green wasp were headed towards her._ Artic Blast! _Ice cold fork lightning flew out of her digimon's paws snaking its way across the sky to the upcoming trio. Kure, Kiyoshi and Hanako saw the attack just in time and Kuro and Hitomi swerved right, Hanako left while Kiyoshi shot further up into the sky. Before lining up to charge again just as another insect digimon came into view.

_Vixen Strike! _Arcticvixeemon slashed her front claws in an X shape sending out a large X of silver energy speeding towards the enemy, two managed to dodge, the first didn't have time and met the attack head on and was promptly nocked out of the sky. Tsukiko was about to celebrate when she saw a large dinosaur like digimon moving towards them through the trees and then the winged wolf digimon rise up into the sky; there was to many of them. Yuki sped up watching the masked figure seemingly whisper something to her digimon and then the digimon gearing up for another attack. _Arctic Blast! _The digimon summounded the attack and shooting the trail of arctic energy not at them but everything around the digimon; the result was catastrophic. The trees in the immediate area were knocked down and a large cloud of dirt and dust was sent flying in all direction forcing them to shield their eyes and swerve away. When the dust settled there was nothing remaining and no trace of the masked girl or her digimon.

Yuki, Kiyoshi, Kuro and Hanako landed their digimon on the edge of large clearing that had been created by the last attack, grateful to see that Takara, Sam and Katsu were ok after having taken cover behind a rocky outcrop.  
"Hm looks like we missed out on all the action; damn!" Akio called out as he rode up with Keiko on Greymon.  
"Yuki! My wormon digivolved!" Kuro called out jumping off Stingmons back with Hitomi before he de-digivolved.  
"So did mine, well armour digivolved," Yuki replied indicating to Roxetamon, a digimon that looked like a blue-green robotic humanoid bug with two sets of armour plated wings.  
"Awesome!" Kuro and Katsu gasped.

…**The Cave Behind the Waterfall…**

"Chaos, I've failed you!" Tsukiko cried as she collapsed into his arms.  
_It's ok, you'll have plenty of other chances, and then…we'll be free to live as we please and no one will be able to ruin your fun… you just need more training as training increases power…but for now I must check on the damages they might have made to the palace._

…**The clearing…**

"So who was that person anyway?" Keiko asked as they walked away from the battle zone, their digimon now de-digivolved.  
"I don't know who she is but I'd say she's the enemy," Yuki stated.  
"One of the enemies," Hanako corrected, earning a slightly annoyed look from her sister, "One of the Starmon we faced mentioned someone named Chaos and another refered to as her highness," she added.  
"I'm guessing that was her highness then," Takara spoke up from where she walked with Kawada and Sam plus their digimon.  
"Should we call it a day?" Sam asked,  
"Yeh, my sister and I have swim training," Kawada informed the others as the reached the hill from earlier, Kasumi was already there lying on the grass her Palmon with her Keiko noted, she had racked her brain over and over again until she remembered, Mimi had had a Palmon when her mother and father had gone to the digital world.  
"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay here for a bit," Kasumi said before standing up and walking away from the group, Kiyoshi made as if to follow her but then stoped as if he had spotted something in the sky that made him turn around but when Keiko looked there was nothing.

…**Japan: Kido Residence…**

Akio travelled through the digiport and into his bedroom to the unwelcoming sound of the answering machines constant beeping. Walking into the hallway and down towards the kitchen he pressed the 'play' button before moving towards the fridge to get himself a drink; the message was from his dad. His dad Joe was a doctor, his mother Mai a nurse and they each worked at the local hospital where they had first met. Being two of the best at their work they were often required to work late.

…**Kamiya Residence…**

With her father and brother out picking up a pizza and a couple of videos, Keiko and her mother Sora sat in the living room sipping on hot chocolate, the TV muttering softly in the back ground as they talked.  
"I know it was Mimi who had Palmon for a partner when you were kids," Keiko stated but her mother said nothing, instead just smiled and nodded.  
"That does that mean Mimi is Kasumi's mothers right?" Keiko asked, Sora nodded once more.  
"You're right, Kasumi is Mimi's oldest daughter. They had been dating for a few years and then they decided to get married after finding out that she was pregnant with Kasumi, they moved out and got an apartment and Yamato got a job," her mum started, saying Matt's full name with some distaste. "All was fine and then only a short while after having given birth to her daughter Kasumi, Mimi found out she was pregnant again. Over joyed she tried Yamato's work however he wasn't in, curious she had tried his mobile," Sora said pausing to take a sip of her drink, "Jun, Davis's older sister answered it."

Keiko cringed, she wasn't a fan of Jun and liked her and Matt even less now that she knew the truth, however her mother started talking.  
"It broke Mimi's heart, she and the unborn baby left on the first flight back to her parents place in America; they had never approved of her marriage to Yamato from the start."  
"So she didn't say good bye to him or Kasumi?"  
"Yamato no, Kasumi I think she may have said something though how much can a child of only 2 years understand about an adults world? If Mimi had it may explain why Kasumi resents her father so badly. It was made worse when he married Jun having found out she was pregnant a few days after submitting the divorce papers Mimi had left him," Sora finished with a sigh. Keiko sat in silence sipping at her not so hot chocolate, however she was intrigued and wanted to know more.

"So how did Mimi and Izzy get together?" she asked.  
"Izzy had always been in love with Mimi since our digidestined days, having moved to America for work and not even attending the wedding he was waiting on something like this to happen. From what I have heard they bumped into each other in the city and hooked up later that night, and the next week I, like the rest of the digidestined, minus Yamato received an invitation to her wedding in New York. A few weeks latter Mimi told Izzy she was pregnant and decided to pretend the baby was his; her parents were in full support of this decision. And then Mimi had a second daughter, Miki, Izzy named her and then three years latter they had another daughter, Elizabeth."

"They haven't been to visit in such along time because when Miki was four or five they were visiting and Yamato came around demanding custody of Miki as well or that the two of them got back together. Mimi, having not told Izzy and having raised Miki with no knowledge of Yamato cut the visit short."  
Keiko looked on in shock as her mother laughed slightly to herself, she couldn't see what there was to laugh about.  
"What Mimi doesn't realise is that Izzy knows, he's known since the beginning, I mean their daughter was born with the same blonde hair as Yamato and the same as Kasumi," Sora explained.


	17. Chapter 17

…**Digital World…**

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, and then again, she swore she was seeing doubles but in reality they were two different people who looked awfully alike.

It had all started when they had come to the digital world, Miki had hoped to meet up with the others so Palmon Armour digivolved and they took to the sky. For the Majority of the time they had spotted no one until they saw someone walking down the slope of a hill and veering off in the direction of the beach the had been hovering above. Knowing they had been spotted they landed on the grey sands and Palmon de-digivolved.

The person who they had seen was a black clad older girl who had blonde hair and looked remarkably a lot like her sister Miki, in fact so much that if you took away the black/pink tips they could be considered as twins.  
"Hey there! I'm Miki! And your name is?" Elizabeth heard her sister ask cheerfully.  
"You don't remember?" Elizabeth watched the older girl take on a slightly pained expression.  
"Oh, have I met you before? Maybe it was when I was like five because that's when we visited Japan last, I'm assuming that's where you're from, but you honestly can't expect me to remember something from that far ago when we only had a short visit," Miki retorted obliviously.  
"So you don't know then do you?" came the slightly pained voice of the older girl, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze, it was then that Elizabeth noticed that she like Miki had a Palmon for a digimon.  
"Know what!" Miki snapped, agitated at being left out of the loop.  
"That we're sisters," The girl shot back.

Miki went to say something back but shut her mouth when the full meaning of what this girl had just said dawned on her. _Sisters? This girl, this girl who's name I don't even know yet is my sister! But…but it cant be, Liz, though annoying as she is, is my sister, mom never mentioned another one… _Miki stood still not knowing what to do, she never would have dreamed of having another sister, but the resemblance to her was to unusual to be a coincidence.  
"Mum never told you did she?"  
"By mom you're referring to Mimi aren't you?" Elizabeth spoke up instantly drawing the attention of both blondes to her.  
"Yes," the girl stated, a cold, pained and slightly angry expression about her.

Elizabeth was about to speak again but then something other than the forebodingly dark and empty landscape caught her attention, and Miki's too.  
"Wha – What's that!" Miki stammered taking a step back towards Elizabeth, the other girl too looked around to see the serpent like for of Seadramon slither its way out of the ocean and towards them.  
"Ready Palmon," both blonde girls shouted.

PALMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE INTO: LATOLAMON

PALMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE INTO: ASENDEMON 'SINCERE FRIENDSHIP'

Kasumi looked at her amour digimon, she had acquired the egg of friend ship earlier in the day and had been waiting to try it out, Asendemon, a pale blue skinned meter tall fairy with a dark blue dress, ice blue armour plated wings and hair made from a variety of blue flowers was holding something that looked like a wand crossed with a sword. She glanced across at Miki's giant gecko with butterfly wings before moving in for the instant attack.  
"Thunder strike!" the smaller digimon shouted out at the top of her voice, swinging the sword wand about making multitudes of energy slashes that shout directly towards Seadramon.  
"Flower Shower!"

Elizabeth and Miki watched as Latolamon took to the air before flapping her large butterfly wings at letting fly a serries of flowers that exploded on contact with Seadramon however, though dizzy and obviously wounded, the serpent digimon managed an attack of its own that sent them all running for cover.  
"Graceful Tornado!" Asendemon shouted swirling her sword wand above her head, suddenly a water tornado sprung up around Seadramon suddenly engulfing him, however when the storm subsided he was still there but in a worse condition.  
"Lightning Tounge!"  
Latolamon's long tongue that resembled more of a frogs tongue than a gekos shot out and rapped itself around Seadramons neck and the sea serpent digimon was promptly electrocuted, and although he didn't break down into data and vanish he slunk back into the ocean.

"Miki, we should get going in case he comes back," Elizabeth suggested as she jumped into Latolamon's back behind Miki while the other Palmon de-digivolved. Elizabeth watched as Miki locked eyes with the other girl.  
"I see you still don't believe me, but you've been living a lie, if you want to know the truth, confront our mother and ask her who Kasumi is," the other girl spoke before turning and walking down the beach in the opposite direction.  
"Lets leave I'm sure with a name if we need to we can find her again," Elizabeth spoke up and shortly after they took to the sky heading back to their digiport, though Miki was oddly silent for the majority of the ride.

Kasumi continued to walk along the grey beach, Palmon following her until the moon came out and her partner veered up to a small hill that over looked the digital ocean and sat down; Palmon joined her.  
"What was that about?" she asked but didn't get a reply, her partner was looking sadly out over the silvery grey water.  
"Mum's told her nothing, she doesn't remember me because Mimi was never bothered to tell her, she made her forget about me!" Kasumi muttered bitterly.

...

Purple eyes full of recognition watched the blond girl from behind the golden mask from her position on a rocky lookout as she sat in the silver moonlight.  
"You know that girl don't you," came the voice of her digimon, she nodded,  
"Before I met you and Chaos I only had two friends but that was in Japan; she was one of them,"  
"You don't want to hurt her do you?" came a key question,  
"I'm not here to hurt anyone," was the answer, "just to make them go away," was another,  
"Buy you don't want her to go away do you?" persisted the fox-like digimon,  
"...no"  
"You do realise what's happening to her this very minute don't you?" the digimon asked slightly concerned, her partner nodded but said nothing,removing her mask and cloak and placing them onto the ground before lifting her wrist that beared the digital watch like device.  
"What do you plan to do, if you go help her you risk revealing yourself and Chaos wont think you're grateful," Lunarvixeemon spoke up almost thinking Tsukiko was going to have her digivolve,  
"Nothing's changed, the digidestined will be removed from the world as Chaos has suggested only now two will be spared deletion," the girl spoke as she pressed a button on the digital watch before facing the display screen towards her before recording her message.

"Kiyoshi, Kasumi's…

…**Japan: Takeshi Residence…**

"Mum! Dad!"  
"Kawada? Takara? What is the matter?" Kari asked looking up from the book she was reading, "And your fathers gone to the office for a few minutes," she added.  
"Mum, you have to drive us to the Ishida's," Takara pleaded.  
"The Ishida's? at this hour?"  
"Yes!" Kawada exclaimed, "I just got a messaged from Kiyoshi, Kasumi's in trouble but he doesn't know what kind so he's asked us to accompany him," he added hastily as he and Takara were already slipping on their sneakers.  
"What was she doing in the digital world all alone at this time of night?" Kari thought out loud grabbing her keys and heading at the door, "will the three of you be enough? What if that masked girl returns?" she asked, making Takara pause in thought.  
"We could ask the Ichijouji kids if they can help, they live on the way."

…**Ichijouji Residence…**

As Kari pulled the car into the drive of the Ichijouji residence she was surprised to see Yoile, Yuki and Hanako already outside waiting for them, after slowing the car to a stop Kari looked back at her kids before Takara gave her an explination.  
"I contacted them on the way because if they couldn't come we would be wasting valuable time,"  
Once the car was loaded with two of the Ichijouji children and digimon – Kuro couldn't come as Yolie thought it would be too dangerous – Kari reversed out of the drive and sped off down the street towards the Ishida's.


	18. Chapter 18

…**Ishida Residence…**

Hanako walked in through the apartment door after having said goodbye to Kari, she hadn't want to come on this mission to rescue Kasumi, sure she didn't want her to suffer however she was exhausted. It was her father he had suggested she go, and then her mum thought it would be a great idea because she could digivolve and help out. However she was sure that wasn't why her father suggested it after all just before Yuki got Takara's message they were discussing the possibility that this masked girl could be another digidestined turned against them; just like her father, Ken, had been.

Now they were gathered around the computer in what was called Kiyoshi's and Kasumi's room, Kiyoshi was playing the message he had received. A projected image of a blackish purple haired girl with purple eyes appeared hovering above Kiyoshi's dark blue and black digiwatch, Takara watched kind of amazed, had the girl been smiling with slightly longer and maybe a tad more purple coloured hair she would be in close resemblance to Yuki, Hanako was thinking the same thing all while wondering how her father would react if he had seen her.  
"Kiyoshi, Kasumi's in trouble it seems that she has stumble onto the Dark Ocean and it's now feeding off her pain, Miki was never told, so she couldn't remember, however I do." And with that the message ended and the projection of the girl disappeared back into the displace screen.

"Who was that?" the Takeshi twins asked in unison,  
"She knows you're name Kiyoshi," Kawada stated suspiciously,  
"And Kasumi's too," Takara added,  
"And she must be a digidestined to send you a message on your digiwatch!" they both exclaimed.  
"Is she – " Yuki began,  
"She's Tsukiko, she used to attend our school a couple of years ago," Kiyoshi replied cutting her off, "she was a good friend of mine and Kasumi's until her mum made her move to America, she's the reason why Kasumi decided to get kept down," he added.  
"What! Why on earth would some up and decide to get kept down of all things," Yuki wondered in amazement, she thought Kasumi was messed up but not this messed up.  
"You don't know Kasumi, and you don't know Tsuiko," Kiyoshi replied defensively.  
"Don't mind Yuki," Hanako spoke up from where she had been standing in between Takara and Kiyoshi in collective silence for the majority of this convocation, "plus shouldn't we get going to check on Kasumi," she added. Kiyoshi and the others nodded and Kawada opened up the digiport.

Seconds later they were sprawled out atop a grassy hill that looked over the beach.  
"Where do you think she is?" Kawada asked as he stood up, still not have mastered the whole landing thing, not noticing the odd greyish silvery colour of the grass and everything around him.  
"And this Tsukiko girl, how do we know she isn't the girl from earlier today, you know the evil one out to destroy the digital world!" Yuki demanded to know.  
Kiyoshi was about to say something, he didn't know what but it would disagree with what Yuki was saying but then Takara spoke up,  
"If she is evil and out to destroy us, then why contact us to help Kasumi, wouldn't it have been more appropriate to eliminate her?"  
"This could be a trap," Yuki protested, Takara rolled her eyes in frustration; this wasn't getting them anywhere.  
"If it is a trap than who's that?" Hanako asked pointing at the girl sitting on a smaller hill a few meters down from where they stood and slightly closer to the ocean.  
"Kasumi!" Kiyoshi called out running towards the girl.  
"Kiyoshi wait a minute!" Kawada called before following him when he noticed Palmon running towards them. Kawada stoped to talk to Palmon seeing Kiyoshi and Gabumon run straight to Kasumi.  
"What's happened?" he asked the digimon,  
"I don't know! she's not saying anything but muttering something about someone not knowing something…someone not telling someone something…or being tolled something… about adults and how they ruin peoples lives…I don't know!" Palmon burst out, she sounded distraught.  
"I cant snap her out of it," she began as Hanako, Hawkmon, Takara, Gatomon, and Yuki and Wormon caught up with them, "she just keeps staring out to sea and she feels cold and her eyes…it doesn't even look like she's here!" Palmon cried.

Takara looked towards Kasumi and Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi was shaking her and calling out her name but there was no hint of recognition or reaction to his voice.  
"What do we do?" He asked his cousins, Takara and Kawada, but they weren't entirely sure what exactly they could do about it.  
"Ah guys, what is that?" Yuki asked pointing the whirlpool that was forming in the ocean, part of her was curious the other part wasn't interested so long as she could run away and hide somewhere.

…**Kamiya Residence…**

"…and after that Birdramon was nocked out of the sky and so was Kiyoshi's Escadomon. However before the others and I could get there she executes this large scale attack that kicks up all the dust and vanishes," Keiko told her parents as they sat around the dinner table.  
"So this girl is she a digidestined?" Tai asked looking from Keiko, to Sora and back again.  
"We're not sure, she had a champion level digimon with her and it digivolved to ultimate so we guess she could be," Keiko told them, "but if she is would she be one of Mimi's girls?" she added; her parents looked shocked.  
"I hope not, I hope that she doesn't belong to the digidestined but there aren't many options remaining and it has happened before," Sora spoke up, "remember Ken was the Digimon Kaiser," she added looking worriedly from Tai to her kids.  
"Yes, that was a problem, it was not just tough on us but on him as well," Tai muttered.  
"Maybe I should give Mimi a call, it wouldn't be to early would it?" Sora suggested getting up and taking the dinner plates into the kitchen.  
"Sora… you know how busy Mimi is, she might not have even noticed," Tai added,  
"Well she left a message on our answering machine yesterday and I haven't had the chance to get back to her until now so I figure why not," Sora replied picking up the phone and walking away from the kitchen.

…**Meanwhile in Digital World…**

"Ok its Metalseadramon, this isn't good," Kawada muttered,  
"He's a mega and we don't even have ultimates yet," Takara cried out in frustration.  
"We cant just leave Kasumi here," Kiyoshi argued, standing up and looking down at Gabumon, "ready?" he asked and his digimon nodded in agreement.

GABUMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO ESCADOMON

"Hey don't forget us! One armour digimon wont be enough to defeat a mega," Yuki declared, "right wormon!"

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO ROXETAMON

"We might as well," Hanako replied,  
"What do you mean might as well, if it's a fight he wants it's a fight we'll give him," Hawkmon huffed.

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILLAMON

"Remind me why _we _of all digidestined came?" Kawada asked, neither he nor Takara could digivolve,  
"Don't talk like that! In situations like these light and hope are always useful," Takara said scolding her brother for lack of faith when suddenly Gatomon started to glow.

GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON

"See!" Takara said beaming brightly, "all the same who said there's nothing we can do," She added lifting up her arm with her digivice attached so she could send a message requesting reinforcements as Angewomon flew up to help the others; the future was looking brighter.


	19. Chapter 19

…**Meanwhile in America: Izumi Residence…**

It was morning, Izzy had left for work early and Mimi was waiting for her girls to come home from the digital world so she could take them to school when Miki came stamping down the main staircase.  
"Mom! Why did you lie to me!" Mimi heard her elder daughter call out and went running to see what was wrong,  
"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister!" Miki cried pounding her fist against the wall as she looked at her mom.  
"Sister… how…" Mimi whispered in shock,  
"Her name's Kasumi right! Lives in Japan? Well I met her in the digital world!" Miki snapped.

Elizabeth sat hidden from view against the banister at the top of the stairs not knowing what to do, tentamon was with her as the listened to the harsh words Miki spewed out at their mother.

"Miki…I – "  
"You what? You lied to me! why didn't you tell me?" Miki cried  
"It's complicated," floated up their mom's soft voice only to be drowned out by her foul tempered daughter,  
"Complicated! What could possibly be more complicated than finding out the you've been living a lie!" Miki screamed; Elizabeth, for once in her life, was glad they lived in a large house; she'd hate to have the neighbours gossiping about this for the next week; or worse, the reporters.  
"So who's my real father!" Miki demanded glaring at her mom with eyes so full of loathing Mimi took a step back as if her own daughter was pointing a gun at her.

_Bringbring_

"Answer me mum!" Miki shouted stamping her foot though it didn't make much of an impact on the heavily rugged floor.

_Bringbring_

"Yamato Ishida," Mimi whispered eyes brimming with tears.

_Bringbring_

" - and who's that!" Miki nagged, "I'm 13 years old and I don't even know who my real father is, what was wrong with him? Wasn't he good enough for the great designer Mimi!" Miki spat and Elizabeth cringed on the floor.

_Bringbring_

"When I called him to tell him I was pregnant with you HE WAS IN BED WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" Mimi shouted, Elizabeth spun around and peeped through one of the caps in the banister watching as her mother started crying as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

_Bringbring_

"I ran back to America and met up with Izzy… I told him you were his because it would have been easier… just to raise you both as a whole family…" Mimi choked out reaching for the phone, Miki had gone silent and just stood there, Elizabeth couldn't imagine what was going through her mind right now.

_Bringbring_

Her mum went to pick of the phone but it wasn't there so she pressed the speaker button,

"Hey Mimi! It's Sora," came a familiar voice,  
"Sorry Sora I'm not up for talking right now," Mimi sobbed,  
"Mimi... Mimi? Mimi what's wrong?" came Sora again but then came the back ground noise,  
"Mum!"  
"Not now Keiko I'm on the phone," they heard Sora say putting her hand of the speaking part of the phone but it didn't do much,  
"We're going to the digital world! Kasumi and the others are in big touble!" came the muffled voice belonging to the girl called Keiko,  
"Sorry Mimi, Mimi? Are you still here, talk to me Mimi I'm sure everything's going to be alright."

Miki turned around and hurried up the stairs only to see Elizabeth glaring at her from where she still sat,  
"You made mom cry," came the unusually cold voice of her younger sister. She turned and ran crying to her room, she was mad! She had the right to be mad didn't she? She held up her digiwatch and managed to initiate the digiport. She looked back over her shoulder to see Elizabeth standing there staring blankly at her,  
"Take care of mom ok? Tell her I'm sorry, please," she said, tears streaming down her face as she was sucked into the computer.

…**The Digital World: Dark Ocean…**

"River of Power!" Metalseadramon sent a blue stream of energy at Escadomon knocking hit out of the sky, he de-digivolved before impact and Kiyoshi was able to catch Gabumon before running back up the beach and out of the way; now they were down to three digimon.  
"It's hopeless, utterly hopeless," Kawada muttered keep a look out for the others.  
"There's still a chance," Takara told him but even she didn't sound so confident as she watched Angewomon get knocked about.  
"Maybe we should just go, you know sacrifice one for the greater g – " Kawada never got to finish his sentence before he was sent tumbling down the hill after Kiyoshi had punched him in the face.  
"If you wont fight, that's fine, my mistake for thinking you can help, but she's not just my half-sister, she's my friend and I'm not leaving her here," Kiyoshi muttered as he and Gabumon walked past Kawada and onto the beach.  
"Kiyoshi your crazy!" Yuki called out,  
"She's right, its suicide walking out there! You'll be killed!" Takara cried out.

Kiyoshi paused briefly but regardless took another step forward only to be engulfed in a blinding blue light…

GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON

"Wow," Takara gasped as she helped Kawada up, "and to think you might have actually helped him do this," she muttered.  
"HeyHey! Did someone call for reinforcements?"  
Yuki, Takara, Kawada and Hanako spun around to see Akio riding over the hills on Greymon with Keiko and Sam on Birdramon with Katsu.  
"We might not be able to do anything but we can support you guys!" Katsu cheered as they jumped off of the digimon so they could join in the fight.  
"Is she really that out of it?" Keiko asked kneeling down in front of Kasumi and waving her hand in front of her face, the other's just shrugged or looked at the ground.  
"Even if we defeat Metalseadramon, which now it looks like we will, how do we get back Kasumi?" Kawada asked watching the fight out on the beach, Metalseadramon was struggling against the Mega, three champions and Yuki's armour digimon. No one could provide an answer to that.


	20. Chapter 20

…**America: Izumi Residence…**

Elizabeth slowly walked down the stairs after hearing her mom hang up the phone from talking with Sora. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she walked over and gave her mom a hug and told her everything would be OK, that Miki was only mad that she didn't mean those things, that she herself though she had done the right thing. They stayed like that seemingly oblivious to things like getting Miki back from the digital world and her and Elizabeth to school, even the sound of the front door opening went unnoticed.  
"Mimi? Mimi!"

Mimi and Elizabeth quickly looked up at the familiar sound of Izzy's voice was he ran towards them, Mimi went into panic mode, he wasn't supposed to be home until tonight, she didn't know what she was supposed to do, what was she going to tell him? He was supposed to explain this with out her other daughter thinking she was a liar. She was so stressed that she was shaking and didn't notice her husband wrap his arms around her.

"Mimi, it's ok," Izzy whispered running a hand throw his wife's beautiful chestnut brown hair in hope of calming her down.  
"It's ok, Sora called me, I know everything Mimi and I still love you," he told her firmly.  
"Y-you know?" Mimi asked and Izzy nodded his head,  
"I've known for awhile Mimi I've just been waiting for you to tell me," he replied.  
"Oh Izzy, I'm so sorry," Mimi cried, "I have been a bad wife and a bad mother."  
"No," Izzy disagreed, "you did what you thought would have been best for Miki, best for all of us," he added.  
"But Miki will never forgive me, and Kasumi! I left her with him and now she's in some kind of trouble," Mimi whined.

Izzy gave his daughter Elizabeth a look that made the young girl laugh, and then she thought of something.  
"Why don't you both come with me to the digital world to check on Miki," Elizabeth suggested, and Mimi began revert to her usual self.

…**Digital World …**

"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Giga Missiles!"  
"Meteor Wing!"  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Shot Gun Spikes!"

All of the five still fighting digimon timed one all-at-once attack, and though not all attacks hit perfectly the effect was still the same and Metalseadramon began to break up into data and inevitably vanish from sight.

"Yahoo! You did it!" Katsu cheered jumping up and down on the hill as the others raced to congratulate their digimon.  
"Hey, Kiyoshi I'm sorry about before," Kawada apologised as Kiyoshi walked up to where Kasumi was, he didn't say anything but smiled slightly as he walked past him, he knew that he mightn't have been able to have done what he did had in not been for Kawada.  
"Great work Gatomon! We got to Ultimate!" Takara cheered, hoisting her digimon into her arms.  
"Who's that calling out?" Gatomon asked, her ears twitching.  
"It could be any of the digidestined gathered here, I mean we took down a Mega digimon!" Takara smiled.  
"No it's a voice I don't recognise," Gatomon insisted, Takara stopped and listened, so did Kawada who was just about to congratulate his sister also stoped and as the voice got closer so did the others.

"Look!" Yuki shouted out, pointing up into the sky where a large gecko with butterfly wings was spotted heading straight towards them. Suddenly a girl jumped off the geko's back in mid flight and dived into a forward roll as she hit the ground before running towards them calling out one word; or name to be precise.  
"Kasumi!"  
"Kasumi!" the blonde girl cried as she reached the girl who still sat starring out across the waves.  
"Kasumi!"  
The other's watched as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the other blonde girl and burst into tears before repeating Kasumi's name again and that she was sorry and that mom was sorry.

Keiko watched on with the others and wondered, was this Miki? Miki, the daughter of Mimi; _the_ Mimi who had been her mums close friend back when she was a digidestined.  
"Miki?"  
The blonde and pink haired girls head suddenly shot up, "Kasumi!" she cried, over joyed that the blonde and black haired girl had snapped out of whatever trance she had been in.  
"You're alright! You're alright," she muttered repeatedly holding onto her sister.  
"Kasumi!"  
Kasumi looked around and saw Kiyoshi running towards her, no sooner had he reached her he had tackled her to the ground and was looking down at her, tears in his eyes.  
"You had me so worried you idiot!" he muttered smiling as he got up and offered her a hand. She accepted it surprised that he had actually cried for her, the last time she had seen him cry was when they said goodbye to Tsukiko at the airport; but then again they were all crying then.

Keiko, Akio and Sam stood up on the small grassy hill watching the reunion between sisters and half-brother. It was a happy day for two reasons one being reuniting Kiyoshi, Kasumi and Miki and the other, they had successfully defeated a Mega level digimon.  
"So that's Miki's daughter?" Yuki asked looking up from where she sat in front of Keiko with Takara and Kawada.  
"One of them," Keiko replied as Kiyoshi walked back up towards him and sat down a few paces away from the group obviously giving the two lost sisters time to bond.

"So mum told you?" Kasumi asked as she stood on the beach looking out over the ocean, Miki nodded standing beside her.  
"I yelled at her until she told me the truth, then she cried, and then I cried she still could be crying now, I ran when I heard you were in trouble…" Miki said trailing off.  
"Just curious how did you know I was in trouble?" Kasumi asked curiously thinking of how the others could have known when she had stayed behind.  
"I heard someone say that you were in trouble in the back ground of a phone convocation mom was having with Sora," Miki replied, Kasumi just nodded.  
"What's dad like?" Miki asked,  
"He's…" Kasumi paused, how could she be expected to give and unbiased opinion of her father who had slept with another women while she was pregnant with his kid? "He's Matt Ishida, do you want to know why your last vacation in Japan was cut short? It was because he saw you with Mimi and demanded custody; she fled with you Izzy and the younger one back to America in fear he'd tell Izzy you were his," Kasumi told her, "I think he still love's mum," she added.  
"Are you mad with mom?" Miki asked turning her head to face Kasumi, the girl smiled softly and shook her head,  
"No," she whispered, "When mum left she didn't say goodbye to Matt but she told me that he had broken her heart and that for the sake of her's and the babies happiness it would be best that she left and then she told me that she loved me," Kasumi replied starring off into the night sky. Then she turned her head a faced Miki,  
"Are you mad with mum?" she asked, Miki smiled and shook her head, her mother loved her and did what she thought would have been best for her, even if it meant leaving someone else she cared about.

Suddenly there was a bright green flash of light that came from the inland illuminating the beach and ocean in a flood of green light before it all shot up into the sky like laser beam. By this time everyone on the beach was watching it as it streaked across the night sky heading towards them; Miki to be precise. The green light landed in the ground at her feet and slowly dimmed to reveal a sparkling green gem with the symbol of Sincerity in its centre. Miki picked it up as her Palmon and Kasumi's Palmon walked over to them, further back she could see the other people edging closer too.  
"I think you just got your crest!" Her Palmon cheered jumping into her arms and slinging the crest holding necklace over her partner's head.

Suddenly another voice filled the air making everyone turn and look down the beach where a pink haired lady wearing a mini skirt, blouse and carrying a pair of high healed shoes could be seen running up the beach.  
"Miki!"  
"Miki! Kasumi!"  
As they looked closely they could see two other figures coming up behind her at a more casual pace, one had the body size of an adult, the other that of a young child who at first glance looked like a boy.

Keiko and the others watched as the lady she recognised as Mimi ran up and embraced her daughters regardless of whether or not Kasumi wanted the physical contact, she always seemed like a hand's off kind of person; at it seemed even after being re-united with her mother she hadn't changed much. _No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend _Keiko thought as she looked towards the other two recognising the kid as a girl with a Tentamon for a digimon; Mimi and Izzy's child. By the time Izzy got there it became a family reunion of sorts where Miki and Mimi introduced Kasumi to Izzy and Elizabeth, Kasumi even called Kiyoshi over. It wasn't Kasumi or even Kiyoshi who decided to let the rest of them come down but Mimi who waved joyfully for them to come say 'Hi!' and the introductions of those who were present at the time began.


	21. Chapter 21

…**Japan: Takeshi Residence…**

"I assume you two were successful?" Kari called out as she heard Takara and Kawada come in the front door after having Keiko's dad drop them off on the way home.  
"Mission to rescue our cousin successful!" Takara and Kawada called out cheerfully as they collapsed on a couch with Salmon and Patamon.  
"I wouldn't have expected any less from my two hope and light bearers," TK laughed walking in from his study.  
"We did a lot more than just rescue Kasumi," Kawada spoke up,  
"We had to battle the Mega level Seadramon," Takara added,  
"With out an initial Mega level digimon, might I tell you," Kawada verified,  
"We re-united two long lost sisters with each other," Takara added dreamily,  
"Not to mention a half brother," Kawada added,  
"An entire family really," they both concluded.

"An entire family? Really?" Kari asked look slightly surprised, her kids nodded vigorously.  
"Mimi, Izzy, Elizabeth, Miki and Kasumi," Takara informed then  
"And then there's Kiyoshi," came Kawada,  
"And Gatomon digivolved to Angemon," chorused Takara.  
"Wow, it seems you two have accomplished a lot then, right?" TK asked winking at his wife while the Kid's weren't paying attention to him but nodding vigorously once more.  
"So you two must be experts at accomplishing things, right?" Kari asked joining in on the fun.  
"Yep that's right, we're two of the best!" they declared.  
"Ah that's good then," TK said letting out a relaxing sigh, "now I have no problems expecting you both to accomplish B+ averages on your school work," he added, watching their faces fall.  
"Hey! No fair, you and mum tricked us!" Kawada called out jumping up before sitting back down again, he felt so tired even though he hadn't done any of the real fighting.  
"Well looks like it's time for you two to go to bed," Kari stated pointing down the hallway with one hand to where their bedrooms were.  
"Aw, common," Kawada whined,  
"Yeh, we're not tired," Takara yawned as the marched off to their rooms anyway.

…**Ichijouji Residence…**

"Welcome back! How did it go? Are you hurt? Did you have fun?" Yolie called out, rushing over to her two eldest children as they walked in through the door.  
"We're fine mum," Hanako replied holding Poromon tiredly in her arms as she took a seat at the table.  
"We saved Kasumi, well Miki is the one who really saved Kasumi," Yuki informed her mum.  
"Actually I think it was Tsukiko who did, if it wasn't for her no one would have known she was there to begin with," Hanako objected as Yuki and Yolie sat down table, their father Ken coming to join them.

"Welcome back girls, though we'll have to be quiet as Kuro's sleeping," he told them.  
"No I'm not!"  
The three Ichijouji's spun around to see Kuro bouncing down the stairs with Wormon before deciding he would sit on his fathers lap with Wormon on the table in front of him.  
"So who is Tsukiko, I know who Miki is, she's one of Mimi's girls but – "  
"An old friend of Kasumi's and Kiyoshi's who just so happens to also be a digidestined," Hanako stated starting directly a head at her father who couldn't meet her eyes and turned to face Yolie who asked the next question that would naturally follow this sequence of events.

"But who's child is she?" Yolie asked looking over at Ken only to find him up in the Kitchen fetching himself and Kuro a drink, would you ladies like one?" he called back,  
"Soda please," Yuki requested, "and we don't know who, that's one thing we're trying to find out, I think she might be the masked girl but Kiyoshi was quick to object," she added.  
"She could be anyone's girl, maybe even one of our friends from around the world," Ken suggested, Yolie seemed to agree as she recalled the universal digidestined they had met up with in order to close the digiports and return the digimon to their own world.

…**Ishida Residence…**

Kasumi and Kiyoshi lay sprawled out on the couches around the TV with their father Matt, eating pizza as Kiyoshi filled him in on what had happened in the digital world.  
" – and then Gabumon warpdigivolved into Metalgarurumon and with Greymon and Birdramon we were able to defeat Metalseadramon," Kiyoshi said pausing and looking over at Kasumi.  
"I met Miki on the beach before hand, originally Mimi hadn't told her about me or you so I did. She went home and harassed her mother for answers until she discovered the truth in time to come back and save me, Mimi, Elizabeth and even Izzy came running to see us," Kasumi began taking over the reporting, "Izzy knows Miki is yours and Mimi's girl but he doesn't care and Miki has no intention of leaving the family she has come to know and love," Kasumi concluded.  
"I see what you're getting at," Matt said with a sigh, discarding an empty pizza box onto the table, "you're only usually given one chance with a person, sometimes you get two, but mostly it's the one," He told them standing up and grabbing the empty pizza boxes, "I guess I got one. It's been along time since that day, too long to expect your mother to drop everything and come back, sorry Kasumi, it looks like your mother and I will never get back together," he added.  
"No happy family," Kasumi muttered, Matt gave her a sad smile as he walked out the door to take out the trash. As much as she had wanted Matt and Mimi to get back together with her and Miki as their kids she knew now it was too late and never going to happen; she'd just have to learn to live with it.

…**At the same time at the Kido Residence…**

"Son! You're home!"  
"Dad?" Akio asked questioningly as he walked in the door, "You're home early," he added seeing his father and mother in the kitchen.  
"Yes well Sora called and told us what was happening," His father, Joe, began,  
"And well we wanted to come home and congratulate you!" his mother, Mai, concluded with a smile, Joe had told her all about the digital world after finding out from Akio; he wasn't good at lying to begin with.  
"But I didn't do anything," Akio muttered slightly disappointed.  
"But you showed your support, that's as good as fighting, now how bout we go out to dinner tonight; we haven't actually had any time to go shopping," Mai said laughing slightly but then Joe started laughing and so did Akio.

…**Japan: Odaiba…**

Kiyoshi and Kasumi sat on the roof of one of the school buildings that over looked the basket ball courts as Kiyoshi replayed the message of the girl from Kiyoshi's digiwatch; it was definitely Tsukiko.  
"So," Kasumi muttered,  
"It's a pyramid palace," Kiyoshi told her referring to the large building he, Hanako, Hitomi and Kuro had investigated the other day.  
"Must be then,"  
"I still don't want to believe it," Kiyoshi mumbled,  
"And you think I do?" Kasumi muttered glaring at the younger boy before lying back on the roof and looking up at the clear blue sky for a moment laughing in her mind at the people stuck inside learning maths.  
"What do you want to do about it?" she asked watching a small cloud slowly come into view.  
"Find her," Kiyoshi stated leaning back on his hands before looking over at there digimon who sat watching them intently.  
"Let's go then, it will be easier to get their before the classes get out," Kasumi said standing up and walking towards the door that led them up onto the roof Palmon quickly standing up and following her; Kiyoshi followed suite with Gabumon.

...elsewhere...

"Ok it should be this one," Keiko told them swinging open the door to the computer lab only to find Kasumi and Kiyoshi with Palmon and Gabumon already there.  
"Why aren't you in maths!" Keiko asked glaring at the Ishida kids.  
"I could ask you guys the same thing," Kiyoshi muttered.  
"I have finished all my work and am now researching for another assignment," Akiotold themwalking in behind Keiko.  
"Doctors appointment," Yuki laughed walking in behind him.  
"Bathroom," Hanako shrugged,  
"I'm not even here today," Kawada told them.  
"I'm being sent to the headmaster's office," Katsu called out causing the rest of the group to give him a strange look, "What? It's true."  
"That's the problem," Yuki muttered.

"So are we going or standing here talking?" Katsu butted in.  
"Going!" came Kuro's voice as he and Hitomi came in through the door.  
"Alright lets get a move on!" Keiko called out holding up her digiwatch, "Digiport open!" she called out and they were promptly sucked into the porthole that had opened on the computer screen.


	22. Chapter 22

"Finally!" came a sharp voice as they all stood up properly,  
"Took you guys long enough!" came the voice again, "You do realise I have to leave for a cheerleading meet in 10 minutes!" the voice added.  
"You do realise that time moves much faster here don't you," came the not to amused voice of another girl.

Kasumi looked over at the blonde and pink haired girl dressed in a bright pink and white cheerleading outfit and a pink bag who was around about the age of 13 and was glaring at a 10 year old kid holding onto a laptop wearing beige pants and a white top. The others must have organised to meet them. She shook her head not sure if she was so keen on being related to Miki now that she had met her properly, but then again she couldn't believe some of the people she was related to; Takara, Kawada, Keiko, Sam.

"Oh god," She heard Keiko mutter after seeing a good deal of Miki's truer personality, Yuki was shaking her head and Akio was laughing.  
"Sorry we're late," he called out as the walked towards the two girls who were standing with their digimon atop a plateau along side some temple ruins, Keiko and the other's digimon were with them having sent them through to the digital world before school instead of skipping class.  
"Hi Kasumi, Kiyoshi! No one mentioned you two were coming," Miki informed her sister and half brother.  
"We didn't know they were either," Keiko told the American girls.  
"We're not really, we're here to check something out," Kiyoshi explained and Kasumi nodded,  
"Ok that's fine," Miki told them, "really we only needed TK and Kari's kids, but then I guess everyone decided to come," she added cheerfully.  
"Though I guess it's good that you're here Kiyoshi, Sam told me you have a recording of a mysterious digidestined," came Elizabeths voice she didn't sound like a 10 year old, more like a 13 year old.

Kiyoshi brought up his digiwatch and replayed the message to the others as Yuki explained.  
"Her names Tsukiko and we think she's the masked girl Sam would have told you about," Kiyoshi was about to jump in a say something but then Miki spoke,  
"Whoa! Back up for a minute, Tsukiko, as in Tsukiko Yamiga?" Miki asked.  
"Yeh, do you know her?" Kasumi asked,  
"Yeh she was in my class, man she was a strange girl, spent most of her time sitting around by herself and staring off into space or at people, some girls think she's an ancient sorceress, it wouldn't surprise me if she was that masked girl, she has a weird interest in Egypt," Miki jabbered.  
"Really?" Kasumi asked not sounding to amused, "She was mine and Kiyoshi's best friend until her mother forced her to move to America," she stated staring at her sister.

"S-sorry, it's just that's the impression that we got from her, I didn't realise she was your friend…" Miki uttered looking at the ground, she had only just met her long lost sister and already she had insulted her closest friend; good going Miki! She chided herself in her mind.  
"So you can contact her I guess and ask her about all this," Yuki suggested snapping Miki out of her thoughts but already she and Elizabeth were shaking their heads.  
"She's been missing for some time now, everyone thinks she's gone back to Japan," Miki informed them looking sorrowfully at her older sister.  
"Guy's I think we've found our masked girl and new enemy," Keiko said with a sigh looking around at the others.

Filled with an uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty the group decided to unite the bearers of Light and Hope first and think about what lay a head afterwards. On a stone slab centred in the middle of the table enclosed by the temple ruins were two egg-like objects were located. One was gold with two weird earlike wings sticking out of the top of it, the other silvery white with feet at the base.  
"Well here goes," Takara murmured as she and her brother approached their respective eggs and cleanly lifted them up off of the stone slab.

GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFTERTIMON

PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON: FLYING HOPE

"Awesome!" the Takeshi twins shouted as they jumped into the air before running towards their newly evolved digimon.  
"Now there's something we should probably take you two to see, or at least Elizabeth," Keiko started after having noticed the sparkling emerald green gem hanging around Miki's neck, the crest symbol of Sincerity glowed a peaceful golden colour while hers, she looked at hers, it was still just a dull orange gem, she could also imagine Kiyoshi's now vibrant blue gem and sparkling silver friendship crest symbol.  
"What is it you should show me?" Elizabeth asked, unknowingly breaking Keiko away from her thoughts as she closed her laptop and stood up.  
"Where you can get your crest holder from," Keiko said indicating with a wave of her hand to Elizabeth's sisters one as the group moved out into the open.

"God Tornado!"

"Everyone get down!" Akio called out as the all dived for cover watching as an Airdramon swooped over them.  
"Guess it's a good thing we got those eggs," Kawada called out to Takara as they mounted their armour digimon before taking to the sky just as Triceramon came charging out of the forest behind them.  
"Ok! I think we need more digimon!" Hitomi called out running to hide behind part of the ruins with Kuro and Katsu so has not to be spotted by the enraged looking Triceramon.  
"Ready Wormon?" Kuro asked his digimon, the worm nodded

WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON

Who flew up to help Nerfertimon and Pegasusmon

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO ROXETAMON  
PALMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO ASENDEMON  
GABUMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO ESCADOMON  
PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON  
BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDAMON

The four of the newly digivolved digimon set about taking out the Triceramon who's eyes seemed to glow red with rage.  
"Mega Dash!" came Triceramons attack as he charged at Escadomon who only just managed to escape into the air only to be sent tumbling about by another one of Airdramons God Tornadoes.  
"Kiyoshi, Asendemon will help with the air, how about Garurumon in the ground fight?" Kasumi suggested,  
"Metalgarurumon would be really nice!" Sam called out from up in the sky with Birdramon attacking the Triceramon from above as Togemon was knocked back by Triceramon's Tri Horn Attack, Gabumon de-digivolved.

GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON

One more, Ultimate would be good, the sooner I can end this the sooner we can save her, come on!

GARURMON DIGIVOLVE TO WEREGARURMON

"Alright now we're even," Kiyoshi muttered stepping back as Weregarurumon stepped up to fight just as Togemon was forced to de-digivolve back to Palmon.  
"Ah I hate to disagree but I don't think we are anymore," Elizabeth commented as Stingmon fell from the sky before motioning towards the forest just as a large ice blue fox-like digimon appeared flanked by two Lynxmon.  
"Look's like it's time we upped or fighting power!" Keiko called out, "those whose digimon can't or are too weak to fight stay back by the ruins!" She added as Kawada caught Patamon before he hit the ground and joined Miki, Kuro and Hitomi who were too scared to do anything, in running towards the temple ruins where Akio, Elizabeth and Katsu were already waiting.

ARGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON  
HAWKMON DIGIVOVLE TO AQUILLAMON

Nefertimon and Takara had just taken out Airdramon when Arcticvixeemon's Arctic Blast knocked them both out of the sky forcing Gatomon to de-digivolve, luckily Sam managed to get Birdramon to catch them in her claws before dropping them all off on the ground,  
"It's too dangerous," Birdramon told Sam as he jumped off her back before she took off into the sky again.

It was obvious that they were in trouble even with Airdramon out of the picture, Takara realised this as she saw one of the Lynxmon jump onto Weregarurmon's back allowing Triceramon to break free and charge directly towards her.  
"Takara run!" Gatomon called out but it was along way from where she was and the ruins. Takara stumbled backwards with nowhere to run and no where to take shelter when suddenly Sam appeared in front of her. The blinding red light given off from the gem around his neck was enough to make the Triceramon miss-judge his attack by not even a metre. This mistake caused him to go hurtling over the edge of the plateau with the full force of his Mega Dash powering him.

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARUDAMON  
GARUDAMON DIGIVOVLE TO PHOENIXMON


	23. Chapter 23

The digidestined gave out a large cheer for Sam and Phoenixmon, Tsuiko's ultimate digimon wouldn't be able to defeat them now even with the two Lynxmon who remained eyes aglow ready to attack them.  
"Tsukiko! We know who you are and you won't defeat us!" Keiko and Katsu shouted out in full encouragement of Sam and his mega.

Suddenly a cold laugh came from behind the mask, as the eyes behind it flashed red.  
"So you figured it out sooner than I thought but it still won't help you," she smirked removing the mask and hooded cloak to reveal a gem necklace similar to that of their but this one was glowing a bright royal purple colour.

ARTICVIXEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MAYATVIXEEMON

"I think you spoke to soon," Yuki muttered looking over at Keiko. The digidestined gave each other a concerned look as Tsukiko's mega digimon appeared, though not as big as her ultimate digimon, Mayatvixeemon still stood around 3-4 metres tall and a pair large feathery wings produced from behind her shoulders as her tails swished around behind her. Stamping the base of the long wand – that was even taller than her – on the ground once she took off into the air to where Phoenixmon was waiting ready and waiting to fight. The two Lynxmon, one badly injured, continued to prove their worth in the fight that continued on the ground though by this time Greymon, now de-digivolved back to Argumon was out of action.

Now it was Roxetamon and Asendemon attacking one of the Lynxmon while Weregarurumon with the help of Aquillamon worked on eliminating the other all while a vicious battle raged on above.  
"Ah guys, I think we have a serious problem," Yuki called out to the other digidestined as a loud rumbling noise reached her ears. Kasumi, Kawada and the others looked up and into the forest just as three pairs of red eyes appeared.  
"It's Machinedramon and two Metaltyranamon!" Elizabeth shouted from atop a slanted pillar by the ruins.

"Giga Canon!" Came Machinedramon's attack shooting so fast out of the forest that the fighting digimon it was directed at barely had time to react. The attack slammed into Asendemon who digivolved back into Tanemon and the injured Lynxmon who promptly dispersed into data. The shock waves from the attack were huge and caused a few of the remaining digimon to step away from the impact zone while the children were forced to brace themselves or duck for cover.  
"KASUMI!" Miki shrieked as she ran from the safety of the ruins towards her sister who seemed to be getting thrown over the edge of the plateau; her crest let out a flash of green light.

PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON  
TOGEMON DIGIVOVLE TO LILYMON

Miki's new ultimate digimon zoomed past her on her fairy like wings and dived over the edge after Kasumi and her digimon, Miki watched on hopefully before Elizabeth, her other sister, came and hurriedly dragged her back towards the safety of the ruins.

"Wolf Claw!"  
What had once been the last Lynxmon was nothing more than a cloud of vanishing data.  
"Good job Weregarurumon, but I think Kawada's right, we could really do with Metalgurumon right about now," Kiyoshi called, frantically looking from the cliff edge where Kasumi had disappeared then over to the evil mega and two ultimate digimon and then up to where Tsukiko's digimon waged war on Phoenixmon, then back again. How could the champion, ultimate and one armour digimon they had on the ground hope to defeat these guys? He felt helpless, his two closest friends, one probably dead at the base of the cliff the other being consumed be evil, if he didn't do something he'd lose them both. He had to do something.

Stepping out into the open, crest glowing a vivid blue and arm bearing the digiwatch thrust high in the air he called out to his digimon.  
"Ready to give it a shot!" he shouted, Weregarurumon nodded and a flash of blue light shot from Kiyoshi's digiwatch before hitting Weregarurumon.

WEREGARURUMON DIGIVOVLE TO METALGARURUMON

Sam and Takara stood watching the battle in the sky from atop the highest part of the temple the two of them could reach. The two digimon seemed almost evenly matched as they battled it out in the air where there was no restraints from things such as trees, cliffs or even their own partners. _Where's Tsukiko? _Sam wondered bitterly as the thought crossed his mind but then he soon spotted her sitting in a tree doing just as they were; watching the battle.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon unleashed another ultimate attack at Mayatvixeemon hoping to injure her opponent or at least break the digimon's concentration as the she-fox geared up for another attack.  
"Spirit Force!" Mayatvixeemon had gathered enough energy into the centre of her paw-like hands to initiate the attack and send it hurtling towards not only Phoenixmon but the two digidestined who she was protecting behind her.  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!" Phoenixmon called summoning the attack only just in time to equalise that of her enemies.

Keiko watched in relief as Miki's Lilymon rose above the edge of the plateau carrying a slightly shocked but alive Kasumi in her arms. However she looked back to the battle that was still going on the ground, Metalgarurumon was head on with Machinedramon while Lilymon moved into take on one of the Metaltyranamon's leaving Aquillamon to try and keep the Metaltyranamon's focus away from them; it wasn't working what with Yuki's digimon now out of action and their only other active digimon engaged in the battle above them.  
"Akio we need to do something!" she muttered to the taller blue haired boy who stood beside her.  
"And what do you have planned?" Akio asked looking from her to the rest of the digidestined sheltered in the temple ruin, "barely any of us can digivolve," he added agitatedly, would they ever get out of this mess?  
"The mapping program on my laptop picked up a signal coming nearby I checked it with my digiwatch and it's a digiegg."

Keiko and Akio looked around and saw Elizabeth, Mimi's youngest daughter, suddenly standing beside them.  
"I don't think an armour digimon will help much but if that's the best bet there is then we'll have to give it a shot," Keiko spoke, "you don't happen to know who's it is do you?" she asked however Elizabeth shook her head.  
"Is it the egg on the overhang below the plateau edge?" The three gathered destined spun around and saw Kasumi walking towards them, Miki was following her with Kuro, Hitomi and Katsu; Elizabeth nodded.  
"Then it's Kastu's," Kasumi stated.  
"How do you know that!" Keiko retorted.  
"Because it's not mine, Kiyoshi's got his, and the only other friendship connected digidestined is Katsu," Kasumi calmly replied as she stared at Keiko.

"So… how do I get it?" Katsu asked, walking with Elizabeth towards the plateau edge.  
"Lilymon could fly you down!" Miki chimed in.  
"You do remember your digimon is currently engaged at the moment," Elizabeth shot back.  
"It shouldn't take _that_ long too get an egg," Miki retorted.  
"Ok! Here's what we're going to do," Keiko shot in before an argument could break out before continuing once she had their attention, "We'll swiftly head over to the edge that's located above the digiegg and then Miki can call over Lilymon to quickly take Katsu down to the ledge," she explained to them.  
"And what's going to happen with the Metaltyranamon? I'm sure it's not going to stay put and wait for lilymon's return," Kasumi muttered, the other digidestined didn't look to confident either.  
"Well if anyone has a better idea I'd love to hear it!" Keiko huffed, folding her arms over her chest and looking at the others; no one said anything.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ok that's settled, Yuki?" Keiko called looking at the girl leaning against a half destroyed column with minomon in her arms, "since you can't battle stay here with Kuro, Hitomi and Elizabeth," she added after getting the dark purple haired girls attention; Yuki nodded in agreement.  
"What? We cant we fight?" Kuro asked, slightly annoyed at being left out.  
"You're too young, you'll get in the way," Yuki retorted starting a brother verse sister argument.  
With one of the three busy they snuck out of the ruins with their digimon leaving Elizabeth and Hitomi behind with Yuki and Kuro as they headed along the edge.

"I can see it!" Katsu called racing further along until he was looking directly down on the digiegg.  
"LILYMON!" Miki shouted out to get her digmons attention. Akio looked over to the battle and noticed that Lilymon had managed to eliminate one of the Metaltyranamon's; they might just pull this mission off. He stood back with Keiko, Kasumi and Miki watching as Lilymon picked Katsu up and proceed to lower him down toward the ledge beneath them.

"Hawkmon!" All for of them spun around, a fire blast from metaltyranamon had nocked aquillamon out of the sky causing him to digivolve back into hawkmon; the metaltyranamon was now free to do as it wished.  
"Back to the ruins!" Akio ordered, pushing Kasumi and Miki ahead of him as a nuclear laser attack was fired, only just missing them but cutting him and the two blonde girls off from Keiko due to the giant jagged hole in the cliff edge.  
"Keiko!" Akio called out, preparing to try and jump the gap however the look Keiko gave him made him falter."You idiot! You can't jump that!" She snapped at him, her attention back on the digimon leering down at her, "if you don't move your ass back to those ruins I'll never forgive you!" she shouted pointing a determined finger at him.

Keiko's eyes darted from left to right, there was no escape, the others had been lucky to doge the attack however she didn't know if she would be so lucky and then there was Katsu. If the digiegg turned out not to be his metaltyranamon would easily pick off him and Lilymon as they rose above the edge. Despite thee pressing need to run for it she looked down at Argumon who nodded a determined look in his eyes as they stood there ground.  
"You are foolish digidestined, you'll die here now…"

Keiko stood her ground even though her feet wanted to run and looked up and glared at metaltyranamon as he geared up for his next attack.  
"We won't run from you!" she yelled and a blinding orange light shot from the gem stone around her neck.  
"Nuclear…"

ARGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGREYMON

"…laser!"  
Keiko was suddenly knocked off her feet and sent flying through the air by a swipe of her digimons metal claw only to land on the back of Raidramon who had jumped off of the lower ledge and was now soaring through the air and over the hole that had once separated her from the others. As they skidded to a halt by the safety of the ruins she looked back as the dust and dirt of metaltyranamons latest attack cleared; Metalgreymon was still there, Lilymon too.  
"We're back in the game!" Katus shouted as he and Keiko jumped off of Raidramon allowing him to join the battle.  
"Keiko! You're alright!" Keiko looked up and saw Sam, Takara and Kawada atop the ruins looking down at her and the others.  
"Yeh, I'm fine," she called up, taking in a breath of relief; that was a close one.  
"Ha! Take that you dumb dinosaurs!"

At the sound of Kuro's voice Keiko and the others looked back out onto the ground battle field just as Machinedramon burst into a cloud of data; metaltyranamon had already been eliminated. Yuki joined Keiko as they looked up into the sky at the battle raging on between Phoenixmon and Mayatvixeemon, both digimon were nearing exhaustion however they had one mega, two ultimate and one armour as back up while Tsukiko had none.  
"You're going down bitch! OW! What was that for!" Katsu snapped after having Kiyoshi hit him over the head.  
"Your language that's what!" Yuki chided him, "you're lucky Kiyoshi got to you first."

"You sure turned this battle around," Keiko looked over her shoulder to see Akio smiling at her with Gomamon in his arms, she nodded smiling before looking up at the sky.  
"Who's that!" they heard Miki shriek before following her shakily pointing finger up into the sky at the black humanoid fox digimon hovering in mid air with their enemy Tsukiko in one arm, a long staff raised above his head in his free hand as what resembled dark electrical energy gathered at the large dark blue sapphire that rested on top of it. The digimon looked up and seemingly thinking that enough energy had gathered he swung it down the energy coming lose and slicing in a long extended arch through Phoenixmon and down towards the ground kicking up a large wall of dust and other dirt clods on impact.  
"Take cover!" Akio shouted grabbing Keiko and Katsu before pulling them behind a solid looking piece of granite and hopping the others made it to safety in time.

**ooooo**

Hitomi opened her tightly closed eyes just as Kuro did the same coughing slightly due to the fine dirt and dust that was still mixed in the air. Hand in hand accompanied by their digimon they crawled out of the small gap between two rock slabs they had used as shelter before looking at the old battle field and the large gash left in the ground from that other digimons attack. Standing up they both glanced at each other and then at the others who had already emerged from where they had taken shelter. Keiko was cradling Koromon in her arms walking with Akio and Yuki to where Katsu sat on the ground congratulating Demiveemon. Else where Kasumi and Miki stood over Kiyoshi who was picking Tsunomon up off of the ground while Sam, Kawada, Takara walked towards them with their digimon.

"She's gone," Kuro and Hitomi turned around and looked at Elizabeth, Tentamon, Hanako and Hawkmon who had appeared behind them and they spoke the truth, there was no trace of Tsukiko, her mega or the mysterious other digimon besides the damage they had left behind.  
"Lets get out of here, I think we all could do with some rest," Sam called out to them from where he stood with his sister, they nodded and made their way over to the main group from where they said goodbye to Miki and Elizabeth before heading off towards the digiport.

**…Japan… **

The digidestined walked out of the computer lab and into the halls full of bustling students who were eager for the lunch break, however they all wanted to go home and discuss the current situation with their parents however with over half the day left they couldn't just walk out; well most of them believed this.

"Don't tell me," Keiko muttered, looking around at the group of chosen kids that had gathered in a secluded section of the school yard.  
"Yep, she's gone and taken Kiyoshi with her, it's no big loss though," Yuki declared, "I mean if she wants bad grades it's her choice," she added.  
"Doesn't mean she has to take Kiyoshi with her," Sam objected.

"It doesn't matter right now, what does matter is getting together a game plan!" Keiko interjected and the others nodded in agreement.  
"So where do we start?" Katsu asked looking around at the older kids for some answers.  
"We start with what we already know about our enemy," Akio informed them, "and it seems there's not only one, but two, however is this second one a digidestines digimon or just some other digimon under control," he continued.  
"Or a greater evil," Hanako butted in, "I mean it has happened before," she added, the others nodded sadly or everted eye contact each remembering that her, Kuro's and Yuki's father had once been the digimon emperor.


	25. Chapter 25

… **Digital World …**

Palmon and Gabumon followed their partners in silence not quite sure why they had suddenly turned and headed back into the computer lab and re-opened the digiport without informing the rest of the digidestined team. However they both followed their partners each digimon on the lookout for any danger that may present itself with intention to harm them; so far they had detected none.  
"Tsukiko…"

Palmon and Gabumon looked straight ahead at the sound of Kiyoshi's voice. They had just entered the clearing from one end, Tsukiko, their enemy, had just done the same from the other end, Lunarvixeemon held gently in her arms. Gabumon and Palmon jumped in front of their partners ready to fight and defend however both Kiyoshi and Kasumi told them to back down. Both parties stood still staring at each other neither moving nor speaking each waiting for the other to state their purpose.

"You're digidestined, aren't you?" It was Tsukiko who broke the silence first and in response Kasumi nodded where as Kiyoshi spoke.  
"You're one also you know," he told her bluntly, holding up the gem stone that was around his neck; his crest. Tuskiko held onto her similar one a slight flicker of confusion based across her face but was gone nearly as soon as it came.  
"Chaos says I am not," she told them, "I believe him, I don't fit in in that other world of yours," she added looking from one to the other. Kiyoshi shook his head slightly in agitation before sprinting towards the blackish purple haired girl. Lunarvixeemon was ready to defend her partner but Tsukiko's slightly shaking hand stoped her just as the boy flung his arms around the girl.  
"You do! You're our friend! I don't want to lose you!"

… **Pyramidal Palace…**

Chaos watched the screen showing the encounter of the three long lost friends, he hadn't expected her to have been connected in such a way to two other digidestined; this was not good. With a wave of one hand like paw the screens shimmered out of view and with the staff clasped in the other he pointed it at the servant digimon beside him, blasting it into a cloud of data before absorbing it.  
_It seems I'll have to move everything forward more rapidly now….but then again it's never too soon to destroy things whether these things are people, digimon or even worlds_

…**Japan…**

The last half of school was a drag despite Keiko and Yuki's surprise at Kasumi and Kiyoshi's arrival in their history class eliminating the possibility of them going home but opening new wonders as to where they went. Despite not having them attend the small meeting she and the other Japan stationed digdestined had held during the break they had failed to come up with a solid plan to deal with their digital problem.

…**Japan, Ichijouji Residence…**

"Thankyou Yolie,"  
"No problem, anytime, I'm just glad this one didn't get her into any real trouble," Yolie said laughing as she ruffled Kuro's hair, "Well we will see you tomorrow then," she called out, waving goodbye to Cody and his daughter Hitomi as they backed out of the driveway and headed off down the street.  
"Now I think it's time you had a shower, your dad will be home from work shortly and I want you cleaned before diner!" Yolie demanded leading her son back into the house.

**ooooo**

"…I'm no use to them I mean I can only just digivolve to champion and even then they say we're to young to battle," Hitomi complained to her father as they headed along the road towards home where her mother would be waiting for them with dinner ready. Cody smiled at his daughter but then thought about it for a minute, the digital world had obviously evolved much since the time he, Yolie and the others had been summoned there; what lay ahead for his young girl?  
"Don't worry too much about it, when the time comes you'll be as useful as any of the others, maybe even more so," he told her.

… **Motomiya Residence…**

"…and then Raidramon and Metalgarurumon kicked his ass! But then when we thought we had won this other evil fox like digmon comes in and knocks out all of our digimon!" Katsu exclaimed as he sat on the floor facing his dad, Davis, and mum, Fai who hadn't even believed her husband when he explained to her the digtal world until her son came home with a small _blue _creature.  
"But even though all of us – well minus Elizabeth, her sister, Kasumi and Kiyoshi – couldn't figure out a fool proof game plan to defeat them both," he muttered. Davis was about to say something when his mobile started ringing. Picking it up and glancing at the screen he saw that is was from Joe which was odd considering he never really saw much of the oldest digidestined due to Joe's doctor carrier.

"Hey Joe!" he called into the phone,  
"Ah Davis good, I tried your home phone but I couldn't get through any – "  
"Damn! I forgot to drop the money in for the phone bill, hahaha, anyway what were you saying?"  
"I just received an email from Izzy, Gennai contacted him and wants us all to meet him in the digital world tomorrow, now Izzy has naturally been in contact with Yolie and it's been arranged that the digidestined will all meet up at Yolie's and Ken's place and travel to the digital world as one group, Gennai and the Izumi's will meet up with you there, now I have to call in to work, goodbye."  
"Wait – " Davis began but the line was already dead, "Well it seems we may have a solution to your problem, that was Joe, Gennai's been in touch with Izzy and will meet us all in the digital world tomorrow."

…**Kamiya Residence…**

"That was just Mimi, Gennai has contacted Izzy and has arranged to meet us all in the digital world," Sora chimed in as she walked into the living room where her husband and two children were gathered.  
"Gennai, he'll know what's going on wont he?" Keiko asked looking over at Sam and Biyomon who were telling her father about the battle that took place in the sky and how he gained his crest and nearly defeated Tsukiko.  
"We hope so," Sora replied, laughing slightly as she watched Biyomon demonstrating her swooping ability on Tai.  
"Tai, you should probably call Yamato and tell him, Izzy said he's already talked to Yolie and Joe who will tell Cody, Davis and TK and Kari," she added.

…**Ishida Residence…**

"So Tsukiko's the one causing all this trouble, are you sure? That's not what I remember her to be like," Matt questioned his kids from where they sat out on the balcony.  
"I wish we weren't," Kiyoshi muttered.  
"It's not entirely her, I think its Chaos who's convinced her to be like this," Kasumi added looking out over the railing.  
"Like Ken with the dark spore," Matt muttered,  
"Yes, just like him…" Keiko whispered.  
"But her digimon's an unknown, I think that's what has thrown us, we don't know why she's a digidestined," Kiyoshi uttered.  
"Well maybe Gennai can give you guys a hand with this,"  
"Gennai!" Kasumi and Kiyoshi exclaimed in unison.  
"Yeh before you two found your way home Tai called me, we're all meeting up in the digital world."


	26. Chapter 26

…**Ichijouji Residence…**

"Well is everyone here?" Yolie called out. It was Saturday morning and the digidestined and parents had gathered at their place as it was the largest to go to the digital world and see what important things it was that their old friend Gennai had to tell them; well most of them were here. So far, not including her own family, the Kamiya's, Takashi's, Ishida's, Hitomi and Cody – Leanne had to work – Joe and Akio – Mai was also working – which left them waiting for Davis; _how typical _Yolie thought.  
"Katsu's here!" Kuro called out running into the room Katsu joining him only a few minutes latter.  
"Haha, sorry we're late!" Davis called out as he walked in; Yolie just shook her head slightly but held her tongue.  
"Well now that we're all here lets go!" Keiko suggested, raising her wrist and pointing her digiwatch at the laptop screen that the Ichijouji's had set up in the lounge room.  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!"

…**Digtal World…**

"Ah good now everyone's here, well nearly everyone but I guess this will do,"  
"Gennai!" Yolie called out after spotting the middle aged man stand by the trees a couple of metres away from them with Izzy, Elizabeth and Miki.  
"Where's Mimi?" Yolie asked as she and the others walked over to them.  
"Mimi's greeting some very important clients," Kari explained answering Yolie's question, "She told me she wouldn't be able to make it when she called me to tell TK and I about this meeting," she added.  
"Yes, she's got a week or two more work and then we're flying over to Japan for a vacation, Mimi's boss has already approved of it," Izzy informed them, "but we should probably get going," he added to stop any further talking before stepping aside and allowing Gennai to lead the way back through the trees.

"So that's Gennai," Takara declared as she and Kawada walked along side their parents through the trees,  
"Yep but when we first met him he was an old man," TK added,  
"An old man?" kawada asked in disbelief,  
"Yeh don't think to hard about it," Sora chimed in from Kari's right with Tai, Keiko and Sam.  
"Look's like we're here," came Joe's voice as the large group stopped at a large wall towering rock wall,  
"Wherever here is," Yolie added from ahead of them.

Matt, Kasumi and Kiyoshi watched as Gennai placed his hands against the rock surface and it shimmered slightly as though it was no more than a mirage and then suddenly there was a decent size crevice in the rock face.  
"Follow me," Gennai called out leading the way into the rock face Izzi followed with Elizabeth and Miki, then Joe and Akio. Matt decided that it would probably not be the best idea to try and talk with his other daughter right now until he had had a chance to talk with Mimi. Following Tai, Sora and their kids he and the rest of the digidestined gang plus their kids digimon forwarded single file like into the crevice.  
"Wow this place is huge!" Davis exclaimed as he and Kastu walked into the grand cavern that was hidden behind the rock face.  
"Yes it is, and my apologies but I only have cushions – furniture would just get in the way – so please have a seat or stand if you wish," Gennai informed them as he stood before them. They all took a seat besides Matt, Kasumi and Joe who was alert just in case there was an emergency at the hospital. Suddenly a large screen appeared on the back wall behind Gennai.

"You all know why you're here," he told them as an image the kids recognised as Tsukiko, her digimon and the other humanoid fox like digimon who had appeared at the end of their last battle.  
"It's because of these two," he continued, "Tsukiko Yamiga, her digimon at Rookie level is known as Lunarvixeemon, this other one who has only recently reviled himself is known as Chaos. For along time, since before you first arrived here I have been in this cavern listening and keeping an eye on Chaos and Tsukiko while they lived in the cave located behind the large waterfall; however I could never put together exactly what it is he's trying to achieve. I still can't," Gennai told them, "However he must be stopped," he added concluding his speech for the moment.  
"So who is she?' Tai asked speaking the thoughts that many of them were having.  
"A digidestined, that's what Kasumi and Kiyoshi have confirmed to me when they returned yesterday afternoon," he told them, Keiko shot a look back to Kasumi and Kiyoshi at the other end of the cavern; so that's were they had went.

"But how… and her digimon?" Kari spoke up not sure on how to phrase what she was trying to say.  
"Logically the answer would say that she would have to be one of yours," Gennai told them, speaking slowly as he looked from each of the parents gathered here today; the last of which was Ken.  
"However her digimon is like none any of us have seen before and that's including the digdestined you've met from other countries around the world, this is quite troubling and the only people – so to speak – who can shed some light on this is Tsukiko and her digimon, though they mightn't even know so the only other option is Chaos himself – "  
"And that's out of the picture, right?" Davis muttered, Gennai nodded.  
"Or if Lunarvixeemon was not Tsukiko's intended digimon then the one who was supposed to be her partner, however, if that's the case I don't think it will be around anymore," Gennai added and the room went into an uncomfortable silence.


	27. Chapter 27

"And what about our own kid's digimon," Matt spoke up after awhile, "Kiyoshi and Kasumi tell me that Gabumon and Palmon can now armour digivolve," he added.  
"Ah yes," Gennai exclaimed a smile appearing on his face, "the digital world is no computer game, it's a living world and like most worlds those that live on them adapt, change and evolve. Just like the transaction between the time you older adults were here when compared to the younger ones, everything changed as time went on, even your digivices had to adapt to the new system. This being said it's only natural that things will be a bit different from the last time you all were here," he told them and the room was suddenly filled with curious whispers of conversation between parents and kids.

"But, alas, the time we have to be here is not long. It should be assumed Chaos already knows of your appearance here and meetings such as these should be kept short and few," Gennai clearly stated and the cavern fell into silence once more.  
"Children who are the new chosen you need to gather the power within you and wipe out this evil as soon as possible if you want any chance of restoring Tsukiko to her old self, if Chaos has done what I fear he has the consequences…" Gennai trailed off and those gathered looked to him as if to ask him to continue, however he showed no intention of continuing and the screen vanished.

Tai nodded at Gennai and stood up with Sora indicating for Keiko and Sam to come with them; there time here was up. The other's too followed the Kamiya's example and began to stand up and file out of the cavern, one after the other. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at Hanako as she left with her father and sister.

Hannako stood with her father and Gennai in the cavern as the rest of the digidestined left the cavern whispering convocation between them in regards to what had been discussed in the meeting. She watched as her father handed the seemingly knowing Gennai the photo that she had gotten Elizabeth to acquire from Mrs Yamiga; it was of Tsukiko.  
"My how the resemblance is remarkable," Gennai muttered, "no doubt about it she's your's isn't she," Gennai added, more as a statement than a question; Ken nodded.  
"Does Yolie know?"  
"No, I didn't know until a few months after Yolie and I had gotten back together," Ken said gravely.  
"And I'm assuming you know considering your presence here," Gennai commented directing his attention to Hanako who nodded soundlessly in reply.  
"So, a wormon is it…" Gennai mumbled.  
"What do you reckon – "  
"Dead, absorbed is probably the better word though why is what we should be considering," Gennai told them, "You should also inform Yolie when you can; things like these can't stay hidden for ever and I think even Tsukiko has the right to know who her father is," he added concluding the talk, Ken nodded, thanked him and then led Hanako outside where some of the others were still making their way back to the digiport.

**ooooo**

The floor glistened a pure silvery blue colour as did the walls as did the roof, shadows flickered and darted here and there as powerful blasts erupted in the largest room of the pyramidal palace. Everything was nearly set; his plan would soon fall perfectly into place all that was needed was a few more weeks of solid training and he had the time what with the digidestineds time far slower than that here.

"Talisman Sphere!"

He smirked countering with a wave of dark energy, he loved her in this slender vixen form, once a fighter of justice now tainted in the darkness he possessed and marked her with. He laughed as she tried to come at him with the Dragon Helix attack, what was he thinking, she had always been tainted and would remain that way for as long as he lived. He wouldn't let her be defeated or deleted that way now that human and digimon had become one he could eat away at her consciousness.

…**Japan…**

"So…what do you think?" Hanako asked, sitting up from where she was lying in the school yard with the other digidestined. It was the day after their meeting with Gennai and her dad was yet to tell her mum the truth and they were still sitting at school trying to come up with a game plan.  
"I dunno, what do you recon the power with in us is?" Katsu asked as he too sat up.  
"Our crests I'm thinking," Sam contributed.  
"But how does he expect us to do that! I mean crests don't exactly come when they're called," Yuki retorted.  
"Chill Yuki," Kawada muttered from where he lay beside the agitated girl.  
"I'm sure we'll find away once we go to the digital world," Keiko interrupted before Yuki had a chance to snap back, "plus there's bound to be other digiegg's out there that we might find handy," she added.  
"Point taken," Takara piped in.

"What about Elizabeth and Miki?" Hanako asked, directing her question more so towards the Ishida children.  
"They're meeting us there once we finish school," Kasumi told them without even looking at them.  
"Well then we have a game plan!" Katsu told them as he stood up, "we'll search the digital world for digieggs and crests with the Izumi's and then confront Tsukiko and Chaos," he added, Keiko and Akio nodded in agreement, the others either nodded or just shrugged, they didn't exactly have many options left.

… **Digital World …**

Yuki watched Kasumi and Kiyoshi as they looked out over the plateau edge and down towards the large pyramid that jutted out of the ground where the grasslands met the desert; she couldn't begin to imagine what they were going through even though she knew of her fathers past.  
"The quickest way to do this thing would to have us split up and search different areas," Katsu called out to the assembled digidestined as they stood gathered at the temple ruins.  
"Shouldn't we stick together just in case they attack us, it took nearly all of us to scare them off last time," Sam objected, Hitomi nodded in agreement.

"Sam's right but I don't think we have that kind of time," Akio added as Yuki joined him and Keiko, while Kasumi and Kiyoshi hanged around the edge of the group.  
"Then lets split into small groups," Elizabeth suggested from where she sat on the ground in front of them, a map puled up on her laptop screen as she typed away and then a miniature digiegg of love appeared on the screen where Katsu had told her they had found it along with the Reliability digieggs.  
"Elizabeth's right, that way we still have some numbers and can still search a larger area," Keiko muttered before thinking on how they would split the group.

"Kiyoshi and I will search over there," Kasumi spoke up pointing towards where the two had previously been standing, Keiko was about to object and tell them to stay away from there when Yuki chimed in.  
"Kuro and I'll come too," she said, "we can split into three groups, two groups of 5 and one of four," she added.  
"Okay and then the other groups would be…."  
"Hitomi and I'll have to go towards the mountain, you and Hanako too, we don't know who the digiegg of love belongs to but we might as well have to possible owners with us," Akio spoke up,

"We'll need one more than," Keiko reminded them,  
"I'll go," it was Takara who spoke up this time, "Kawada and I both have our eggs so I'll come with you and Kawada with the others…,  
"That way we all have at least one flying digimon," Kawada added giving his sister thumbs up.  
"Well now that's settled lets get going!" Katsu called, punching the air above him with his fist.


	28. Chapter 28

Kasumi rode with Kiyoshi on Escadomon while Yuki and Roxetamon, Kuro and Stingmon followed them out over the forest and towards the river.  
"Hey you two! Slow down!" Yuki shouted out as she and Roxetamon sped up towards the Ishida kids leaving Kuro hovering in the air with Stingmon where he had first picked up the signal.  
"Kuro's found a digiegg!" Yuki shouted as Escaodomon swerved to face them.

"What direction is it coming from?" Kiyoshi asked and Yuki pointed out towards the grassland.  
"You take Kuro and see what it is, we'll continue this way," Kiyoshi told her pointing behind him towards the large pyramid shape. Yuki gave them both a look of doubt but told Roxetamon to take her back to Kuro.

**ooooo**

Takara and Hitomi rose up into the air on Nefertimon's back and soared after Aquillamon as they headed towards the mountain that her brother and Sam had told them about.  
"The digieggs will be quick and easy to find and gather, it's the crests I'm worried about," Keiko called to them, Takara nodded her agreement the crests weren't something to be found lying around; they had to earn them.  
"As reported the reliability digieggs are at the base of the path up the mountain we should split into two groups there," Akio suggested as they spotted the totem polls and prepared to land, "you and Hanako should fly up there and check out that love digiegg," he added as he jumped off of Aquillamon as he neared the ground before waving them off. Nefertimon landed beside him and Takara and Hitomi jumped off before following him towards the totem polls.

"Well here we are," Gomamon told them, jumping off of Akio's shoulder and whacking one of the pools with a flipper, "So what are you waiting for?" Akio looked from totem poll to totem poll, they looked exactly the same, he went for the right one and pulled at it, it moved and then Gomamon was engulfed in a bright light.  
"GOMAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO… TYLOMON: _THE RELIABLE TIDE"_

Tylomon, Akio's armour digimon, a long light blue shark with a dark blue head and markings hovered in the air with plane like fins it's tail thrashing side to side behind it and with a flash of light it was Gomamon once again.  
"I guess he cant stay in that form for to long out of water," Akio concluded before looking over at Hitomi who in tern looked back at him and Takara who smiled and lifted the small girl up so she could reach the egg.

**ooooo**

…SASTRAMON: _FIRE OF LOVE"_

It was hers, the silver masked, red, four legged dragon with jagged purple markings and silver plated wings each baring the crest of love was her amour digimon; she had collected everything. But where was Hanako's digiegg she wondered.

"We should probably get going to meet up with Akio, Hitomi and Takara," Keiko said as she turned around to find Hanako and Aquillamon gazing out towards the pyramid. The light purple haired girl turned around and nodded at her before climbing up onto Aquillamon's back and wit one last glance back she they took off into the air. Keiko watched her briefly hovering above her before climbing onto Sastramon's back and also glancing back at the pyramid. Kasmui, Kiyoshi and now Hanako, she couldn't see what was so fascinating about it.

**ooooo**

"Seems we're done here," Akio called out as Keiko and Sastramon pulled up Neferitmon allowing him to jump over and onto her digimon giving to other two more room.  
"Where to next then?" Keiko asked,  
"I think we should fly over the area and Hanako keep an eye on the mapping device on your digiwatch for a signal," Akio told them.

Meanwhile Kiyoshi and Kasumi had landed on the desert side of the large Pyramid and with Escadomon de-digivolved back into Gabumon they slowly walked towards the large shiny structure surprised to find that there was no guards to be seen anywhere.  
"Well I guess we'll have to use the main entrance," Gabumon muttered after the group of four had managed to circle the entire building.  
"Fine with me," Kiyoshi shrugged as he and Kasumi followed by Palmon and Gabumon began to walk towards the entrance.  
"WAIT!"

Kiyoshi and Kasumi spun around but there was no one there,  
"We're coming with you!" They looked up and saw Yuki flying down towards them with Roxetamon, Kuro and Stingmon following close behind them.  
"Was it yours?" Kiyoshi called up refering to the digiegg signal the two Ichijouji's had picked up on the way.  
"Yep it's mine!" Kuro told them as he and Stingmon landed just before Stingmon de-digivolved back into wormon, Roxetamon did the same.  
"You two shouldn't come," Kasumi told them but Yuki wasn't listening and neither was Kuro who had an oddly determined look in his eyes.  
"You're both going," They retorted.  
"We're her friends," Kiyoshi told them, Yuki went to say something but stopped, Kasumi didn't push the issue instead stared intensely at Yuki before turning and walking towards the entrance.  
"Don't say we didn't warn you," she muttered.

**ooooo**

Elizabeth played with the stone around her neck as she rode behind her sister on Latolamon as they flew across the sky towards where Hanako had told Katsu there was a sincerity digiegg. Only a few moments ago they had taken her to the circular stone slab and she was able to free her tag from the little chest that held it.

"FOUND IT!" Elizabeth looked down towards the earth and saw Katsu and Raidramon suddenly skid to a halt by a tree stump.  
"Ok we're coming down!" Miki called and Latolamon went into a steep dive causing Elizabeth to grab onto Miki for fear of falling off. As soon as Latolamon had touched the ground and halted to a stand still Elizabeth jumped off and headed over to the egg with Tentamon just as Sam, Kawada and Pegasusmon landed beside Miki.  
"Well that wasn't too hard," Katsu said as Raidramon de-digivolved back into Veemon to save his energy, Pegususmon had done the same and Patamon now hovered around Kawada, Sam and Biyomon.

TENTAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE INTO…MOTHMON _"SINCERE KNOWLEDGE"_

There search efforts were paid off and the green and gold bug digimon flew above them with earth brown wings its laser gun like weapon pointed at the surroundings ready for anything that tried to attack them.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Been busy with uni work so havent had much time to do much...

**ooooo**

Elizabeth had Mothmon de-digivolve back to Tentamon while they sat around trying to decide on what to do next.

"Hey it's Hanako!" Katsu suddenly called out before jumping to his feet and racing up to where the grass became a small hill.  
"Hanako! Hanako! Down here!" he shouted, jumping up and down and waving his arms about, Veemon joining in mimicking him.  
"I guess they were successful too," Sam commented as he noted his sisters new winged dragon-like armour digimon.  
"That's good, maybe they can tell us if they've picked up any new signals,' Kawada commented before racing over to greet his sister and the others. As it turned out it wasn't just Keiko who had been successful, Akio and Hitomi, too, had both found their respective digieggs.

"It's good to hear that we weren't the only ones to have some luck," Keiko commented upon learning that Elizabeth had found her egg only moments before.  
"What do you have left to find?" Akio asked, sitting down with the others and their digmon.  
"A digiegg for Sam and our crests," Katsu told them as he pointed to himself, Kawada and Elizebeth.  
"We need Akio's, Hitomi's and Hanako's crests plus her digiegg," keiko explained.  
"We did pick up a signal coming from down near where we met with Gennai," Takara told them.  
"I wonder why we didn't pick it up then," Kawada asked curiously, Takara shrugged,  
"Where you paying any attention to anything _but _what Gennai was telling us then?" she asked.  
"Good point," Kawada told her.

"Well I guess we'll be coming with you," Elizabeth spoke up looking at the signal on the map on her laptop, it was coming from within the cave system.  
"Good idea, who's to know whose egg it is," Keiko concluded standing up and brushing down her clothes.  
"Has anyone heard from Kasumi and the others?" Miki asked as Palmon digivolved back into Latolamon, the others shook there heads.  
"I wouldn't expect to either," Keiko muttered, Miki laughed.  
"Not the most social person is she, well I can probably change that!" Miki declared as she and Elizabeth climbed onto Latolamon.

Not knowing if there would be evil digmon waiting for them in the caves or not they decided to save some of there digmon's energy and double up on the flying digmon that they had. Akio and Keiko took off on Sastramon following Elizabeth and her laptop closely followed by Takara and Sam on Nefertimon, Katsu and Kawada on Pegususmon and Hanako and Hitomi with Aquillamon.  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Miki asked her sister she could barely see where they were going as she and all the others minus Katsu – who was afraid of the dark – and Hitomi – who was too small and easy to lose – tried to walk in the light of the flaming branch they had made before entering the maze after entering through the crevice they had used while meeting Gennai.  
"Just look at the map on you digiwatch," Elizabeth mumbled as they continued to make there way through the tunnel.  
"What was that?" Takara asked from the back of the group, the others turned around and looked at her and Gatomon.  
"What was what?" Keiko asked looking around in the dim light. Then suddenly there was a low growling noise coming from behind Takara.  
"Ah you guys I think its time to run!" Miki screamed pointing at the pairs of red eyes in the darkness before turning and running further through the tunnels with Elizabeth, Hanako and Kawada, Sam, Keiko, Akio and Takara not far behind them.

The tunnel they were following opened up into a large cavern, they ran full bolt to the far end before turning around and getting a good look at what was following them.  
"They're Devidramon!" Gatomon informed them.  
"They? You mean there's more!" Miki exclaimed just as Gatomon pointed up towards the roof of the cavern where the second one was hovering a few metres away from the slit of light that came through a whole in the roof illuminating what resembled the digiegg of love.  
"Hanako it's yours," Sam called out, Hanako nodded and quickly made her way over to it.

The flying Devidramon dropped from above landing with a loud thud on the stone floor setting off an unnerving rumbling.  
"IAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Hanako grasped onto the ledge that the digiegg rested on as the ground gave out below her falling away into the darkness. The sound of the rubble hitting anything was drowned at by the laughing of the demidevimon that had flown down from where they had been gathered on the roof.

**ooooo**

Kastu's head shot up as he looked back at the black mouth of the crevice as the echo of Hanako's scream drifted out of it. He looked at Hitomi who was also looking at the entrance the others had used.  
"They're in trouble," he muttered uncertainly.  
"Well what are we waiting for then?" Veemon asked stamping his foot on the dirt. Katsu took a step towards the entrance but stopped as he peered into the darkness, who knows what could be waiting for them in there.  
"What are we going to do?" Hitomi asked uncertainly standing up, upamon in her arms. Katsu thought about it, surely they would be alright, they had Akio and Keiko, they'd be fine but then again Hanako sounded in immediate danger; what if the others were to busy to help her or she got separated from them?


	30. Chapter 30

Katsu's fist clenched, the more he stood there staring at the darkness thinking about all the terrible things that could be happening the more frustrated he got until he gritted his teeth and ran blindly into the darkness.  
"Hanako I'm coming!" he called out into the darkness just as a bright light was given off from the stone he wore around his neck, if he thought he had time to stop he would have seen the symbol of courage appear but instead he kept running, trusting the stone to pull him in the right direction. Though something stopped him, it was the thundering foot steps following him. However spinning around he was relieved to see that it was X-Veemon, veemons champion form and Hitomi with Upamon behind him.

**ooooo**

Hanako hung on for dear life trying to grip with her shoes on the steep cliff face while trying to reach out for the digiegg. The others couldn't help her; there wasn't enough room in the cavern for all their digimon so while Greymon and Birdramon fought with the Devidramon the other rookies set about scaring off the Demidevimon swarm.

"Hanako!"

She heard her name being called and tried to look up over the rim of the hole but couldn't so instead tried once more to grip the egg that was rightfully hers. Katsu was always goofing off but he was courageous, he'd save her she was sure of it. She managed to grab a hold of the egg but as soon as her hand came in contact with it it disappeared into a blinding array of light and she felt her self falling as she let out a scream.

"Hanako!"

She felt someones arms wrap around her body as she fell and opened her eyes to see Kastu falling down into the darkness with her.  
"You idiot!" she snapped, but inside she was happy that someone cared for her in a way other than that of the bribery that her father used. Indifferent to her comment Katsu grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

**ooooo**

Kiyoshi, Kasumi, Yuki and Kuro froze in there tracks at the Digimon that stood before them with blazing red eyes and a staff pointed fiercely in there directing.  
"Who's that!" Yuki exclaimed, the digimo looked crossed between black jackal and an armoured ancient female warrior.  
"It's… She's supposed to be Sakuyamon, but Sakuyamon's not supposed to be pure black," Palmon informed them.  
"Where's Tsukiko!" Kiyoshi shouted up at the digmon.

_Digidestined, This is Tsukiko in her most powerful form_

They all looked around for the source of the voice their search resulting in finding the fox boy Chaos sitting across the large hallway in the crystal form.  
"This is not good guys," Yuki said backing up slightly.  
"What did you do to her?" Kasumi demanded glaring at the cocky fox boy.

_It's quite simple really I just called to the part of her that was alone and vunerable and after absorbing her original partner I created Lunarvixeemon implanted with part of my own darkness and sent her unknowingly to capture and destroy her own partner_ he laughed _isn't it wonderful all I had to do was wait for her to progress to this and now I should have full control over her…but enough talking_

Kasumi and Kiyoshi glared at him, Yuki went to turn and run with Kuro but suddenly the entrance they had used was closed off as though it was never there to begin with.  
"Looks like we'll have to fight," Yuki muttered but while she and Kuro got their digimon ready to gear up Kasumi and Kiyoshi did nothing.  
"You guys now's not the time we have to eliminate her she's evil now," she called out to them, Roxetamon and Stingmon at the ready.  
"Tsukiko's our friend don't you get that," Kasumi spat at the dark haired girl, "you shouldn't be so quick to eliminate your own blood, I thought you of all people would understand your father was the Digimon Emperor after all,"  
"Own…blood…" Yuki muttered frozen in her tracks,

_Clueless girl aren't you, your sister was much smarter though I guess chance choose her to stumble upon the child support bills, let me introduce you to your half sister, Tsukiko Yamiga or should I say Tsukiko Ichijouji; or at least what's left of her._

"You bastard!"  
Yuki turned and glared shocked at little Kuro who was standing beside her before ordering Stingmon to go after Chaos, however the dark Sakuyamon countered nocking Stingmon aside like any common bug.

_Destroy them! Starting with…her! _Chaos commanded pointing his own deadly staff at Kasumi and Dark Sakuyamon geared up for the attack.

"Tsukiko STOP!" Kiyoshi called out jumping in front of Kasumi, his arms spread wide as a shield but it was to late to stop, a struggle was going on inside Sakuyamon's mind, a struggle for control over the physical body; it resulted in what could be called a tie. In a way Tsukiko won by redirecting the attack away from Kasumi and Kiyoshi but in a way Chaos won by sending it towards another digidestined target; Kuro. He couldn't move, frozen in fear while what looked like a mix of red and black lightning sped towards him, but he wasn't blown to pieces, he wasn't electrocuted; he was encased in a red and black tinted crystal like structure.

"Kuro!" Yuki cried out banging against the solids walls.

_Seems I haven't got as much control over her as I thought… looks like we'll have to continue tis another time, until then… _there was a sudden blinding blackness that consumed everything and when Yuki awoke she and the others were outside in the sand, all their digimon forced to de-digivolve to the baby level while trying to protect them from the attack.

She sat up and using the digiwatch quickly tried to contact Keiko, Hanako, any of the others but it was useless they all seemed to be busy or out of reach. Failing that she stamped up to the pyramid before taking all her anger out on its solid walls; exhausted she fell to the ground in a heap beside hers and her brothers Leafmon. Kiyoshi and Punimon, Kasumi and Yuramon walked over to her.  
"We're sorry that it had to be your brother but we did tell you not to come," Kasumi said.  
"You didn't have the same protection as you might have since she doesn't know she has siblings let alone a father," Kiyoshi explained as he helped her to her feet.

Exhausted and hurt they trudged back towards where they had picked up the signal of the others; there was nothing they could do for either of them in this state. Kiyoshi though had a plan, he didn't know what to do about Kuro but the sooner they came back in full health with the rest of the gang the likelier the chance of saving Tsukiko was.

Yuki walked along in a shocked silence that was deafening, Tsukiko was her sister, she had another sister, Hanako knew, she had known all along, so had there father. Chaos was right, she was clueless, she should have known, she'd seen Tsukiko's face before, at the Ishida's, when they fought, at the meeting with Gennai; why had the idea seemed so foreign to her? More so what was her mum going to say when she came home with news that her favourite son was encased in the digital world thanks to her husband's secret daughter turned evil?


	31. Chapter 31

Keko gasped as she saw Katsu dive into the hole disappearing with Hanako the newly digivolved Halsemon diving down after them as, with the aid of X-veemon the two Devidramon were promptly deleted. Though some of the Demidevimon still remained X-veemon took off down the hole in the floor after his partner.

"Now what?" Takara asked the others, as she glanced down into the darkness.  
"Do we follow them?" Kawada asked.  
"You guys shouldn't," Akio said looking up from the hole.  
"Why not them?" Keiko asked but then Akio turned to her and told her that she should not go down either, that only Hitomi and himself should and while Hitomi had caught on Keiko and the others hadn't and so the reliability bearing destined had their digimon armour digivolve into Tylomon and Submarimon.

"There's an underground river down there, I heard the splash when X-veemon went down," Akio explained hopping onto Tylomon's back as Hitomi entered Submarimon's pilot compartment.  
"We'll be able to see if they're still stuck down there," Hitomi called out glad to be able to do something for them for once, Akio nodded.  
"You guys should get down to the waterfall as fast as you can to see if they were washed up on the shores," he told the others before following Hitomi and Submarimon down the hole.  
"OK let's do what the captain says!' Keiko said grabbing argumon by the arm and running towards the cavern exit with Elizabeth and Miki, Sam, Kawada and Takara following behind them with their digimon.

**ooooo**

"Yuki! You haven't happened to see Katsu and Hanako have you!" Takara called out from one side of the river as she spotted Yuki and Kasumi emerge exhaustedly from the forest on the side; the girl shook her head slowly.

Collapsing on a river rock Yuki figured that it wasn't just their group that had had trouble during this visit.  
"I've checked the river banks from here to the ocean, they're aren't there," Sam called out as Birdramon landed next to Takara.  
"What's that!" Kawada called out pointing at the bubbles on the surface of the water a few meters out from the waterfall when suddenly X-veemon's head burst out about the surface, in one of his claws was Hawkmon. There was another splash as Submarimon and passengers Hitomi and Hanako surfaced, behind them Akio, Katsu and Tylomon flew out of the water.  
"Found them," he gasped, "Seems that Katsu managed to find an air pocket," Akio added putting Katsu down on the bank as he got off of Tylomon allowing him to de-digivolve back into Gomamon.

Yuki, her strength returned called at to Takara, "Hey! Can one of you lot give us a lift over!" Once Sam and birdramon had got the other three over to the one side Yuki collapsed beside Hanako who was still coughing slightly.  
"I'm so glad your're alright!" she gasped grabbing hold of Hanako and pulling her into a hug when suddenly a bright burst of pink light engulfed the two sisters before vanishing as quick as it had come.  
"You were worried about me?" Hanako asked, clearly stunned, Yuki nodded.  
"I couldn't bear to lose another sibling today," she added but before Hanako or anyone else could ask what on earth she was talking about the old Yuki took over.  
"And why didn't you tell me about Tsukiko being our other sister!" She snapped glaring down at Hanako.

"Tsukiko…Sister…? What's going on?" Takara asked rounding on Kasumi and Kiyoshi.  
"Tsukiko is Yuki's half sister," Kasumi stated plainly.  
"What!" Keiko exclaimed, "Since when?"  
"Since she was born," Kiyoshi added looking at Keiko as though she was an idiot.  
"But…" Kawada went to say but Yuki silenced him and the others, taking it upon herself to inform them of how Chaos had brought Tsukiko over to his side using the loneliness already within her heart and the truth behind Tsukiko's digimon and the current state she's in now. Then she went on to how Kuro went up against Chaos who ordered Tsukiko, Sakuyamon, to destroy them, how Kasumi and Kiyoshi were spared by what was left of Tsukiko's consciousness at the sacrifice of her brother Kuro.

A stunned silence fell upon the group none of them expected to have lost one of there own in this trip or in any.  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Katsu asked from where he sat resting against a tree with Hanako as they recovered from their underwater adventure. The others looked at each other, neither knowing a good answer to the question at hand.  
"I know," all eyes fell onto Kiyoshi, the boy who usually was happy to go along with whatever everyone else suggested.  
"OK so plan A is?" Keiko asked,  
"Go home, explain to situation to our parents, especially yours," Kiyoshi started, the last part he directed at Yuki and Hanako, "we rest, we feed our digimon, we recover and then as soon as possible we return and confront Chaos as a complete team," he concluded, now that he had finished they couldn't get any more out of him; this was Kiyoshi's contribution to the proceedings for today.

"Sounds as good as any plan," Keiko spoke up, Akio nodded in agreement.  
"So what day do we make it?" Takara asked,  
"Because remember time passes faster here than in our world," Kawada informed them though they were all thinking the same thing.  
"Give it two of our days, no more," Everyone looked around; it was Hitomi who had spoken.  
"We don't know how long Kuro can live in a crystal," she added quietly, Keiko nodded gravely before looking up at the Izumi sisters.  
"Two days from now we'll meet at the temple ruins since we all know that area really well, and that will be when we attack the pyramid!" Keiko told them and the groups mood lightened significantly now that they had a game plan as Katsu put it; all besides Yuki, Hanako, Kasumi and Kiyoshi.


	32. Chapter 32

The chains of the swing squeaked slightly as she rocked backwards and forwards. It wasn't like she had really planed on running away, for starters she didn't have anywhere to go that her family couldn't find her; she just wanted to get out of the house and away from them. She swung slowly backwards and forwards, one hand holding the chain inline with her head the other cradling upamon in her palm as he looked up at her with concerned eyes.

"Hanako?"  
She quickly looked up at the sound of someone calling her name; it was Katsu.  
"There you are! Yuki's worried she called our place and asked if I'd seen you," Katsu said as he approached the swing set.  
"Why are you out here?" Hanako heard him ask before the sound of him swinging on the other swing reached her ears.  
"Getting away from _them_," Hanako muttered.  
"Them?" Katsu questioned beginning to swing higher.  
"_Parents!_" She added bitterly and Katsu slowed his swinging down to a stop.  
"Oh, why?" Katsu asked peering over at the downhearted girl.  
"They're fighting. Dad never mentioned anything about Tsukiko to mum, he lied to her, now mum thinks he might even have a whole other family in the USA, its stupid, they're stupid," she whispered.  
"Maybe it was for the best," Katsu added starting to swing again, Hanako looked up at him strangely thinking that he being a boy couldn't possibly understand anything. "Dad told me there are two types of lies, good lies and bad lies," he began, "the good lies are those you tell to keep the people you love happy so they don't get hurt," he added.  
"But now mums hurt," Hanako muttered in response.

Katsu stopped swinging and looked over at Hanako, "But would your parents be fighting if they didn't love each other? You and Yuki fight but you still love her and Kuro too right?" Katsu asked giving her a heart warming smile as he reached out and took her hand, Hanako smiled back and nodded before they both started swinging. Katsu was right, her mum and dad loved each other just as they loved her Yuki, and Kuro. As the kids swung higher and higher laughing as they did so the park was tinted in a sincere green light.

…**Two days later…**

Cody and Leanne embraced their daughter before wishing her well as she headed down the road with Akio. They wereon their way to Katsu's house where she would enter the digital world for what would be the final battle with Tsukiko and Chaos.

…**Icijouji Residence…**

Hanako turned and faced her mum and dad her stood behind her and her sister. Her mum was still weeping but instead of standing on her own she was weeping into her father's shoulder while he had his arm around her reassuringly. She smiled remember what Katsu had told her, then promising that she'd bring back Kuro and Tsukiko back she turned and followed Keiko, Sam and Yuki into the open porthole to the digital world where she'd meet up with Katsu and the others.

…**Digital World…**

Takara, Kawada, Kasume and Kiyoshi arrived at the temple ruins at the same time as the Izumi girls, Miki and Elizabeth; the others were already there waiting.  
"Well, are we all ready?" Keiko called out to the group of assembled digidestined who nodded gravely in response as they glanced around them; the scenery had taken in a forboding darkness to it. Whether it was their imaginations or not they couldn't tell.  
"OK! Let's go and get this battle won!"Keiko called out.

**ooooo**

Kuro was all alone, his enclosure was pure black now and it scared him. He couldn't see anything but darkness; he was alone and lonely. He had been like this for what seemed like hours, days, weeks maybe he wasn't sure but he was no longer as angry as he had been before, no, now he was longing the return of his sisters, anyone.

"Kuro!"  
He glanced around in his darkness for the source of the voice.  
"Kuro!"  
It sounded familiar but he couldn't see, he couldn't see anything or anyone.  
"Kuro!"  
Realisation dawned on him as the voice called louder now and accompanied by a heavy banging on the enclosure he was trapped in. It was Hanako, she had come back for him and for the first time in his time here he smiled.  
"Kuro are you in there!"

He heard Hanako shout again and he was happy to hear her that she was alive and okay and then as a flickering image of his father came to mind he forgot what he was angry about. _Dad _he thought, _Dad had been just like Tsukiko, he told me…_

**ooooo**

Hanako jumped back as black shards of a crystal like solid flew out everywhere as a blinding red light shattered the enclosure that had once held her brother.  
"Kuro!" She screamed in relief as she ran over and hugged her younger brother.  
"We have to get out of here!" she told him grabbing his hand and running towards the entrance the others were defending and retreating out of.

Kuro only got a brief look at what was going on: a flash of what he thought were Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon fightinga Machinedramon. Hanako gasped, trying to catch her breath as she looked back at the beginning of a battle between good and evil only to see something she had never expected.  
"You guys look!" she called out to the others pointing at the pyramid, it was changing, swirls of black and dark red began to cover its surface as Chaos stood at the very top controlling the digimon below him. Even outside where the sun was once shining brightly it was unuasually dull and grey; she couldn't see Tsukiko anywhere.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, only recently managed to get the plot outline off of my home computer and on to my laptop XD well i hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 33**

--

Keiko and Wargreymon fought against one of the three Machinedramon with Miki and Lillymon taking on another. Kasume and the newly digivolved Rosemon had left Miki in her care while she went off to find Tsukiko Sakuyamon.

Takara listed that there had been four Machinedramon, two Airdramon, three Gigadramon and three Cyberdramon. Now one Machinedramon had been taken out by Kiyoshi and MetalGarurumon, one of the Airdramon was deleted by Sam and Phoenixmon and someone had taken out two of the Cyberdramon. Now she and Angewomon took on the remaining Airdramon while Sam took Phoenixmon to help out with the Machinedramon after Pegasusmon was blasted from the sky by a lose Gigadramon.

--

Hitomi stood on the sands with Kuro and Hanako as Ankylomon, Stingmon and Aquilamon deleted Thundermon after Thundermon; it didn't make any sense. No matter how many they defeated there were more coming though by now that figured Chaos would have realised he'd need something stronger against them however the champion level Thundermon kept coming.

"This is tiring!" Hanako growled in agitation.

"His sacrificing them all pointlessly," Hitomi added sadly,

"There's not much we can do though," Hanako muttered, "Though I wish I knew why he's only sending champions after us and not ultimates like with the others," she muttered, looking around for Elizabeth.

--

Meanwhile Phoenixmon joined Rosemon in a fight against Tsukiko Sakuyamon who seemed fully under control of Chaos now, however she wouldn't stand a chance against two Megas. Red eyes glared out from behind the black mask at the two offending mega digimon that dared to stand in her way.

She attacked with her Twin Blades of Beauty with a follow up of the Dragon Helix but always one managed to dodge it and comeback with its own attack, but they were weakening however she too was weakening, she needed Chaos to give her more power. She looked towards the pyramid to beg of more power but before she caught Chaos's eye…

"Thorn Whip!" she struggled but it was no good her arms were strapped beside her with the green thorny vine held by the cocky Rosemon.

"Crimson Flare!"

"SISTER!" Kuro didn't realise what he had called out or what he was doing until it was all said and done while he ran towards where he had seen Tsukiko Sakuyamon fall from the sky. Dad had told him to love others and that sometimes people who haven't known as much love as he had are easy targets for evils manipulation, dad told him to love Tsukiko and welcome her to the family; he didn't want to lose his new sister.

"STINGMON DIGIVOLVE TO…JEWELBEEMON!"

Jewelbeemon followed his master protecting him from the Thundermon that followed them.

--

"Kuro!' Hitomi and Hanako called out in unison as they watched the young boy run out into the open.

"We have to do something!" Hitomi cried but what could she do, she didn't know how to digivolve to ultimate.

"Elizabeth have you figured it out yet?!" Hanako called out to the girl as she studied the digimon around them and why might Chaos be only sending them champion digimon even when Kuro had proven they were a tougher opponent than they looked.

"Oh no! Mothmons down!' Hitomi's voice rang through her mind, she needed to come up with something quick so she could figure out how to counter this odd method of attack. She watched what happened when the thundermon were deleted…their data that flowed in waves towards Chaos and then it clicked.

"He's absorbing their data to become stronger and weakening us at the same time!" she told the two other girls, "We need to stop attacking these guys and go directly for Choas himself!" and if to indicate that she was indeed spot on the stone around her neck glowed bright purple.

TENTAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…KABUTERIMON

KABURTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGAKABUTERIMON

"But the others are busy and one Ultimate is barely enough to take on Tsukiko let alone the one who's capable of controlling her!" Hanako retorted, she wanted to end this so she, Kuro, Yuki and even Tsukiko could go home and her parents could be happy.

"We have to try something though! Kuro's been gone along time," Hitomi cried looking out onto the battlefield, she wanted to be able to do something to help Kuro, to help the others instead of always relying on them she wanted to be someone they could rely on.

"Hitomi your crest!" Hanako gasped as a yellowy glow filled the area mingling with the green light of her own crest though suddenly focusing on not only Hitomi but Ankylomon, who de-digivolved into armodilamon, also.

HAWKMON BIOMERGE TO SILPHYMON

ARMODILAMON BIOMERGE TO OROMACISMON

Hitmoi wasn't sure what was happening but she began to feel different, taller, stronger and more confident; she also felt hungry.

"H-Hitomi?!" Elizabeth gasped as she looked at the girl – no women digimon that stood before her and Hanako. Tall and curvy, nothing like the Hitomi they knew, she wore gold steel capped boots, a gold armour plated one piece swimsuit, a golden mask that resembled that of a humanistic Armodilamon. Hitomi was as shocked as the others as she looked down at her golden gloved hands and the long gold chain she was holding, attached to the end of witch was a solid gold mace ball.

_Well you wanted to be able to do something, so let's not let the others down now! _Came Armodilamons voice in the back of her mind.

--

Tsukiko Sakuyamon looked down at the small kid who had his arms wrapped around her waist as well as he could.

_SISTER! _That's what he had called her, she looked up as the golden bird Phoenixmon and the sexy flower Rosemon swooped towards her, something in her mind urged her to attack them and do away with the boy that held her but something else; something in her heart told her not to.

"Tsukiko!"

Two other kids were running towards her now, one blonde girl, one black haired boy and the orders to remove these two from the face of the planet became suffocatingly loud making the girl within cringe and cover her ears as something crossed her mind…

"_You're digidestined, aren't you?" _

"_You're one also you know," he told her bluntly, holding up the gem stone that was around his neck; his crest. She held up her similar one…_

" … _You're our friend! I don't want to lose you!" he blurted._

She didn't know what to do as confusion and panic began to set in, she could hardly remember anything, how had she come here? Why was she here fighting these two when her heart said not to? The darkness and aloneness was closing in on her, hurt and confused she flung the small kid off of her and took to the sky heading for the only person who could offer her the answers; Chaos. With that she kicked off into the air, soaring towards the peak of the Pyramid where Chaos was.

--

Chaos watched as Tsukiko Sakuyamon fled the enemy towards him from one side of the battle with the two megas, Rosemon and Phoenixmon, close behind her and below were the two digidestined kids; she must need more power, even a biomerge can't successfully go up against two megas. However he first had to rid himself of the pursuers if he was to recharge her. Grabbing his staff from where it was held standing erect on the top of the pyramid he flew up into the air and passed Tsukiko Sakuyamon before running the two megas throw with his staff aglow with dark electrical energy.

"Tanemon!"

Chaos looked down at the two kids recognising them as the two who had given him trouble last encounter; he'd have to do away with them quickly.

"Chaos stop!"

He had gone to attack them but stopped at the sound of Tsukiko Sakuyamon's voice and then her arms wrapped around his shoulders stoping him further and for a moment time stood still.

--

Kiyoshi and Kasumi looked up at the Tsukiko Sakuyamon biomerge and Chaos as they floated together in mid air. Then Chaos moved his arms and for a brief moment Kiyoshi thought he was going to rip her off of him but instead he turned and embraced her in return.

"Where are you taking her!" Kiyoshi called out as he ran towards the two who were suddenly moving back towards the pyramid as a dark crevice opened up for them before closing seamlessly as soon as they had entered; leaving the digidestined locked outside.


End file.
